Unexpected
by Carocks
Summary: Transférée de beaux-bâtons à Poudlard, Ashley veut rencontrer sa vraie famille. Elle découvre, par hasard, qu'elle a un frère et qu'il étudie à Poudlard. Elle tissera des liens forts avec le trio d'Or mais atterrira dans la pire des maisons. Tenace et Optimiste, elle essaiera par tous les moyens, de rapprocher les deux maisons. Réussira-t-elle ? Si oui... À quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

La 6ème année s'amorçait à présent pour nos jeunes héros et ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver enfin. Ils ne s'attendent pas à vivre une année remplis de surprises et de sentiments encore inconnus pour certain.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés confortablement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione était installée sur le bord de la fenêtre à lire un livre, Harry, assis près d'elle avait les yeux fermés et relaxait pendant que Ron, assis vis-à-vis Harry s'empiffrais de choco grenouille. 

Non d'une gargouille Harry! Fit Ron, tu en as des gallions pour avoir acheté tout ça et en plus, je ne t'ai pas vu toucher à aucun de ces bonbons!

Ronald voyons ! Justement, je trouve que tu t'empiffre déjà assez comme ça, tu devrais te retenir un peu ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oh Mione, je l'ai ai acheté pour qu'ils soient mangés et je n'ai pas très faim. Ne te gêne pas Ron. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry, je croyais que tu t'y étais habitué depuis 6 ans Ron, tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés?

Moi je me souviens, intervint la jeune femme, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vrais sorciers puisque vous n'aviez pas encore mis vos robes!

Ça on s'en souvient... répondirent en cœurs Ron et Harry. 

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un fou rire interminable. Quels souvenirs tout de même. En y repensant bien, jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde. Aujourd'hui, ils sont parfaitement conscient que rien ne pouvait les séparés et qu'ils ne s'échangeraient pour rien au monde. C'est au même moment qu'on ouvra la porte de leur compartiment et qu'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu-gris se présenta le bout du nez. 

Excusez-moi, demanda celle-ci, c'est assez délicat… il n'y a plus de compartiment vide dans le train et je n'ai plus de place nulle part… puis-je m'asseoir ?

Bien sûr que tu peux ! répondit Hermione d'un ton chaleureux.

Elle est super mignonne murmura Ron à Harry.

Tu as raison… approuva celui-ci.

Leur meilleure amie leur lança un regard noir, en leur faisant comprendre que leur remarque n'était vraiment pas subtile. Elle retourna ensuite son attention à la jeune blonde.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais vu ici et tu m'a l'air un peu vieille pour être en première année.

Je… oui… je me nomme Ashley… et j'étais à beaux-bâton et on m'a transféré ici… répondit-elle, le rouge lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Et… et vous ?

Je suis Hermione Granger! Le rouquin c'est Ron Weasley et lui, c'est Harry Potter dit-elle en pointant le survivant.

Alors euh… Ashley, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté beaux-bâton pour venir ici à Poudlard.

Oui c'est bien ça et euh… Je suis désolé de vous importuner de ma présence pour tout dire… mes parents adoptifs ont décidé de m'envoyer en Angleterre car pour eux, il fallait que je rencontre mes proches ainsi que les vrais membres de ma famille… Je ne voulais pas vraiment venir à Poudlard… j'ai mes amis là-bas et j'ai dû me battre avec mes parents pour leur faire comprendre que j'en avais strictement rien à faire de ces gens… ces gens qui m'avaient abandonnés et que c'était eux ma famille et personne d'autre !

Les trois autres se regardaient avec un air sombre sur le visage et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, sans mot.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ! ria-t-elle. On ne se connaît pas.

Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien… rétorqua Hermione.

Ouais, Hermione a raison, ajouta le survivant, tu nous a l'air d'une jeune fille formidable et tu sais, tu t'en feras d'autres des amis ici.

Et plus vite que tu penses, fit Ron en lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

Mais, sais-tu qui est ta famille ici ? fit l'élu en s'installant à coté de Ron pour laisser la jeune femme s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

Oh… non… je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai de la famille à Poudlard mais on m'a dit que, lors de mon adoption, ma vraie famille vivait en Angleterre et que j'étais une …

C'est à ce moment que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus raide cette fois.

Ferme ta bouche Granger, tu vas avaler des mouches ! Je sais que je suis irrésistiblement sexy mais je n'ai pas envie de glisser sur ta flaque de bave.

Fiche-lui la paix MALEFOY ! rétorqua le survivant, en voyant sa meilleure amie incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je vois que tu prends encore sa défense POTTY. Et toi Weasmoche, encore en train de t'empiffrer ! Pfft ! ajouta le blond.

Hermione fulminait. Franchement pour qui la prenait-il. Baver pour lui… elle prit le temps de le dévisager subtilement pendant qu'il se disputait encore une fois avec Harry. Il avait grandi, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffé, ce qui lui donnait un style décontracté contrairement aux dernières années où il avait l'habitude d'avoir une coiffure qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle le trouvait plus serein. Ce fut lorsqu'il porta finalement son attention sur la nouvelle qu'elle fit revenir ses esprits.

T'es qui toi jolie blondasse ? Une nouvelle ? T'es pas en première année c'est sur !

Euh… je… oui… et non…

Hein ?

Oh Malefoy, tu t'en prends à quelqu'un d'autre d'accord ! Elle n'a pas besoin de rencontrer les pires crapules de l'école avant même d'avoir débarqué de ce train, la pauvre. Cria Hermione en essayant de protéger la jeune femme.

Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! siffla-t-il en lançant un regard à glacé le sang à Hermione.

La quoi ? demandant soudainement Ashley.

Oh ce qu'elle est mignonne, fit Blaise Zabini derrière le blond et qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'à présent.

Drago la regardait avec un sourire narquois au visage. Il remarqua bien vite ses yeux d'un bleu-gris profond, des yeux qui lui semblait familier. Il secoua sa tête et se retourna vers son souffre-douleur préféré. Il la dévisagea. Elle avait grandi cette sang-de-bourbe… ses cheveux ne s'entremêlaient plus entre eux, elle avait réussi à les dresser comme il faut. Il remarqua qu'il se maquillait légèrement, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. Pour qui essayait-elle de se mettre belle ? Weasmoche ou le balafré ? Peu importe, pourquoi se posait-il cette question… il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Granger et de sa vie sexuelle. Il préféra donc concentrer son intérêt sur la nouvelle.

J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir tous les deux… mademoiselle … ?

Ashley… répondit-elle anxieuse.

Enchanté, fit-il en lui embrassant la main (mais c'est qu'il est galant ce Drago).

À peine eu-t-il le temps de lâcher sa main que Ron avait déjà pris l'autre bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer vers lui.

Malfefoy, si tu oses la toucher…

Quoi ! C'est ta nouvelle petite amie WEASTITI ! Ou bien c'est celle de POTTER ! J'imagine que ce ne serait pas celle de GRANGER… quoi que… hmm… j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne! Répondit Malefoy avec un sourire niais sur le visage qui fit naturellement sortir Hermione de ses gongs.

DÉGAGE SALE FOUINE !

Oui c vrai, continua-t-il, Potter et Granger, il ne parle que de ça dans la gazette du sorcier. T'en as pas eu pour ton argent avec Krum ?

Hermione ne dit rien, elle concentrait toute son énergie a resté calme. Ne pas craquer. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête. 

C'était qui? demanda Ashley en s'éloignant des deux garçons et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

Un homme peu fréquentable, répondit Ron.

C'est Drago Malefoy, fit Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Leur trajet se termina quelques minutes plus tard. En débarquant du Poudlard Express, le trio, accompagné de la jeune nouvelle, croisèrent le reste de la bande. Ron lui présenta toute sa famille au final, car Fred et Georges était là ainsi que Ginny qui elle, la regardait d'un œil noir… à voir comment Harry regardait la nouvelle, elle avait bien le droit d'être jalouse non ?! Luna et Neville vint les rejoindre un peu plus loin. Puis ils entrèrent dans le château. C'était toujours aussi bien décorer mais Ashley n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce château et elle était vraiment impressionnée par le travail qu'il y avait. C'était beaucoup plus grand qu'à Beaux-Bâtons. C'est alors qu'elle vit ses nouvelles connaissances prendre place à la table des Gryffondors et elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'approcher et commença son habituel discours qu'il tient chaque année. Il ajouta cependant que puisque ça avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère lors de la coupe de feu, il ferait une exception cette année et il créerait un comité qui sera compris d'enseignants et d'élèves et ce comité aura pour but d'organiser le bal de Noël. À la fin de son discours, il souligna l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue. 

J'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève fraichement débarquée de Beaux-Bâtons et qui est très spéciale voici : Ashley Black.

La jeune femme se leva et se tourna vers les élèves, souriant timidement. Dans un coin de la salle, un jeune blond regardait la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

Black hein… marmona-t-il pour lui-même

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent surpris.

Harry… Black… comme Sirius… crois-tu qu'elle était de sa famille ? demanda la brune.

Je n'en sais rien… et il n'est plus là pour nous le dire, lui chuchota-t-il en retour.

Dumbledore murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme et le professeur McGonnagal posa le Choipeau sur sa tête.

Hmmm… c'est un choix difficile… je vois de l'intelligence… du courage… des qualités digne d'un Gryffondor… mais une intuition me dit de t'envoyer avec ta famille… SERPENTARD ! 

La table des Serpentards se mit à applaudir mais pour les autres maisons, ce fut le silence total. Ashley alla s'installer à la table de sa nouvelle maison, sans cacher sa déception elle lança un regard désolé au trio d'or.

Harry était visiblement déçu de la tournure des évènements mais la seule question qui lui venait en tête. Pourquoi le choixpeau avait-il dit qu'elle devait aller avec sa famille… alors il y aurait quelqu'un dans cette école qui faisait partie de sa famille et ce quelqu'un… est un sale serpent.

Il faut découvrir qui est sa famille, s'exclama Hermione.

Vous croyez qu'on le ou la connaît ? demanda Ginny

J'en sais rien… répondit Harry, j'en sais rien …

Ashley finissait son repas en silence, en regardant tout le monde s'amuser. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, finir son repas pour retourner parler avec la bande qu'elle a rencontré dans le train. Ils avaient été si gentil avec elle, elle espérait que le simple fait d'être à Serpentard n'allait pas ruiner leur amitié… enfin le début d'une peut-être amitié… Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un nouveau trio se présenter devant elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers ceux qui la dévisageaient, elle remarqua le jeune garçon du train, avec son teint brun chocolat, une jeune femme avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux perçant et le fameux blondinet du train. Celui qui avait été médiocre avec Hermione tout à l'heure…

Oui ? demanda-t-elle, Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Je cherche ton nouveau surnom. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais atterrir à Serpentard. Bienvenue parmi nous. Répondit Blaise.

Ashley se leva d'un bond et Drago lui bloqua le chemin.

Puis-je savoir où tu t'en vas, lui demanda-t-il.

Ce n'est pas de tes affaires mais si c'est ce qui peut te pousser de mon chemin je vais te le dire… Le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir dans son bureau.

Sur ce, elle poussa doucement le blond sur le côté et s'en alla directement vers le bureau du directeur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le mot de passe que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Black. Fit le vieil homme.

Bonjour professeur. Répondit-elle, gênée.

Je voudrais vous présenté quelqu'un. Voici le professeur en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette école, le professeur Severus Rogue.

Bonjour professeur Rogue.

Bonjour mademoiselle Black. Répondit celui-ci, avec un regard hautain.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau dès la première journée Ashley, demanda Dumbledore.

Euh… oui… un peu…

Nous sommes ici, Severus et moi, pour vous aider à trouver votre famille. Comme vos parents adoptifs nous ont confirmé, votre vraie famille vivrait ici, en Angleterre et nous avons mené notre petite enquête pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps. Vous avez un frère dans cette école mademoiselle Black et il est à Serpentard. Alors j'ai demandé un coup de main au professeur Rogue puisqu'il est le directeur de votre maison, de mené une petite enquête, et il se trouve qu'il a trouvé de qui il s'agissait. Évidemment, le dit garçon n'est pas au courant car nous préférons que vous lui annoncier vous-même quand vous aurez vous-même encaisser la nouvelle. Cela sera délicat et vous comprendrez lorsque Severus vous annoncera de qui il s'agit.

Ashley ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux paroles du directeur. Elle était nerveuse. En espérant qu'il soit gentil… si c'était son frère, elle se demandait s'il connaissait son existence comme une cousine éloignée ou quelque chose… pour se convaincre que ses parents n'avait pas tourné la page sur elle…

Alors mademoiselle Black… si je vous parle de votre lignée, peut-être ferez-vous un lien rapidement. Vos parents sont encore ensemble et ils ont un fils. Commença le professeur Rogue. Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que vous avez une famille… quelque peu déchirée. Votre mère ne parle plus à ses sœurs, l'une d'entre elles est à Azkaban et l'autre ne donne plus de nouvelles. Votre mère se prénomme Narcissa, elle est très gentille et très protectrice envers son fils. Votre père est Lucius, un homme très axé sur les liens du sang. Leur fils se nomme Drago… Drago Malefoy. Vous êtes une Black car c'était le nom de jeune fille de Narcissa, mais votre réel nom de famille devrait être Malefoy…

Ashley était pétrifiée. Elle avait encaissée toute les paroles du professeur sans cligner des yeux. Bon sang, la sœur de Malefoy… il allait certainement pèter un câble quand il apprendrait cela.

Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup Mademoiselle Malefoy…Black pardon. Mais sachez que si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez venir me voir, je suis le directeur de votre maison et aussi le parrain de Drago.

Mer… merci professeur…

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pouvait-elle en parler à ses nouveaux amis ? Comment allaient-ils réagir… et ce Drago… il lui semblait être quelqu'un d'assez… unique en son genre. Allait-il lui faire vivre un enfer lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Elle devait être prudente. Apprendre à la connaitre avant de lui faire part de ce qu'elle sait. Comme ça il serait plus facile d'y cacher la vérité.

Elle se dirigea dans les sous-sols pour rejoindre son dortoir. En mentionnant le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle aux couleurs vert et argent.  
 _« J'imagine que la grande salle des Gryffondors est Rouge et Or »_ pensa-t-elle. La jeune Pansy vint vers elle à toute allure.

Salut ! Désolé pour toute à l'heure, tu sais les garçons… faut pas aller au contraire de leurs paroles… enfin… surtout Drago. Je me présente officiellement, Pansy Parkinson ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oh… Bonjour Pansy… je suis Ashley … Ashley Black.

Bien. Les présentations sont faites et tu sais ce qui est géniale ! Tu es dans mon dortoir ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où sont tes affaires.

C'est gentil… merci…

Ashley n'était pas certaine de pouvoir, ni même vouloir faire confiance à la jeune femme au regard machiavélique. Elle la suivit tout de même jusqu'au dortoir où effectivement, elle y vit ses affaires déjà bien rangée.

Pansy ? C'est toi qui a rangé mes affaires ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Ohhh non ! Tu apprendras bien vite qu'ici, tout se fait tout seul ! répondit la jeune femme en rigolant. Surtout pour les sangs purs comme nous.

Sur ce, Pansy retourna dans la salle commune en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mais que voulait-elle dire par sang pur ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on soit né-moldue, sang-mêlé ou sang pur ! Elle vida vite les mauvaises paroles de Pansy dans sa tête et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle aurait besoin de sommeil avec ce qui lui attendait dans les prochaines semaines.

De l'autre côté, Drago était assis sur un divan avec son meilleur ami Blaise.

Tu sais, elle est vraiment mignonne la nouvelle, fit-il remarquer à son meilleur ami.

Ouais c'est vrai… mais elle m'a un air familier… rétorqua le brun.

Pansy, qui était retournée auprès d'eux, avait entendu le bout de conversation et décida d'y mettre son petit grain de sel.

Elle m'a l'air d'une pauvre cruche sans cervelle.

Pansy… commença Drago.

Comment peux-tu dire qu'une belle jeune femme a l'air d'une pauvre cruche alors que t'en est toi-même une, fit Blaise d'un air blasé.

Elle lança un regard noir à Blaise pendant que Drago se tordait de rire à côté.

Je me la ferais bien la nouvelle. Elle va savoir ce que c'est, de fréquenté un Malefoy.

Ohhhhh Tape là Mec ! répondit Blaise.

 **Drago veut se taper sa sœur ?! Attendez qu'il l'apprenne. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. C'est ma tout première fiction, que j'ai commencé en 2009… ouais ça fait un bail… et je me suis dit que je pouvais la reprendre… en modifiant légèrement quelques passages.**

 **J'accepte les critiques constructives et je vous avertit d'avance, c'est une fic assez… nian nian à l'eau de rose. Il n'y aura pas d'action ou d'attaque surprise de Voldemort.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Je tiens à rappeler que L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à J.K Rowling. Une chance qu'elle existe ! ***

Le lendemain matin, Ashley se leva très tôt, ayant eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Elle se prépara pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant le miroir pour observer son reflet. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blond comme ceux de Drago… avec le même petit nez fin et les mêmes yeux gris perçant…  
 _Comment les autres ne peuvent pas se rendre compte de notre ressemblance…  
_ En passant dans la salle commune, elle vit que personne n'était encore debout, elle se dépêcha alors pour ne pas que Malefoy se réveille. En se rendant dans la grande salle, elle croisa la jeune femme du train.

\- Euh… Bonjour Hermione ! dit-elle, nerveuse que la jeune femme ne veuille plus lui parler à cause de sa nouvelle maison.

\- Bonjour Ashley ! répondit Hermione, avec un magnifique sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh ! J'ai pas trop bien dormi, si tu savais … ça n'a pas été facile de me retrouver à Serpentard. Grimaça la jeune blonde.

Hermione éclata de rire et elle l'invita à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux levées vraiment trop tôt et que les autres n'arriveraient pas avant 2 heures. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune Serpentarde car elle voyait que sa nouvelle amie ne la rejetait pas.

\- Harry et Ron ne devraient pas tarder par contre. Ils vont être contents de te voir ! Ajouta Hermione.

\- Oh super ! Tu sais, je les apprécie vraiment. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai eu tellement peur que vous ne m'adressiez plus la parole à cause de ma nouvelle maison… lui confia la blonde.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais tu te rendras compte bien vite qu'il y a beaucoup de gens ici et nous ne sommes pas tous comme ce crétin de Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ashley lui sourit. _Je me demande si je peux leur dire… Oh… je vais lui en parler._ Pensa la jeune femme.

\- Hermione… est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, vas s'y !

\- Euh… voilà… le professeur m'a appeler à son bureau hier et il m'a fait rencontrer le professeur Rogue qui lui, en savait un peu plus sur ma famille…

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama alors la brunette. As-tu une piste ?

\- Bah… j'ai plus qu'une piste … je sais que j'ai un frère à Serpentard… ajouta-elle, sentant le stress monter jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Non d'un criquet ! Arrête de me faire attendre ! Qui cela peut être ?

\- Ne te sauve pas lorsque je te l'aurai dit… c'est Drago Malefoy…

Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas Malefoy ! fit Hermione… beaucoup trop fort.

\- Quoi Malefoy ?

Cette voix fit rougir automatiquement la belle blonde. Le survivant venait d'arriver avec Ron à ses trousses. Hermione lança un regard à Ashley pour voir si elle voulait lui dire, et celle-ci acquiesça des yeux. Hermione prit alors la parole :

\- Ashley sait qui est sa famille…

\- Oh super ! répondit Ron, on les connaît ?

\- Oui… ce sont les Malefoy…

\- T'es sérieuse ? demanda Harry

\- Oui… c'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a annoncé hier. Répondit la Serpentarde.

\- Est-ce que Malefoy est au courant ?

\- Non … pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. Ça me fait vraiment peur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard remplis d'inquiétude. Ils connaissaient très bien ce sale prince au sang pur. Ils savent très bien qu'il n'appréciera pas du tout de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul enfant Malefoy… et ils s'imaginèrent le pire en pensant à la réaction de Lucius Malefoy…

\- Sans vouloir te faire peur… commença Hermione, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il réagisse bien à cette annonce…

\- Je sais ! répondit la blondinette. C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai encore rien dit. J'attends de le connaître d'avantage avant de lui en glisser un mot.

\- Tu rich'que d'attendre longch'temps, fit Ron, un beignet à la bouche.

\- Ca dépend, ajouta le brun, tu sais, Ashley est une belle jeune femme, et Drago est sensible à ce genre de charme. Peut-être s'ouvrira-t-il à Ashley…

Il avait dit tout cela en regardant son assiette, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux autres membres du trio d'or.

\- Oh Ash, la clique des Serpentard arrive … tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas tomber dans le mauvais œil de Malefoy… fit Ron en se retournant vers la porte de la grande salle.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vrai, répondit la blonde. J'y vais. À plus tard j'espère!

Elle leur fit un grand sourire et posa une dernière fois son regard sur Harry. Elle partit ensuite toute souriante jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Au moment où elle posa ses fesses sur une chaise au bout de la table, le prince des Serpentards entra dans la grande salle, avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa cravate détachée à moitié. Lorsqu'il vit la belle blonde, il s'empressa de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se sentie rougir, ce qui ne manqua pas au Serpentard. Elle lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondor et lança un regard paniqué à ses amis. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire qui fut intercepté par Malefoy, qui prit le visage de la jeune blonde et le tourna vers lui. Il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

 _C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant_ , pensa la jeune femme.

\- Tu fricotte avec les Gryffondors ?

\- Euh… je… non je ne fricotte pas… ce sont mes amis !

\- C'est toi qui vois, répondit le blond en levant les yeux en l'air. J'avais quelque chose à te proposer aujourd'hui puisqu'on n'a pas cours à la première heure.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Je pourrais te faire visiter les coins préférés des Serpentards dont le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Oh ! Très bonne idée ! lui répondit-elle avec un de ses plus beaux sourire.

 _En espérant que ce soit une belle matinée qui me permettrait peut-être de lui parler…_

\- Parfait ! fit Drago. On finit de manger et on y va !

Les deux jeunes Serpentards finirent de manger et se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle côte à côte sous les yeux inquiet du survivant. Drago croisa Blaise en passant la porte et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Il l'emmena faire une promenade près du terrain de Quidditch, cela faisait au moins 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils marchèrent sans prononcer un mot. Ils aimaient tous les deux le silence et le calme. Il appréciait cela. Mais elle finit par briser le silence.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi… comment est ta famille ? demanda la jeune blonde, curieuse.

\- Oh… Tu sais ma famille… c'est compliqué. Mon père est très sévère car il veut le meilleur pour moi. Ma mère veut mon bonheur… mais elle suit toutes les pensées et les idéaux de mon père. Je n'aime pas parler d'eux.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te vexé…

\- Ça va… tu ne pouvais pas savoir

\- Es-tu enfant unique ?

\- Bien sûr ! Toutes familles Malefoy qui se respecte ne font qu'un enfant, et un garçon qui plus est!

\- Oh… fit-elle, le regard triste. Ça ne te manque pas parfois, un frère ou une sœur ?

\- Ça m'arrive parfois… mais j'ai mes amis… et tu sais, j'aime le calme, je ne suis pas malheureux dans ma solitude. Et puis… j'arrive à me changer les idées.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu es enfant unique toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non… je ne le suis pas… Je sais que j'ai un frère mais je ne le connais pas encore…

\- Oh… je vois, et bien, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Cette dernière phrase remplis d'espoir le cœur d'Ashley. En passant la matinée avec lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il en avait l'air. Peut-être serait-il le moment propice pour lui annoncer que celui qui ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait, c'était lui. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire : _JE SUIS TA PETITE SŒUR !_

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à la forêt interdite et il se tourna brusquement vers elle. Elle sursauta.

\- Malefoy… euh Drago, est-ce que tout vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr… j'avais envie d'observer ta beauté, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais ouvert avec aucune fille… tu me plais bien…

Il finit sa phrase en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha de plus en plus des douces lèvres de la jeune femme. CLAC ! La main partie d'elle-même.

\- Mais t'es folle ma parole ! On passait un beau moment là ! cria-t-il en se tenant la joue.

\- Je … ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me trouve repoussant ?

\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas …

\- Ouais ! T'es la nouvelle à Serpentard, Ashley Black et tu es complètement timbrée.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! Réfléchit imbécile ! Je suis ici car un membre de ma vraie famille est ici… JE suis à Serpentard et mon frère y est aussi… Je suis une Black…

\- Je ne te suis pas du tout là. En quoi ça me concerne ? T'es une Black et alors, ma tante Bellatrix aussi était une Black avant de se marier…

À la seconde où il prononça le dernier mot de sa phrase, il blêmit d'un coup. Aurait-il une cousine autre que Nymphadora ? Serait-il possible qu'une de ses tantes ait eu un enfant et l'aurait abandonné ? Nymphadora n'a pas été abandonnée alors il serait peu probable qu'Andromeda l'aille abandonner… mais Bellatrix, ce serait explicable.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es ma cousine ? Tu serais la fille de cette folle dingue de Bellatrix ? demanda-il, soudainement nerveux.

\- Wow ! C'est fou comment ton cerveau surchauffe en ce moment Malefoy ! Tu y es presque. Mais regarde-moi.

\- Bah… je te regarde là…

\- NON ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde mes cheveux, mes yeux… mon nez… ne vois-tu pas une ressemblance quelconque avec quelqu'un que tu connais très bien ?

Drago déglutit. Il prit la peine de la dévisager, de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang! C'était sa propre copie au féminin. Sa mère était jadis une Black avant de devenir une Malefoy… Avait-elle eu un autre homme dans sa vie ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

\- Eh bien voilà, ajouta la jeune blonde. Tu viens de comprendre.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Quelques jours… c'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a dit. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… ni si je devais te l'avouer… mais le fait que tu aies voulu m'embrasser… je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs.

\- Je n'éprouve rien pour toi. J'essayais simplement de conclure avec toi, espèce de petite voleuse de famille ! Je n'y crois rien à ce que tu raconte ! Je vais en parler à mon père et il me dira que tu es une escroc ! N'essaie pas de t'approcher de moi, tu veux seulement notre richesse… et cette richesse, elle m'appartient compris ! DÉGAGE MAINTENANT ! rétorqua-t-il, en colère.

Ashley n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, d'un pas vif et rapide, en la laissant seule, aux limites de la forêt interdite.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme… Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient eu une bonne connexion, mais il avait fait tout ce cirque pour conclure avec elle… il n'était qu'un porc. Il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa famille… et il allait l'annoncer à ses parents… allaient-ils la renier aussi. Elle s'approcha de la cabane du garde-chasse quand elle vit Harry sortir de là.

\- Oh, Bonjour Ashley ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda le survivant.

\- Bonjour Harry. Ça pourrais aller mieux… fit-elle, en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Allez viens avec moi, on rentre au château, tu peux tout me raconter.

Ashley lui raconta tout ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy, et comment elle se sentait par rapport à sa vraie famille.

\- Oh tu sais, Malefoy est un crétin. C'est une sale fouine et ses parents sont comme lui… Tu ne manques rien de ne pas faire partie de cette famille. Mais je comprends aussi que tu veule les connaitre… ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans parents…

\- Merci Harry… je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'écouterais et me comprendrais aussi bien.

Il se tourna vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

 _Il sent si bon._ Pensa la jeune verte.

\- Maintenant, reprit Harry, en se détachant doucement d'elle. Ne pleure plus et allons en cours de Botanique ! Montre-moi que tu es aussi courageuse qu'une Gryffondor, et aussi fière qu'une Serpentard !

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le cours de Botanique. Deux personnes les suivaient de près.

\- J'ai bien entendu Théo, fit une jeune femme aux cheveux noir ébène.

\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Nott. Pansy… Drago a une sœur !

\- Je savais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais qu'ils se ressemblaient trop ! Le prince et la princesse des Serpentards. Pourquoi Drago ne nous as rien dit ?

\- J'en sais rien Parkinson… on va lui demander en Botanique.

\- M'ouaiis… tu as raison. Peut-être que Blaise est au courant aussi ! Pourquoi pas nous?

\- Pansy tait-toi, on arrive.

Pansy et Théodore s'installèrent à côté de Drago, qui avait la tête ailleurs. Il était perdu et en colère. Pourquoi ses parents lui auraient caché quelque chose d'aussi gros. Pourquoi auraient-ils abandonné leur fille. Tout cela semblait inimaginable. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil au bout de la table, où Ashley était installée, avec Potter et Weasley. Comment pouvait-elle être avec eux si elle était une Malefoy ! C'est impossible. Elle était une honte pour la famille.

Blaise arriva et s'installa à côté du prince de Serpentard.

\- Salut mon vieux, ça vas ? T'as une tête d'enterrement. Ça s'est bien passé ce matin avec Ashley ? demanda-il naïvement.

\- OH ! PARCE QUE TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT ZABINI ! cria la jeune Parkinson. DRAGICHOUNET… pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ! Je suis ta meilleure amie après tout ! brailla-elle.

Elle l'avait crié tellement fort que madame Chourave s'était arrêter, et tout le monde écoutait la dispute entre les Serpentards.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles… commença le métis.

\- NE FAIT PAS L'INNOCENT ZABINI. On a entendu cette petite peste blonde parler avec le balafré. On sait Drago que c'est ta sœur ! Que tu n'es pas le seul héritier Malefoy. Pourquoi tu le dis à Blaise et pas à nous hein ! Théo et moi, on est des poubelles peut-être ?!

Blaise n'avait jamais vu Pansy aussi en colère. Il était également bouche-bée, il savait que Drago voulait mettre la nouvelle dans son lit mais n'avait aucune idée qu'ils partageaient le même sang. Il se tourna vers son ami et vit qu'il était sur le point de manquer d'air et de s'évanouir. Il lança un regard désolé à la jeune blonde et répondit à Pansy.

\- Je n'en savais rien Pan's…

\- Personne ne savait… rétorqua Ashley au bout de la table. Merci Pansy, maintenant toute l'école va être au courant… T'aurais dû crier un peu plus fort pour que tous les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles entendent.

Drago sorti de la classe, les poings fermés et se dirigea vers les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Il monta les marches en vitesse et s'installa dans un coin les yeux fermés.

 _Dites-moi que je rêve, et que ce calvaire sera fini demain…_ pensa-t-il très fort.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster ce deuxième chapitre mais j'étais en plein déménagement, avec le travail ce n'est pas facile, et j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration voyez-vous. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris et un énorme merci à 1** **d'avoir laissé une review. J'aimerais en avoir plus les amis. Ça m'aiderait certainement à continuer et c'est toujours agréable à lire.**

 **À Bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tiens toujours à préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et honnêtement, j'aimerais un peut plus de reviews si ce n'est pas trop demnadé. Merci à** **17\. Harry qui m'avait laissé une review lors du premier chapitre. J'espère que tu suis toujours mon histoire.**  
 **Merci également à** **Maxine3482** **pour ta review, ca me fait énormément plaisir que tu aime ma fiction. Effectivement, Ashley est le lien qui rapprochera nos deux maisons préférés mais pas sans embûches. J'espère que j'ai posté assez vite. Tu me diras ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous :)**

Ashley ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Blaise sermonnait Pansy et Théo de ne pas avoir plus confiance en leur ami. Il lançait plusieurs regards en direction de la belle blonde mais il ne savait pas trop s'il devait aller lui parler. Drago avait tellement l'air fâché. Évidemment, Drago était son meilleur ami, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un pas vers elle… Il était le plus fidèle des amis.

Ron s'approcha délicatement de la jeune Serpentard qui semblait totalement désorientée. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers les Gryffondors. Harry la salua gentiment et Neville demanda comment elle se sentait par rapport à tout ça. Ashley se rendit bien vite compte que les gens chez les Gryffondors étaient beaucoup plus accueillants que ceux de sa propre maison. Ashley chercha du réconfort envers son amie avec qui elle s'était confiée plus tôt ce matin mais en scrutant la salle des yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Où était-elle passée ?

\- Vous avez vu Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh je l'ai vu partir vers la sortie quand Parkinson et Zabini ont commencé à se crier dessus, répondit Seamus, qui s'infiltrait dans la conversation.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, le blondinet réfléchissait à cette journée. Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller… cela doit être un cauchemar.

\- Bon sang ! C'est ridicule, dit-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi !

Il se promenait dans tous les sens, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne contrôlait rien du tout et il détestait ça. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, toutes ses émotions pouvaient ressortir à ce moment. Il était tranquille et totalement seul, il n'avait rien à craindre de paraitre faible. Enfin… c'était ce qu'il croyait.

\- HEY HO ! Mes oreilles Malefoy ! dit une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnût entre milles.

\- Granger…

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près.

\- Pourquoi tu pètes les plombs sur Ashley… la pauvre elle n'a pas demandé à être dans une famille aussi pourri que la tienne.

\- Sale sang de bourbe, pour qui tu te prends de critiquer ma famille comme ça, je pense que la plus à plaindre ici c'est toi, avec ton sang souillé.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'écouter m'insulter sale FOUINE. Mais puisque tu l'utilise dans ce sens… sache qu'au moins il y a quelqu'un avec un bon fond dans ta famille maintenant, une belle jeune femme qui permet de redorer ce qui est crassé chez la famille Malefoy et en plus compte toi chanceux, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-bourbe comme tu aimes si bien le dire. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, bien s'entendre avec son frère, et rencontrer sa famille. Mais TOI… toi tu lui crache dessus comme une vulgaire chaussette. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une confidente, une sœur, une vraie personne avec qui partager tes joies et tes tristesses. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'apprécier une personne… un lien de sang Malefoy c'est si fort. C'est une des plus belles choses de la terre que nous, chaque enfant unique recherche tous les jours de notre vie. Je l'ai trouvé avec Harry même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang… Mais tu as la capacité à l'amour d'une mouche. Rappelle-toi d'une chose… Ashley n'en veut pas à ton argent, ni à ton statut… ni à ton héritage… elle ne voulait que ton amour… et celle de tes parents… RAPPELLE-TOI DE CELA LORSQUE TU RACONTERAS CETTE HISTOIRE À TES PARENTS N'IMPORTE COMMENT.

Drago resta silencieux et fixait sa pire ennemie. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Pour qui se prenait-elle de lui faire la morale comme ça? Elle finit par soupirer d'exaspération et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas la retenir mais subitement, l'envie de se confier lui brûla les lèvres et lui noua l'estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une sœur. Il avait ses amis pour se confier. Il avait Pansy… qui était agaçante la plupart du temps et qui essayait toujours de l'embrasser… Théo… bah Théo ne l'écoutait jamais et ne parlait que de filles. Il avait Blaise. Blaise était son meilleur ami à qui il pouvait confier n'importe quoi… mais Blaise ne comprenait pas lorsqu'il lui parlait de sa famille… il était incapable de se mettre à sa place… À la longue… Ashley le pourrait…

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Ça suffit Drago! Se gifla-t-il mentalement.

Il se décida donc à envoyer un Hibou à sa mère.

 _Bonjour mère,_

 _Le Week-End qui vient, j'aimerais bien retourner au manoir pour parler avec vous et père de quelque chose d'assez important._

 _J'aimerais également vous présenter quelqu'un si vous le voulez bien. C'est une jeune fille qui est nouvellement arrivée à Serpentard._

 _Merci,_

 _D. Malefoy._

Il redescendit dans les sous-sols et s'enferma pour le restant de la journée dans son dortoir à réfléchir. Pourquoi son parrain le savait et ne lui avait rien dit. Tout le monde aurait pu l'aider à se préparer à cela mais personne ne l'as fait. Pourquoi ? Au final, ça ne fait rien d'avoir une sœur… il aurait aimé être préparé et ne pas essayer de mettre sa propre sœur dans son lit. Comme il avait été stupide de ne pas s'apercevoir de la ressemblance fragrante. Les même magnifiques cheveux blonds, les siens étaient si longs, lorsqu'elle se faisait une queue de cheval, ça dégageait son visage et elle avait le don de mettre un petit peu de maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris. Elle était très belle. Elle avait la beauté d'une Malefoy.

Drago fut vite sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le grand-duc qui frappait contre la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et prit la réponse de sa mère qui était entre ses pattes.

 _Cher fils,_

 _Il nous ferait très plaisir à ton père et moi que tu passes le week-end ici au manoir tu sais. Ton père demande si la jeune fille que tu veux nous présenter est jolie et digne d'un Malefoy. Tu sais, on est très heureux de voir que tu tiens à une fille et que tu as envie de nous la présenter._

 _À bientôt mon chéri,_

 _Ta mère, Narcissa._

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du Serpentard. Ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. La surprise va être un choc pour ses parents.

 _C'était à eux de me mettre au courant_ , pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme enfila sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, il croisa son meilleur ami.

\- Drago ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda le métis.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Blaise savait que son ami allait lui parler quand il en aurait envie alors il n'insista pas.

\- Tu sais que… on a cours de DFM dans 5 minutes ? fit-il remarqué au prince des Serpentards.

\- Oh merde! Allons s'y.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. En entrant, il vit la jeune Ashley, assise devant avec sa pire ennemie. Il serra les poings mais se concentra à rester calme. Il ne voulait pas lui parler devant Granger. Cette foutu Sang-de-bourbe, toujours en train de se mêler des affaires des autres. En scrutant la pièce, il vit Neville et Seamus au bureau à leur gauche et Pansy et Millicent Bulstrode à droite. Blaise et lui allèrent s'installer derrière eux. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore entré dans la salle de classe. Millicent se retourna vivement vers notre prince.

\- Alors Drago ! Comme ça, Ashley est ta sœur ! Dit-elle en ricanant.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ça te pose problème Bulstrode ?

\- Oh non pas du tout! Mais elle est très convoitée dans l'école. Surtout chez les Gryffondors, répondit-elle en pointant la jeune blonde qui discutait avec Neville et Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, rétorqua-il.

\- Ils veulent tous la mettre dans leur lit, ria Pansy.

\- Qu'ils essaient voir! Cracha Hermione, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Tu sais, Ashley n'est pas le genre à être une fille facile.

\- Non, elle est comme toi Sang-de-bourbe ? une coincée ? ria le blondinet, défendant sa réputation.

\- MALEFOY! Je ne suis pas coincée, comme tu dis, je ne saute simplement pas sur le premier venu !

\- Une chance sinon t'aurais sauté sur le balafré !

Hermione rougit. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Pansy ainsi qu'à Ron qui écoutait derrière.

\- Alors là, t'a tapé dans le mille Drago. Regarde, elle rougit la sang-de-merde.

\- Vous… non avec Potter ? bégaya Malefoy, avec le fou rire.

\- Non ! Répliqua la lionne, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que ça dans la vie Malefoy, coucher avec les gens ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que personne ne veut de toi Granger!

\- La journée où une fille te fera tomber amoureux… on verra bien.

\- Si tu crois que je suis assez bête pour tomber amoureux, tu te fou la baguette dans l'œil.

\- FERMEZ-LÀ ! Vous avez besoin d'intimité peut-être… Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger ?

Le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans la classe.

\- Non professeur. Firent les deux jeunes concernés.

Le cours se passa silencieusement. Hermione ne répondait même pas aux questions du professeur Rogue tellement elle était furieuse contre Malefoy. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour juger de sa relation avec Harry. Effectivement, elle avait eu des sentiments pour Harry il y a longtemps. C'était avant de se rendre compte que son amour pour lui était plus fraternel qu'amoureux. Et puis, elle n'était pas coincée. Elle attendait juste le bon gars. C'est normal non ? Harry la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Tu sais Mione, le cours est terminé.

\- Oh ! J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées Harry.

\- Je sais, tout le monde est partie et Ashley est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais complètement dans la lune et qu'elle parlait dans le vide.

Hermione éclata de rire. Comme elle pouvait être lunatique parfois. Surtout dans ses pensées, et puis… il y avait Malefoy. Elle avait pensée à ce qu'il disait tout ce temps. Pourquoi est-ce que ses paroles lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide ? _Ressaisit toi Hermione._

\- On va manger Mione ? demanda le survivant, qui voyait qu'elle repartait dans ses pensées.

\- Oui bien sur ! Oh Harry… comment tu trouves Ashley?

Harry rougit instantanément. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

\- Euh… bah… elle est gentille… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas dupe et que tu rougis chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce son nom.

\- Oh Mione… j'en sais rien… elle est super jolie, attentionnée, douce, calme… mais c'est une Malefoy. La fouine me tuerait même s'il ne l'a toujours pas accepté dans sa famille.

\- On s'en fiche de lui. Elle est vraiment charmante et comme tu l'as dit, elle est douce et gentille. Tout le contraire de lui… et j'ai remarqué comme elle te lance des petits regards parfois. Je suis certaine que tu ne lui es pas indifférent.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr que si, idiot ! Allez, quand tu en auras l'occasion, parle-lui.

\- Ouais… t'as surement raison. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire. En espérant que Ron n'ai pas une attirance pour elle lui aussi.

\- Oh, Harry ! Pense à toi un peu aussi, tu veux !

Le survivant acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Il commençait à se faire tard et Ron devait commencer à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Ils se saluèrent en arrivant devant leur chambre respective et s'endormirent dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, une jeune blonde lisait confortablement un livre sur son canapé. Le prince des serpents entra alors dans la salle commune, accompagné de ses deux amis. Il fit signe à ses amis de le laisser seul avec Ashley. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans leur dortoir laissant les Malefoy seuls.

\- Hm… Ashley … commença doucement le blondinet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Lui répondit-elle froidement.

\- Je… j'ai pris le temps de penser à tout cela… demain je pars pour le manoir voir mes parents…

\- Vous vivez dans un manoir !

\- Ouais… et… tu sais… si tu es ma sœur… tu mérites de rencontrer tes parents…

\- Oh alors maintenant tu me crois, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Personne ! rougit Drago. Mais tu sais… ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas… honnêtement, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'aurais aimé m'en attendre tu sais… mon parrain te l'a annoncé… alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me l'annoncer à moi… pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien dit à ton sujet…

\- J'en sais rien Drago… je suis sincèrement désolée de gâcher ta vie…

\- Mais tu ne gâche pas ma vie… j'ai l'air d'un connard à chaque instant mais je ne le suis pas… je te le promets. Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai une sœur… je dois m'y habituer c'est tout.

\- Oh… Drago… je suis si heureuse… j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit ta première réaction !

\- Ouais… bah peut-être que si j'avais su… je n'aurais pas essayé de t'embrasser.

\- Je comprends…

Ashley se leva et déposa son livre sur la table. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il la fixa sans bouger, ne sachant aucunement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus près et le pris dans ses bras. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et ils restèrent comme cela un bon moment. C'était bon d'avoir une sœur finalement. Drago n'avait jamais ressentie ce sentiment étrange… cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Le sentiment de solitude s'estompait de plus en plus. Il se sentait bien. Il resserra alors son étreinte, ce qui fit plaisir à sa petite sœur, qui calla sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Blaise qui venait de sortir du dortoir.

Les deux blonds se séparèrent à contrecœur.

\- Je dis ça comme ça… poursuivit le métis. Mais vous voir comme je vous ai vu pouvais être interprété d'une autre façon que fraternelle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Blaise était content de voir son meilleur ami comme cela et que l'ambiance chez les Serpentards allait redevenir comme avant. Ils discutèrent sur le canapé tous les trois un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent tous se coucher. Une grande journée attendait les Malefoy demain et ils se devaient d'être en forme.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Nous étions déjà Samedi matin. Ashley se leva, rayonnante comme le soleil. Elle prépara ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Drago l'attendait déjà à l'entrée.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle toute excitée.

Ils marchèrent donc vers les limites du château puis transplanèrent ensemble direction : Manoir Malefoy. Ashley était émerveillée par la beauté du manoir. En entrant, un elfe de maison vint les débarrasser de leurs affaires. Drago lui pris la main et l'amena vers le salon où ils allaient surement s'installer pour discuter. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses parents soient déjà dans le salon à les attendre.

\- Mère… Père… Bonjour, dit-il en détachant subitement sa main de celle de la jeune blonde.

\- Bonjour Drago, nous sommes si contents de te voir mon chéri. Fit Narcissa, en s'approchant de son fils.

\- Bonjour fils. Je vois que tu nous apporte de la charmante compagnie. Bonjour mademoiselle…

\- Ashley, bégaya la jeune blonde, sur le bord des larmes.

\- Enchantée Ashley… je suis Lucius Malefoy, le père de ce jeune homme.

\- C'est impressionnant chez vous Monsieur Malefoy, ajouta la jeune fille, poliment.

\- Ce qui est impressionnant, coupa la mère de Drago, ce sont vos cheveux mademoiselle… Bon sang! Ils sont de la même couleur que les nôtre… aucune différence…

\- Euh… père, mère, s'empressa de continuer Drago, je… nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer tous les deux.

\- Oh mon chéri… pourquoi es-tu si nerveux… nous sommes tellement heureux de voir que tu t'es enfin trouvé une compagne… qui n'est pas cette greluche de Pansy Parkinson qui plus est.

\- Non mère ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… assoyez-vous tous les deux s'il vous plait.

La famille Malefoy s'installèrent donc tous ensemble sur les canapés en cuir du manoir. Drago insista pour qu'Ashley s'installe près de lui au cas où cela tournerait mal. Drago s'élança.

\- Mère… il se trouve que je ne suis pas le seul héritier Malefoy de cette famille. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Il avait dit ça si directement que la jeune blonde pris la main du jeune homme et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Comment oses-tu parler à ta mère de cette façon jeune homme, demanda son père.

Narcissa regarda attentivement la jeune femme devant elle. Elle était effectivement la copie conforme de son fils. Les même yeux gris, les même cheveux blonds, le même petit nez.

\- Seigneur… je croyais que tu étais entre de bonnes mains jeune fille…

\- Je… oui je l'étais… se défendit Ashley… mais j'avais envie de connaître ma vrai famille…

\- Nous n'étions pas prêts à donner une petite sœur à Drago… Lucius et moi avons donc décidé d'un commun accord, de t'envoyer dans une famille qui serait prête à t'accueillir et t'aimer comme il se doit. Pas que nous ne voulions pas de toi mais tu sais… avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'avoir une fille et qu'elle soit soumise aux désirs du Seigneur. Nous savions qu'il entrainait les jeunes hommes au combat mais nous étions inquiets qu'il ne te réserve pas le même sort.

\- Mère, commença Drago… pourquoi ne pas être allé la chercher après la guerre ?

\- Je ne voulais pas l'arraché à sa famille adoptive comme ça. Ils ont eu tellement de difficulté à avoir un enfant. Je suis sincèrement désolée Ashley… nous ne voulions pas te créer du chagrin. Nous voulions simplement te protéger et nous protéger par la même occasion. C'est pour cela que nous ne t'avons rien dit Drago… tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, tu étais beaucoup trop jeune… et c'était plus facile de te cacher la vérité… comme ça tu ne pouvais avoir l'occasion d'être questionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ashley écoutait le récit de sa mère biologique sans cligner des yeux. Elle était complètement sous le choc.

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère Ashley… mais sache que nous ne voulions que ton bien dans cette histoire. Sache que notre porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi… Comment as-tu appris que nous étions ta famille ?

\- C'est… c'est le professeur Rogue qui m'as tout dit et m'a expliquer que mon frère était dans la même maison que moi…

\- C'est bien Rogue ça…

\- Tu es donc à Serpentard? Demanda Lucius, qui venait de sortir de son nuage.

\- Oui…

\- Tu as bien ta place chez les Malefoy alors, conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La discussion continua dans le calme et la paix. Ashley était ébahi par la façon dont elle avait été accueillie dans sa famille biologique. En ayant eu la réaction de Drago, elle s'attendait à une crise avec ses parents. Ils passèrent donc un week-end agréable tout en apprenant à se connaitre. Narcissa était heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa fille et de voir à quel point son fils prenait son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Il développait le sentiment de protection envers elle comme si elle était une petite fleur.

C'est vrai qu'ils se sont rapprochés énormément durant ce week-end. Ils agissaient déjà comme un frère et une sœur… à rire, à se chamailler, à se confier l'un à l'autre.

En retournant à Poudlard, ils essayèrent de camoufler un peu leur complicité qui était devenue vraiment forte. C'est quand même étonnant en un week-end. Ils étaient dans le dortoir de Drago, en pleine conversation sur le lit de celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous détesté les Gryffondors ? demanda alors la jeune sœur.

\- Oh… c'est compliqué. Une chance que t'as pas parlée de Potter et sa bande devant mon père, il aurait sorti de ses gonds.

\- Mais… tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

\- Je… c'est qu'une vieille dispute entre nos deux maisons qui durent depuis des siècles… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ils sont juste… Sainte-Potter avec ses exploits… Granger la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Weasmoche l'abrutit.

\- Mais tu sais… ils sont gentils. Ce sont mes amis, j'aimerais bien que tu apprennes à les connaitre.

\- Écoute, tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais te dire… mais je ne te forcerai jamais à ne plus leur parler… par contre, je n'ai pas envie de les côtoyer.

\- Même pour moi ? demanda-elle, avec des yeux de chiens battus.

\- Je pourrais les TOLÉRER dans la même pièce que moi… mais ne me demande pas de copiner avec eux.

\- SUPER ! J'ai envie de faire une petite fête, pour célébrer tout ça.

\- Oh Ash… non…

\- SI ! s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse ! Je demanderai la permission au professeur Dumbledore.

 _C'est partie pour l'enfer…_ pensa le jeune prince des serpents. La jeune fille partie voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation et il accepta avec plaisir de leur libérer une salle pour faire une petite fête tranquille… ce qui permettrait peut-être également le rapprochement des maisons.

Elle s'empressa de retourner à sa chambre et envoya un hibou à ses amis pour leur demander s'ils étaient disponibles pour une petite fête privée. Elle permit à Drago d'amener ses amis avec lui pour qu'il se sente moins seul entourés des Gryffondors. Tous avaient accepté mais le trio d'or n'était pas du tout au courant que la bande de Malefoy allait être présente.

Ashley était arrivé dans la salle que Dumbledore avait ouverte pour elle avant les autres pour la décorer et elle avait demandé aux elfes s'ils pouvaient emporter la nourriture et les boissons. Théodore Nott arriva le premier, pour aider la jeune fille. Il avait subtilement emporté un flacon d'alcool pour pimenter la soirée. Il se dépêcha de verser le flacon dans le punch qui était mis à disposition pour la soirée. Ashley n'avait absolument rien vue, trop occupée à installer les décorations.

Les invités arriva enfin et s'installèrent confortablement sur les canapés de cette salle encore inconnu de tous. C'était vraiment joli et bien décorer. Ashley se servit un verre de punch et invita les autres à faire de même.

\- Délicieux ce punch, dit-elle aux autres.

Comme elle s'y attendait, sur le canapé de gauche, il y avait Pansy, Théo, Blaise et Drago, sur celui de droite, il y avait Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé du milieu, face aux deux autres et invita Harry à s'installer près d'elle, ce qui fit rougir le survivant, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago.

\- Alors... commença la jeune Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour briser cette glace !

\- On pourrait jouer à Action ou Vérité, fit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi pas! Allez, je commence, sourit Ashley. Ron ! Action ou Vérité ?

\- Pourquoi moi… je choisis Vérité.

\- Parfait… euh… as-tu déjà eu une copine ?

\- Mais quelle question stupide, rétorqua son frère, on est déjà tous au courant de sa relation avec Lavande Brown.

\- Et bien, dit-elle en se retournant vers son frère, JE n'étais pas au courant vois-tu alors je pose les questions que je veux. Si tu veux des questions croustillantes, tu les poseras toi-même.

Hermione éclata de rire. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à la fouine comme son amie l'avait fait.

\- Bon très bien, continua Ron. Oui j'ai déjà eu une copine. À mon tour… Zabini, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Vérité… je me méfis avec vous les lions.

\- As-tu déjà conclut avec Parkinson ?

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE, firent les deux concernés.

\- Eh oh, je demande c'est tout, répondit le rouquin pour se défendre.

\- Je ne suis pas désespérer à ce point-là, fit Pansy.

\- Parfait alors Pans, continua Blaise avec malice, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Je ne suis pas trouillarde moi, Action !

\- Euh… tu dois avaler d'un coup, tout ton verre de punch et aller t'en servir un autre après.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

\- C'était vraiment facile ! Je vais même remplir le verre de tout le monde.

Tout le monde était déjà avancé en alcool sans le savoir, celle-ci commençait à faire son effet. Surtout sur les filles.

\- Alors, Potter, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Vérité, Parkinson, défia-t-il à son tour.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

\- Euh… je… peut-être bien… oui…

Hermione sentait le coup foireux à plein nez et elle ne voulait pas que son amie l'apprenne comme cela, surtout devant Ginny qui elle, était amoureuse d'Harry depuis plusieurs années.

\- Bon allez Harry à ton tour ! coupa-elle pour faire diversion.

\- Oui ! Euh, Nott, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Tu dois lécher l'orteil de Parkinson.

\- Berk, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Allez ! fit les Gryffondors tous en cœur.

Théodore s'exécuta devant le rire diabolique de son ami. Drago était plier en deux tellement cela lui faisait rire. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Alors à mon tour, continua Nott. Drago, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Théo.

\- Très bien… J'aurais voulu te donner une conséquence digne de ce nom mais puisqu'elle est ta sœur, je vais t'épargner… Oh et puis non tiens, je n'ai pas besoin d'Ashley pour ça.

Les Malefoy le regardèrent incrédule. Qu'allait-il demander à Drago.

\- Tu vas… continua Théo, Tu vas embrasser Hermione.

La lionne déglutit et se mit à rougir vivement. Ron serra les poings, prêts à sauter à la gorge du Serpentard. Drago blêmit.

\- Ok peut-être que nous devrions changer de jeu… commença la blonde avec l'appui du survivant.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à chercher un autre jeu… Drago prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je vais le faire.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée. Surtout la concernée, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Hé si je n'en ai pas envie Malefoy… ce n'est pas à moi cette conséquence. Se défendit-elle.

\- Je croyais que les lions étaient courageux et ne fuyaient jamais le danger. Ressens-tu un certain danger Granger ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme. L'orgueil de la jeune femme prit le dessus et elle se laissa approcher doucement. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, comme s'il l'apprivoisait. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et il s'approcha de son visage. Il le prit entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- HÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Protesta Blaise, c'est un bisou grand-mère ça, pas un vrai baiser !

\- Tu veux un vrai baiser, défia le blond. Prend des notes Zabini.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le visage de la lionne et fondit directement sur ses lèvres. Hermione écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma aussitôt. Drago approfondit le baiser, et sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser, ce qui lui procréa une sensation agréable de chaleur à travers tout le corps. Il poussa donc un peu plus pour demander l'accès à la langue de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle lui autorisa à son plus grand bonheur. Il ressentait des papillons dans son bas ventre. Sur le moment, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'ils étaient que tous les deux dans la pièce. Il se ressaisit bien vite car s'ils avaient été seuls, il serait déjà étendu par terre avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sur le moment, aucun sang ne comptait pour lui tellement le baiser échanger avec Hermione lui donnait une décharge électrique. Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il se détacha à regret de la lionne.

\- Maintenant ça va ? demanda Drago à Blaise.

\- Euh oui mec… fit-il surpris.

Tout le monde était resté silencieux pendant leur baiser. Les filles rêvaient de se faire embrasser comme cela, et les garçons étaient jaloux de ne pas procurer cet effet aux filles. Cette scène était digne d'un film.

\- Bon pas que je veule jouer les Raba joie mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, fit Ginny.

\- T'as raison Gin', allez allons s'y avant que Rusard nous trouve.

Hermione était encore sous le choc du baiser. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser comme personne ne l'avait embrassé auparavant. Certes, elle avait eu une relation avec Victor Krum et il embrassait bien mais jamais comme ce qu'elle venait de ressentir avec Malefoy. Elle avait ressentie cette décharge électrique dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas eu envie que ce baiser se termine alors que ce n'est pas normal. _Bon sang! C'est Malefoy, ressaisit toi Hermione !_

\- Mione, ça va ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, oui… tout vas bien. Je vais aller dormir je crois. Tu devrais aider Ashley à ranger, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Malefoy est toujours là je te signale.

\- Je m'en occupe. HEY MALEFOY.

\- Quoi, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda le concerné.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de mettre des choses au clair par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.

Drago lança un regard à sa sœur qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide et qu'il pouvait partir. À ce moment, elle se dit qu'Hermione irait bien avec son frère… mais bon, c'est beau de rêver comme on dit.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune blonde au moment où Drago et Hermione quittèrent la pièce.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, j'en serais ravie, répondit Ashley, le rose aux joues.

Il commença à ranger la nourriture et les boissons.

\- Tu sais, je suis convaincu que quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans le Punch.

\- Oh… tu l'as gouté toi aussi ? Je trouvais qu'il était fort, rigola-t-elle.

\- Oui, rigola-t-il à son tour, Écoute Ashley j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

\- Je t'écoute Harry.

\- Eh bien… je sais que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'on se connaît tous les deux… mais tu me plais. Et Hermione m'as dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de venir t'en parler… tu vois… je ne suis pas super habile avec ces choses-là, et puis tu es la sœur de Malefoy et …

\- On s'en fiche de mon frère, coupa-t-elle. Je décide bien de ce que je veux, tu ne crois pas ? Tu sais Harry, tu me plais aussi… mais je croyais que tu sortais avec Ginny.

\- Oh, non ! Ginny est la petite sœur de Ron, que je considère également comme ma sœur.

\- Je vois… Et bien, on pourrais commencer en douceur et se donner rendez-vous ?

\- Ouais bonne idée. T'aimerais faire quoi ? et Quand ?

\- Surprend moi, fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha du survivant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci pour ton aide Harry. À bientôt !

Puis elle sortit de la salle pour aller rejoindre son dortoir, le cœur dans les nuages. Harry lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle avait un frère protecteur et des amis formidables. Et son frère avait embrassé Hermione… d'un baiser passionné. La journée n'avait pas pu être plus belle. Elle s'endormie le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione était installée dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts à penser à la soirée qu'elle venait de passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la porte pour laisser la langue de Drago glisser avec la sienne. Un simple baiser faisait l'affaire… Et pourquoi diable avait-elle apprécié ce baiser…

De l'autre côté, Drago était également couché dans son lit, Zabini sur le lit voisin.

\- Tu y es allé fort ce soir Dray, fit le métis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais dans une phase Blaise… on aurait dit qu'en l'embrassant je n'étais plus moi-même, et ç'était agréable.

\- Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tout de même ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! T'inquiète Zabini, j'en ai rien à faire d'elle.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit Drago.

\- Bonne Nuit Blaise.

Il s'endormit sur les paroles du jeune métis. Lui amoureux de Granger ? Jamais. Les poules auront des dents avant que ça arrive. C'est une promesse. Et puis, il devait s'occuper de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter à ces futilités.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Il était assez long, je suis fière de moi. Allez, à vos clavier et laissez-moi vos impressions. Merci et à bientôt ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Maxine3482 pour ton soutien. C'est super agréable de savoir que ma fiction plais à quelqu'un. Écoute, je suis sur que tu ne t'attend pas du tout à la suite. Dit moi ce que tu en penses.  
Pour les autres, Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews s.v.p.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour nos joyeux fêtards. Ashley se leva et se doucha. En sortant, elle s'enroula d'une serviette se dirigea vers la porte. En ouvrant celle-ci, elle tomba vis-à-vis de deux Serpentard avec un sourire narquois au visage.

\- Salut Malefoy fille, fit l'un deux.

\- Oh, c'est vous… Goyle, Crabbe. Excusez-moi, je dois aller m'habiller.

\- T'es bien foutue dit donc ! répondit Crabbe.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, continua Goyle, il serait bien dommage que cette serviette s'envole.

Ashley fronça les sourcils et resserra sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle croyait que c'était des plaisanteries mais ils avaient un air tellement sérieux au visage qu'elle commença à douter.

\- Bon sa suffit les gars ! se défendit-elle. Poussez-vous.

Elle les poussa doucement sur le côté et s'enferma dans son dortoir. Elle était quelque peu troublée de ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle avaient-ils agit comme des crétins ? Elle s'empressa de mettre sa robe de sorcier, se sécha brièvement les cheveux et sortie, direction : La Grande Salle.

En arrivant à la table des Serpentards, elle vit les deux imbéciles de ce matin assis plus loin avec Millicent, elle alla donc s'asseoir près de son frère.

\- Ça t'en a pris du temps, Ash, déclara son frère.

\- Oh… j'ai pris trop de temps sous la douche, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- Ah ! Les filles ! ria Blaise en roulant des yeux.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois ensemble. Pansy un peu en retrait, enviait la jeune blonde. Drago faisait tellement attention à elle. Et Blaise aussi… elle avait l'impression de s'être fait voler sa place parmi le trio. Elle regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondors et se rendit compte qu'on la fixait. Un rouquin la regardait déjà depuis quelques minutes. _Merde,_ se maudit-elle. Il l'avait vu pendant un moment de faiblesse. Ron sourit de son côté. Comme ça la reine des glaces possède de la chaleur au fond de son cœur.

\- Alors, on a quoi aujourd'hui, demanda Ron à ses camarades.

\- Oh, on a Potions ce matin… je n'ai pas d'y aller…

\- Hermione ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas envie d'aller en cours ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas le cours qui m'ennuie… je n'ai pas envie de croiser la fouine, se plaignit la lionne.

\- Ouais après le baiser d'hier, je comprends que ça puisse te gêner un peu Mione, ricana le survivant.

\- Oh la ferme Harry, répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Si tu veux, je peux lui refaire le portrait à Malefoy.

\- Harry, occupe-toi donc de ton futur rendez-vous avec la Malefoy gentille.

\- Tu as le béguin pour Ashley ? demanda Ron, qui n'était effectivement pas au courant de leurs cachotteries.

\- Ouais… j'en ai glissé un mot à Mione car elle m'a découvert. T'inquiète Ron, j'allais t'en parler… je ne suis même pas sur de ce qu'elle peut ressentir…

\- T'as pas à t'en faire Harry, t'as ça dans le sang ! répondit Hermione en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de classe. Hermione entra la première et alla s'installer au premier bureau devant. Au moment où elle voulut s'asseoir, le professeur Slughorn entra en trombe dans le local.

\- Miss Granger, je vous prierais de rester debout.

\- Euh… pourquoi Professeur ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Aujourd'hui, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, je dois moi-même choisir les binômes et ce, pour le restant de l'année.

\- Oh non, répondit Harry. Je suppose les Gryffondors seront jumelés aux Serpentards…

\- Effectivement Monsieur Potter, vous avez un sens de la déduction très aiguisé. C'est une des qualités que j'appréciais énormément chez votre mère.

\- Merci professeur…

Les élèves étaient entassés les uns contre les autres puisque tout le monde devait rester debout.

\- Très bien alors Bonjour à tous chers élèves, restez calme, je vais vous départir pour chacun des sièges.

\- J'espère que je ne serai pas avec St-Potty ou Weasmoche… ou pire, la Sang-de-Bourbe, précisa Malefoy.

\- Oh tu sais… chuchota Blaise, être avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pourrait avoir du bon. C'est elle qui a les meilleures notes.

\- Hé, c'est de mon amie que vous êtes en train de parler, réprimanda Ashley en leur donnant chacun un coup sur la tête.

Le professeur de potions s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Très bien alors … Miss Parkinson, vous serez avec Ronald Weasley

\- Oh non… pas l'abrutit, fit la dites Parkinson.

\- HÉÉÉÉ, tu sais ce qu'il te répondit l'abrutit !

\- Ronald, reste tranquille, chuchota Hermione en tirant sur sa robe.

\- Monsieur Zabini, avec Monsieur Potter. Miss Malefoy, j'avais envie de vous placer avec Miss Granger puisque vous êtes nouvelle, mais j'ai dû rétracter mon choix, vous aller être avec Monsieur Longdubat. Neville, vous prendrez bien soin de la nouvelle.

\- Oui Monsieur, dit-il en souriant à la jeune blonde.

\- Miss Granger, poursuivit le professeur, vous serez avec Monsieur Malefoy. Demande obligatoire du directeur.

\- QUOI ! firent les deux concernés.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il nous placer ensemble ? demanda la lionne.

\- J'en sais rien Miss Granger, mais je trouve que c'est une excellente idée vu vos réactions.

\- Vous aimez la torture à ce que je vois… finit-elle.

Le professeur esquissa un sourire. C'est qu'elle avait du mordant Miss Granger. Le cours se passa dans un silence absolu, sauf pour les cinq minutes de la fin.

\- Oh Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds, tu me marche dessus ! gémit la lionne en frottant son pied.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Sang-de-Bourbe, tu devrais être heureuse que j'ai osé te toucher avec mes pieds propres.

\- NON MAIS TU LA FERMES OUI !

\- JAMAIS !

\- J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TES INSULTES, CRÉTIN.

\- MOI J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TE SUPPORTER, IDIOTE !

\- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! POUVEZ-VOUS ARRÊTER DE CRIER ?

Tout le monde se tut. Neville venait de crier pour la première fois. Il n'était jamais venu dans l'idée d'Hermione de voir un jour Neville sauter un plomb.

\- Merci, continua Longdubat, on ne s'entend plus parler à cause de vos chamailleries. C'est énervant à la longue…

Le cours se termina au même moment et tous sortirent de la classe. Hermione et Drago les derniers. Ils essayèrent de sortir de la classe et se foncèrent dessus car les deux voulaient passer avant l'autre. Aucun des deux ne démordait. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui laissa le Serpentard sortir le premier et il lui lança un regard hautain avec un sourire moqueur.

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent depuis ce jour. Le Serpent et la Lionne ne s'entendait toujours pas, mais Drago s'était rapproché de sa sœur, ils devenaient inséparables. Il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Plusieurs fois, les week-ends, ils débarquèrent au Manoir pour rendre visite aux parents. Ils devenaient une famille heureuse.

Pansy a fini par accepter Ashley dans le groupe et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Jamais comme Ashley et Hermione. Ashley essayait de réconcilier sa meilleure amie et son frère mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent encore une fois vers le cours de potions.

\- Prête pour te retrouver encore avec la fouine, ricana le rouquin.

\- Oh tu sais, j'en ai marre de lui, j'avais cru pouvoir m'habituer à sa présence mais son arrogance me démange… c'est intense !

\- Mione, courage ! ajouta le survivant.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque cours de potions.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la classe et la lionne alla rejoindre son binôme.

\- Alors Granger… prête pour la potion qui tue ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malefoy?

\- Aujourd'hui on apprend comment faire la potion qui te rendra folle de mon corps

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, idiot.

Effectivement, la classe devait créer de l'Amortencia dans ce cours. Tous se mirent à leurs chaudrons et on entendait les filles qui gloussaient à vouloir réussir leurs potions. Sur qui elles allaient l'utilisé…

\- Allez sale fouine, tu ne fais pas ça comme il le faut, grogna la brunette.

\- C'est toi qui mets trop de ce truc, dit-il en pointant une bouteille bizarre qu'Hermione avait dans les mains.

\- Oh non, la couleur n'est pas du tout comme elle est supposée devenir.

\- NON, c'est vrai ? ajouta-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- TU NE M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT MALEFOY !

\- Bon les jeunes, ça suffit, coupa le professeur Slughorn. Sortez de mon cours immédiatement. Je suis très déçu de votre comportement Miss Granger. Vous êtes une de mes plus brillantes élèves jusqu'à présent.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée professeur. On va se tenir tranquille.

\- Non Miss, cela distrait les autres et de toute façon… ajouta-il en regardant leur chaudron, vous avez déjà raté la potion. Allez, sortez s'il vous plait.

Les deux fautifs sortirent de la classe sans un mot et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle commune respective.

Ashley et Neville réussirent leur potion à la perfection. Blaise et Harry aussi.

\- Hey Potter ? demanda le métis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zabini.

\- Eh… Drago avait dans l'idée d'organiser une fête surprise pour Ashley… nous savons que c'est votre amie et qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup que vous soyez là. Je vous lance l'invitation car je sais que Drago ne le feras jamais.

\- Qui je dois inviter ?

\- Bah Weasley, Longdubat, au plus grand malheur de Drago… Granger.

\- Très bien. On y sera.

\- Je t'enverrai un hibou.

Le week-end arriva bien vite et tous étaient au courant pour la petite fête surprise d'Ashley. Sauf la fêtée évidemment. Le trio d'or était sur le chemin vers le manoir Malefoy.

\- Ca me fou la chair de poule d'aller chez la fouine, pas vous ? demanda Ron.

\- Un peu, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Lucius. Répondit le survivant.

\- Courage les garçons… ce n'est pas si difficile. Je me coltine bébé Malefoy pour tous les cours de potions je vous rappelle.

\- Ouais t'as raison Mione. T'es la pire d'entre nous.

\- Merci Ronald… vraiment !

Quand ils arrivèrent, un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour, commença Hermione, nous venons pour la fête d'Ashley.

\- Bonjour Miss, oui je vais chercher mon maitre.

Le petit elfe alla chercher son maitre et revenu aussi vite qu'il est parti.

\- Ah, il manquait plus que vous trois… dit le blondinet nonchalamment.

\- Merci de l'accueil Malefoy, cracha la lionne.

\- Oh commencer pas toute suite, ajouta le survivant.

Hermione se tut et fixa son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand ne prenait-il pas sa défense? Bref, ils entrèrent dans l'immense manoir et suivirent le Serpentard jusqu'au Salon où tous les autres étaient déjà regroupés.

\- Bon, commença Drago, Ashley est dans sa chambre et n'est pas au courant de ce qui se trame ici. Je vais envoyer l'elfe la chercher et on lui fait la surprise lorsqu'elle descendra.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher toi-même, répliqua Hermione.

\- Oh Granger, tu vas te taire… si j'y vais moi-même, ça va être beaucoup trop louche car je ne fais jamais ça !

Hermione et Drago se fusillèrent du regard et l'elfe de maison parti chercher la blonde. Elle descendit et lorsqu'elle passa la porte du salon…

\- SURPRISE ! crièrent tous ses amis.

\- OH MON DIEU ! Vous êtes malade, dit-elle, les yeux plein d'eau.

Ashley était émue de cette petite fête surprise et vraiment heureuse de voir ses amis Gryffondors présent chez elle. Elle posa les yeux sur son frère et il lui fit un grand sourire. Un vrai sourire qui fit échapper une exclamation à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

\- No…Non… je… je n'ai jamais vu Malefoy sourire comme ça de toute ma vie…

\- C'est vrai que ça le change hein, ajouta Pansy.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant. Drago lança la musique d'un coup de baguette et tout le monde se mit à s'amuser, à boire et à danser comme des fous. La jeune blonde s'approcha de son frère :

\- C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça pour moi ? demanda-elle.

\- Oui, tu es ma petite sœur et j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Oh merci Drago ! En plus tu as invité mes amis de Gryffondors même si tu ne les apprécies pas.

\- N'importe quoi pour voir ton sourire, soeurette. Et, c'est Blaise qui les as invités, moi je n'ai fait que donner mon accord.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es un amour de frère ! dit-elle en embrassant la joue de son frère.

Un sentiment de bonheur s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de son cœur. À ce moment, il était heureux et comblé. Le jeune homme rougissait, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la lionne. _Peut-être Malefoy avait-il des sentiments finalement._

\- C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX, CADEAUX CADEAUUX ! Cria Pansy dans tout le salon.

\- Mais calme toi Pansy, tu m'énerve, fit le métis.

\- Non vous n'avez pas des cadeaux pour moi ? Franchement c'est beaucoup trop les amis. Je suis déjà aux anges de vous avoir ici avec moi.

\- Hé bah trop tard, on va pas tout remballer, répondit Ron.

Tous s'installèrent par terre assis autour de la princesse d'un soir. Elle commença par Zabini qui lui avait acheté une plume de couleur.

\- Si tu penses très fort à une couleur, celle-ci apparaitra sur ton parchemin. Lui dit-il.

\- Oh wow ! C'est génial, Merci Blaise, ajouta-elle, en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une accolade. Pansy lui avait achetée un sac à main tendance chez les sorciers qui avait plusieurs compartiments surprises, Hermione quant à elle, lui avait pris un journal dans lequel la jeune blonde pourrait écrire toutes ses pensées. Ron lui avait acheté ses bonbons préférés et Harry lui donna une petite boite dans laquelle il y avait un joli collier avec comme pendentif une petite étoile. Elle sauta au cou d'Harry, ce qui le fit rougir et elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Drago avait compris, à son plus grand malheur, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il devait se faire à l'idée. Elle remercia tout le monde et la fête se poursuivit. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses amis s'entendre aussi bien pour une fois. Drago en profita pour la prendre à part.

\- Hé sœurette ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi

\- Oh non pas toi aussi Drago !

\- Eh oui, tiens, ouvre-le.

Elle déballa son cadeau et y vit une bague, une magnifique bague sur laquelle il y avait un serpent recroquevillé sur un cœur. Comme s'il le protégeait.

\- Oh Drago elle est magnifique ! Attend, j'ai quelque chose aussi pour toi.

\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire…

\- Je sais mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai avec moi, j'avais envie de te l'offrir.

Elle lui donna une petite boîte qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'Harry lui avait offerte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite montre portative.

\- Retourne-la…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il vit une inscription à l'endos. _Pour mon frère Drago, l'être que j'aime plus que tout au monde. – Ash._

Le Serpentard dût se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette. Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et se lança sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas ses propres parents.

\- Ashley, ma sœur… Je t'aime.

\- Oh Je t'aime aussi Drago !

Elle sauta au cou de son frère et l'étreignit pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il ferma les yeux et respirait ce sentiment de bonheur. Il l'avait dit. Enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, qui regardait la scène. Drago compris qu'il voulait parler à sa sœur et se défit doucement de l'étreinte. Il alla rejoindre les autres, laissant Harry et Ashley seuls.

\- Ashley, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler… commença le survivant.

\- Très bien Harry, allons dehors si tu veux bien.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur du manoir. Harry s'arrêta devant elle.

\- Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de trouver les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens… et je… j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un idiot devant toi…

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas idiot du tout Harry…

\- Je voudrais… depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train la première fois… chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'arrive pas à contenir mon rythme cardiaque en ta présence. Continua-il en prenant la main de la blonde et en la déposant sur son cœur pour qu'elle puisse sentir les battements.

\- Harry, tu me plais énormément…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai… ricana-t-elle.

\- Bon sang… approche, dit-il en tirant Ashley vers lui. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme puis les déposa finalement sur les siennes. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus endiablé et Ashley en profita pour approfondir le baiser, en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils étaient aux anges. Drago et Hermione s'étaient dirigés vers la fenêtre à ce moment-là.

\- Potter ! grogna le blond.

\- Oh du calme Malefoy, rétorqua la lionne, ils sont heureux.

Les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent finalement. Harry regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Ashley on devrait rentrer.

\- Oui, allons s'y !

Au moment où elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée personne ne compris ce qui se passa. Tout s'était dérouler tellement vite qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de voir le visage de celui qui fit jaillir un éclair vert de sa baguette.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA, cria l'inconnu avant de s'enfuir en courant.


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune blonde reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et elle s'écroula par terre. Harry avait le souffle coupé. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, en pleurant tandis que Drago et Hermione n'arrivait plus à respirer. Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira dehors avec elle.

La scène se passait au ralentit. Quand Drago et Hermione sortirent du manoir, Drago tira Harry vers lui et le releva. Tous deux partirent en courant vers l'endroit d'où le sortilège était venu. Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt et ne virent personne.

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit retentir derrière un arbre. Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un Stupefix. Rien.

\- STUPEFIX. STUPEFIX. STUPEFIX. lança le blond dans tous les sens.

\- Arrête Malefoy, ça ne sert à rien ! répondit son ennemi de toujours.

\- Y'A PAS MOYEN QUE JE ME CALME !

\- J'ai envie de les tuer tout autant que toi ...

\- Au moins t'auras pas mis tes sales pattes bien longtemps sur elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était mieux pour lui de ne rien répondre. Il avait énormément de peine de perdre celle dont il était amoureux, mais aucune douleur n'équivalait à la douleur du Serpentard en ce moment. Il savait que perdre sa famille était une chose très difficile, sachant que ces deux-là étaient devenu quasi inséparables.

\- Viens Malefoy, on va rejoindre Hermione.

Le jeune blond ne broncha pas et suivi le survivant. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était en pleurs sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Elle était agenouillée près d'elle, la tête de la défunte sur ses genoux. Ron sorti du manoir accompagné de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Lorsqu'ils virent la scène, Pansy se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Blaise qui lui, retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces pour rester fort. Hermione caressait les beaux cheveux blonds de son amie lorsqu'elle vit Drago et Harry au loin.

\- L'avez-vous attrapé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non... fit Harry.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de la tuer ? demanda la lionne entre deux sanglots.

\- Aucune idée, mais s'il se trouve sur mon chemin, il est mort, cracha le Serpentard.

Drago s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione, à ce moment, il se fichait bien de savoir qui était près de lui, il avait besoin de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Hermione l'avait compris et elle déplaça la tête de la jeune femme pour la déposer sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux puis ses propres yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Il lança un regard vers Blaise et Pansy et ceux-ci compris exactement ce que voulait le jeune homme. Blaise se dirigea donc vers Harry et l'amena à l'intérieur avec lui. Pansy s'occupa de Ron et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de traverse tandis que Théo transplanait directement chez lui.

Hermione leva les yeux vers les autres qui partaient et compris qu'il voulait être seule avec sa défunte sœur. Elle jeta un œil vers le serpent et se leva tranquillement.

\- Reste.

\- Pardon ? demanda la lionne qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Reste ici. répéta-il, sonnant comme un ordre.

La jeune Gryffondor s'exécuta. Elle fixa le blond en silence, essayant tant bien que mal de rester silencieuse malgré les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bruns chocolat. Drago quant à lui, pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré dans sa vie. C'était un mélange entre la tristesse et la colère. Il avait les poings serrés... Comment avait-il pu ouvrir son cœur à une personne, et qu'ensuite celle-ci se fasse tuée. Il avait mal. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie de son cœur, comme si celui-ci s'était vidé d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette douleur auparavant.

\- Pourquoi elle... murmura la brunette.

Drago resta silencieux et regarda la rouge et or du coin de l'œil. Elle était son amie... Ashley la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était aussi proche que lui de sa sœur. Ressentait-elle la même douleur que lui ? Comment on arrête ce mal ? Devait-il lui demander ? Un geste totalement inconnu pour lui se fit machinalement et il prit la main de la lionne. Il la dévisagea, elle avait les yeux bouffis par les pleurs, ses cheveux bruns qui lui collaient au visage. Il avait besoin de réconfort et sa pire ennemie était restée près de lui. Il en profita pour serrer un peu plus fort sa main et elle le lui rendit, en fermant les yeux.

-

Pansy et Ron avait transplané devant le magasin de Fred et Georges.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait transplaner Parkinson ? demanda le rouquin, sur ses gardes.

\- Parce que...

\- Peux-tu être un peu plus clair ?

\- Bah ... je... Oh et puis merde ! Drago avait besoin de pleurer seul, il n'avait pas envie que vous le voyez tous pleurer bon. Ça te va comme réponse ? Cracha-t-elle, sans respirer.

\- Oh... je... oui... tu sais, on aurait compris... Personne ne se serait moqué...

\- Drago a beau avoir changé... il est toujours orgueilleux.

\- Ashley a adoucit son cœur hein ? fit Ron à la brunette.

\- De beaucoup, acquiesça celle-ci. Mais tu sais... Drago n'est pas aussi sans cœur que vous le pensez… vous, les Gryffondors. Il a toujours été protecteur envers ses amis... comme Zabini et moi... sauf quand je suis trop collante après lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à te croire... mais je te crois très bien quand tu dis que tu es trop collante après lui. répondit-il en rigolant.

Cette remarque lui mérita une bonne claque en arrière du crâne. Ce qui le fit redoubler de rire et elle aussi. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle.

\- Ça fait un bout de temps que je t'observe Parkinson...

\- Tu m'espionne ? demanda-t-elle en levant le sourcil.

\- Non... mais j'observe tes réactions lorsque la fouine te repousse. Tu continues de sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu suis comme si ta vie en dépendait.

\- Détrompe-toi ma chère belette, je ne SUIS PAS comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est que j'apprécie leur compagnie c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de me retrouver seule. Et pour mes sentiments pour Drago... c'est fini... je me suis faite à l'idée quand sa sœur est apparu dans le décor.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa sœur vient faire là-dedans.

\- C'est compliqué... l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle avant de savoir que c'était sa sœur... il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Mais encore... l'amour fraternelle qu'il lui porte aujourd'hui… je me rends compte que la relation que j'ai avec lui se rapproche plus de l'amour fraternelle qu'amoureuse… alors je laisse tomber.

\- Je... je suis désolée Pansy... ça doit te faire souffrir.

\- Oh non je m'y suis habituée... euh... Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom, ça va ? dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son front.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il en enlevant doucement la main de la jeune femme de son front.

Elle alla lâcher sa main mais il la retint fermement.

\- Tu veux bien marcher avec moi, demanda-t-il timidement à la Serpentarde.

\- Eh… oui, répondit-elle, complètement déboussolée.

Puis ils marchèrent ensemble main dans la main dans un silence qu'ils connaissaient très bien et qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Blaise avait amené Harry avec lui à l'intérieur. Une chance que les parents de Malefoy n'étaient pas présents ce soir. Harry se dirigea à l'étage où une chambre avait été aménagée pour la jeune fille depuis peu. Blaise le suivit de près. En ouvrant la porte, il vit la beauté de la chambre, que celle-ci avait bien prit la peine de décorer. Les murs étaient peints en plusieurs couleurs, il y avait deux murs argent et les deux autres étaient couleur or. Le lit représentait un des plus beaux meubles de cette pièce. C'était un grand lit baldaquin dont le tissu était vert, mais les petits détails comme les coussins étaient rouge. C'était tout à fait Ashley. Mélanger les couleurs comme elle avait réussi à mélanger les maisons. Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux du survivant. Blaise déposa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de regarder la commode. Sur celle-ci, il y avait 4 cadres : Un d'elle avec ses nouveaux parents qui prenait un thé, un autre d'elle avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy dans la salle commune de Serpentard, puis il y avait une photo d'elle et Drago qui faisait une grimace à la caméra. La dernière fut la plus éprouvante pour Harry. C'était une photo d'elle et le trio d'or qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre une photo, ce qui donna une Hermione qui frappait sur la tête de Ron, et une Ashley qui en profitait pour embrasser la joue d'Harry et finalement celui-ci qui rougissait violemment, ce qui valait bien la photo.

\- Tu sais Zabini… commença le survivant, je crois que j'étais amoureux…

\- Eh bah ça fait longtemps que je le sais moi… fit le métis, en souriant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de lui dire sans passé pour un idiot. Je trouve enfin le courage de lui dire… quelqu'un vient me l'enlever.

\- Je comprends… je l'appréciais beaucoup cette petite boule d'énergie.

\- Si elle voyait ça… je te parle sans qu'on s'entretue, Parkinson et Ron sont parti ensemble sans s'arracher les yeux et Hermione et … Elle est où Hermione au fait ?

Blaise se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui menait sur l'entrée et vit Drago et Hermione, toujours sur le corps de la blonde, les mains entrelacées.

\- Oh, elle est entre de bonnes mains je crois… tu voulais en venir où avec ça… ?

Harry alla rejoindre Blaise pour voir ce que le métis regardait. Il vit les mains d'Hermione et du serpent et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Ça… dit-il en pointant les mains de leurs amis respectifs.

\- Ouais… c'est étrange…

\- C'est étrange… mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait… finit-il, rêveur.

Blaise acquiesça.

\- Potter… elle t'aimait beaucoup elle aussi…

\- Merci Zabini…

\- Y'a pas de quoi… elle me l'a déjà confié. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Drago, sinon il t'aurait déjà arraché les parties génitales.

\- Je t'avoue que… pour une fois… je me sens navré pour lui aussi… c'était la première personne à qui il pouvait faire entièrement confiance…

\- Ouais… je suis inquiet pour lui… petit conseil, ne vous retrouvez pas sur son chemin dans les prochaines semaines…

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le rouge et or.

\- J'ai déjà vu de quoi il a l'air en colère, mais il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort… alors le fait de la perdre… je pense qu'il ne sera tout simplement pas vivable. Et puis, tu étais devenu, pendant quelques minutes, le petit ami de sa sœur alors attend toi à peut-être recevoir un coup en plein dans la figure.

\- Merci du conseil Blaise…

\- Au plaisir… Harry…

Les deux hommes se sourirent, d'un sourire triste mais sincère. Harry redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

\- Mione…

La lionne sursauta, ce qui fit également sursauté le serpent. Leurs mains se délassèrent à contrecœur.

\- Mione… on devrait aller chercher Ron et rentrer…

\- Oh… je… oui… dit-elle, en regardant le Serpentard.

Drago la regardait s'éloigner, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de la chaleur humaine de quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas être seul dans ce grand manoir, il n'allait pas y survivre sinon. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de se lever et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui et il plongea ses yeux métalliques dans les yeux émeraude du survivant.

\- Tu peux y aller Potter, Granger va rester ici.

\- Malefoy, ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Je la ramène avec moi!

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'avait pas envie que LUI entende cela sortir de sa bouche.

\- Jeveuxquellerestejaibesoindelle….

\- Quoi ?

\- J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE ! cria-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Hermione en fut presque choquée d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de son pire ennemi. Mais elle aussi, elle avait besoin de cette chaleur que leur a procuré ce moment agenouillé auprès de la blonde. Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et attendait sa réponse. Hermione lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir… elle allait bien se débrouiller.

\- T'inquiète Potter… je ne vais pas lui faire de mal… je te la ramène Lundi à Poudlard…, rassura Drago.

\- M'ouais… répondit le Gryffondor. Mione, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoie un hibou et j'arrive.

\- Promis Harry, fit la lionne en le serrant dans ses bras. Merci.

Blaise était venu rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir lui aussi. Blaise et Harry transplanèrent alors en direction du chemin de traverse, rejoindre les autres. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard retournèrent vers le corps d'Ashley.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait la déplacer, fit le serpent

\- Hm... Je crois qu'il faut avertir les aurors Malefoy… ils analyseront la scène de crime.

\- Ouais...

Ils envoyèrent donc un hibou au ministère. Les aurors débarquèrent pas longtemps après l'envoie du hibou. Après avoir pris la déposition des deux jeunes et inspecter la scène de crime, ils repartirent vers le ministère, en prenant soin d'amener avec eux le corps de la jeune Malefoy. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite seuls.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher Malefoy...

\- M'ouais... tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, je vais prendre celle de mes parents.

\- Comme tu veux.

Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre pour installer Hermione. Tout était vert, argent et noir dans la chambre, c'était très sombre. Elle vit sur la commode, une photo d'Ashley et lui qui faisait une grimace à la caméra, joue contre joue.

\- C'est une belle photo... dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

\- Merci. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un t-shirt. Tu peux mettre ça pour dormir, il doit être assez long.

\- Parfait, merci.

Drago sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents où il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer pour se coucher en boule dans le lit. Les larmes coulaient à flot. Il ne savait pas quel heure il était mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il revoyait la lueur verte percuté sa sœur. Il était en sueur. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il décida de se lever et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. En remontant, il s'arrêta devant sa propre chambre, où sa pire ennemie y dormait. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

 _Je vais juste vérifier qu'elle dort,_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il s'avança vers le lit et observa la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours les yeux bouffis par les larmes, les yeux fermés mais les sourcils froncés.

\- Granger... chuchota-il doucement.

Aucune réponse.

\- Hermione... chuchota-il un peu plus fort. 

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ce qui fit sursauter le blond.

\- Malefoy ? demanda-elle, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

\- Moi non plus... je ne fais que reposer mes yeux... je n'arrête pas de chercher qui aurait pu faire une chose aussi horrible.

\- Si je l'attrape, il est mort, répondit le serpent, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- On devrait faire une liste des personnes susceptible de lui en vouloir...

\- Pourquoi pas... tant qu'à ne pas dormir.

Drago se leva et alla chercher un parchemin. Il s'installa ensuite aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, on oublie Harry, Ron, toi et moi. fit Hermione.

\- Et Blaise et Pansy.

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que Pansy était jalouse d'Ashley ?

\- Quand même pas au point de vouloir sa mort.

\- Très bien alors on barre tous ceux qui étaient ici.

\- Et Théo. ajouta Drago qui se rappelait que son ami était lui aussi ici.

\- Parfait. Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voulait chez les Serpentards ? demanda la rouge et or.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. La plupart des Serpentards aimait bien Ashley... même trop bien...

\- À moins que le sort interdit n'était pas pour elle ?

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à Potter.

\- Bah, si tu y penses... réfléchit la lionne, peut-être qu'elle était tellement convoitée que Harry était devenu un obstacle pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ou bien... poursuivit le blond, le sort était vraiment pour ma sœur car elle était un obstacle pour quelqu'un...

\- Tu veux dire qu'une fille qui aurait des sentiments pour Harry aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- C'est complètement ridicule! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Bah Weaslette est amoureuse de Potter non ?

\- JAMAIS GINNY N'AURAIT FAIT ÇA !

\- Granger... mes oreilles...

\- Pardon...

Hermione reprit son calme.

\- Drago... crois-tu que quelqu'un aurait pu en avoir après toi au point de vouloir détruire ton bonheur ?

\- Des gens qui veulent mon malheur, il y en a une liste longue comme mon bras, Hermione.

Le fait de l'appeler par son prénom lui faisait un drôle d'impression. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle et il n'avait plus envie de lui crier des noms.

\- Bon... on n'est pas très avancés.

\- Concentrons-nous, fit Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à chercher des coupables, il était rendu très tard et Morphée eue raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent le parchemin au pied du lit. Ils s'étaient endormie par-dessus des couvertures, la belle avait froid et grelottait dans son sommeil alors comme s'il l'avait ressenti, Drago passa un bras autour de la taille de la lionne pour l'attirer vers lui et lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Le réveil fut plus difficile. Drago ouvrit les yeux et la réalité revint lui frapper en pleine tête. Sa sœur est morte. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la tignasse brune qu'il avait dans ses bras. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy se serait endormi avec Hermione Granger? Son sourire disparu rapidement en répondant à sa question : _ma sœur y aurait cru..._  
Son regard se promenait sur le corps de la brunette. Elle portait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille... Elle avait une taille fine, toujours caché par sa robe de sorcier et ses livres, de belles grandes jambes et elle sentait étrangement bon. _Merde_ , pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça moi..._

Il se ressaisit rapidement et au bon moment car la lionne commençait à gigoter. Elle finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et prit le temps de comprendre où elle était. Lorsque l'information atteint son cerveau, elle se redressa rapidement et remarqua Drago près d'elle.

\- Oh... Bonjour Malefoy... dit-elle, gênée.

\- Bonjour.

Il lui fit un sourire presque imperceptible, il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il la vit devenir rouge pivoine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'... commença le blond.

\- Bon matin mon chéri, lui dit sa mère.

Drago se retourna vivement vers sa mère. Elle était appuyée sur le cadrage de la porte de sa chambre, avec son père un peu plus en retrait. Il comprit pourquoi Hermione était aussi gênée, avec comme seul habit... le t-shirt.

\- Pourriez-vous sortir le temps qu'on se change... fut la seule réponse du jeune Malefoy.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, ria Narcissa en sortant de la chambre, entrainant son mari avec elle.

Hermione se leva et enfila ses vêtements de la veille en demandant gentiment à Drago de se tourner. Une fois changée, elle attendit le Serpentard qui lui, prenait des vêtements propres. Elle le détailla lorsqu'il enleva son t-shirt. Il avait de beaux abdos, ce qui fit rougir la lionne et qui ne manqua pas au concerné.

\- Hé ! Moi je n'ai pas le droit de regarder mais toi, tu ne te gêne pas hein !

\- Euh... je... ce n'est pas pareille bon ! répondit la jeune femme, rougissant de plus belle.

\- J'aurai ma revanche Granger...

Il ouvrit la porte pour la faire sortir. Ils descendirent tous les deux au salon, où ses parents l'attendaient.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle... commença la mère du serpent.

\- Granger, finit Lucius.

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez ? demanda la femme à son mari.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontré effectivement, dit-il en la regardant d'un air hautain. Il regarda ensuite son fils avec colère et incompréhension.

\- Où est Ashley ? demanda Narcissa, se rendant compte du malaise qu'elle avait créé.

\- Euh... mère... père... Ashley est... commença Drago, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Madame Malefoy... continua Hermione, hier soir, quelqu'un à lancer le sort impardonnable.

Les parents de Drago se figèrent. Hermione profita du silence pour continuer.

\- C'est Ashley qui l'a reçu…

\- NON DE DIEU! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! OÙ EST-ELLE ? s'écria Lucius, envoyant valsé le verre qu'il avait dans la main directement au mur.

\- Père…

\- Tu étais trop faible pour la protéger fils ? Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?

\- Père... on n'y pouvait rien. Ça s'est produit lorsqu'elle est sortie dehors avec Potter...

\- TU L'AS LAISSER SORTIR AVEC LUI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS CHEZ TOI IMBÉCILE !

\- Lucius... fit Narcissa. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de la faute de notre fils, ni de Harry Potter, ni de Mademoiselle Granger...

Elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

\- Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Non Madame Malefoy... Drago et moi regardions par la fenêtre au moment où le sort toucha Ashley... Harry a accouru vers elle et nous sommes sortis. Drago et Harry sont partis vers la forêt pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un... mais la ou les personnes qui ont fait ça étaient déjà disparus.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de ce qui s'est passé et Drago leur expliqua que les autres étaient déjà partis lorsque les aurors sont venu prendre leur déposition. Qu'ils vont bientôt recevoir un hibou pour se présenter au ministère et qu'ils allaient surement devoir contacter la famille adoptive de la défunte pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Lucius et Narcissa commencèrent alors à planifier les funérailles. Hermione restait en retrait, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Narcissa finit par relever les yeux et s'adressa à elle encore une fois.

\- Miss Granger...

\- Oui Madame Malefoy

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Cissy. Puis-je vous appeler Hermione ?

\- Euh... oui bien sûr Mada... euh, Cissy. fit la lionne, rouge pivoine.

\- Très bien. Alors Hermione, vous étiez proche d'Ashley ? Ou êtes-vous seulement la copine de Drago?

\- Mère... ce n'est pas ma copine ! s'indigna son fils.

\- Oh... pourquoi portait-elle ton t-shirt alors ?

\- Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi, ce t-shirt lui servait de pyjama.

\- Je vois... donc, vous étiez une amie de ma fille ?

\- Oui mère, coupa pour une deuxième fois Drago. Ashley la considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Mon chéri, je crois que ton amie est capable de me répondre non ? demanda-elle très calmement à son fils.

\- Oui mère.

\- Bien, et votre ami Harry...

\- Oh, ils étaient très proche aussi... vous savez Cissy, Ashley était le pilier du groupe. Car elle était la seule à être capable de rassembler les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ensemble sans que personne ne meurt.

\- Sauf elle, fit remarquer froidement Lucius.

\- Donc, Hermione, continua Narcissa ignorant complètement les propos de Lucius, je vais vous ajouter sur la liste des invités pour venir lui rendre hommage.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la lionne en lui souriant.

\- Bon. Une chose de réglée. Maintenant les jeunes, vous devez vous préparer pour retourner à Poudlard. Drago tu t'occupes d'elle ?

\- Oui. Allez viens Hermione. dit le Serpentard.

Hermione suivit Drago au deuxième étage et le jeune homme attrapa d'une main la main de la Gryffondor et de l'autre, un portoloin qui les transporta à Pré-au-Lard. À partir de là-bas, ils marchèrent ensemble silencieusement jusqu'à Poudlard.  
En entrant dans le château, Drago planta ses yeux dans les noisettes de la lionne.

\- Merci Granger... d'être resté avec moi...

\- Merci de m'avoir permis de rester Malefoy...

Ils se rapprochèrent alors tranquillement d'un commun accord et Drago déposa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la tira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est la meilleure ça ! fit une voix derrière eux que Drago connaissait trop bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR BONJOUR Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. J'ai décidé de posté la suite super vite car j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration. Je ne posterai pas toujours aussi souvent mais j'essaie de me tenir à minimum 1 par semaine.**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction: Merci à toi chère amie lectrice québécoise avec qui je me permet de dire n'importe quelle connerie. Tu voulais la suite, la voici. Pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione... tu vas voir au fil des chapitres !**

 **17\. Harry: Merci d'avoir laisser une review à chacun de mes chapitre ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Oh non Lucius n'aime pas vraiment ses fréquentations mais le pire est à venir ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Maxine3482: Je ne t'avais pas écrit au dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse ! Voilà la suite, tu comprendras que la mort d'Ashley ouvre plusieurs portes. Mais l'histoire n'est pas fini !**

 **Bon allez, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en penser !**

* * *

\- Goyle... Crabbe, répondit Malefoy en se détachant tranquillement d'Hermione qui elle, restait en retrait derrière lui.

\- Si j'avais eu un appareil photo, commença Crabbe, vous auriez fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Oh, ne me provoque pas Crabbe. Si vous saviez tous les deux, le nombre de fois où je vous ai surpris...

Hermione regardait la scène, hébétée. Crabbe et Goyle ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Malefoy. répliqua Goyle.

\- Oh Goyle, je savais que tu préférais les gâteaux aux femmes mais Crabbe...

\- TOI ! Tu préfères une sale Sang-de-B... cria Crabbe

\- GRYFFONDOR. Coupa le Prince des Serpentard. Effectivement, je préfère une Gryffondor Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parfois insupportable à un homme. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et j'ai mes preuves, conclut-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Goyle.

\- Ouais... c'est ça ! continua Crabbe furieux, en attendant console-toi de la mort de ta sœur dans les bras d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il tourna les talons et retourna dans la grande salle entraînant son acolyte avec lui. Drago se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

\- Désolé pour ça...

\- Ça va. répondit la brunette, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne savais pas que Crabbe et Goyle... ensemble...

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus. Mais à voir leur réaction... ria le blond.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais aller à mon dortoir...

\- Moi aussi... Merci encore Hermione.

\- Aucun problème Drago... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Il acquiesça et se dirigea dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche. L'eau coulait sur sa peau blanche et on ne pouvait faire la différence entre l'eau qui coule et les larmes salées qui perlaient de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… c'était un très mauvais cauchemar et il allait se réveiller, chez lui, sa sœur dormant dans la pièce à côté. Il sortit enrouler d'une serviette et se dirigea vers son lit où il prit la peine de changer ses vêtements et il prit bien soin de remettre sa montre à son poignet. Il se promit de ne jamais l'enlever. Cette montre, c'était désormais un des seuls souvenirs d'elle…

\- Je t'aime ma sœur… tu me manques déjà. murmura-t-il pour lui-même en relisant les mots inscrits derrière son bijou.

Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, les larmes coulant encore à flot. Il finit par s'écrouler sous la fatigue des derniers jours.

* * *

Hermione s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque pour se plonger dans les études. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Tous les évènements des derniers jours remontaient à la surface. Les insultes avec Malefoy, la fête passablement agréable d'Ashley jusqu'au moment de la tragédie, les rapprochements inattendu avec Malefoy… Le virement de situation l'avait troublée.

 _Une fois on s'envoie des insultes et l'instant d'après… on s'étreint… c'est à n'y rien comprendre,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Hermione, commença une douce voix. Tu as des Joncheruines plein la tête… quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Oh, Bonjour Luna… non pas tellement…

\- Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis là tu sais…

\- Merci Luna… pour l'instant je crois que ça ira. Je… je tiens à te l'annoncer… nous avons perdu quelqu'un… C'est Ashley…

\- Oh la sœur de Drago qui est à Serpentard dont Harry est tombé follement amoureux ?

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non, c'est évident comme le museau d'un Sombral. Ricana la blonde.

\- Euh… oui surement Luna… bah elle est… elle est… continua Hermione, les larmes lui montant aux yeux pendant que Luna la regardait de ses grand yeux azures. Elle est morte, finit la lionne.

\- Oh non ! Je comprends que ce soit une nouvelle difficile à digérer… comment ça s'est produit ? demanda la Serdaigle.

\- Le sortilège impardonnable a été lancé sur elle…

\- Savez-vous qui c'est ?

\- Non pas encore… Drago cherche…

\- Ce n'est plus Malefoy, rigola Luna.

Hermione rougit. C'est vrai. Elle avait si souvent l'habitude de l'appeler Malefoy, la fouine, abrutit, idiot… et un seul week-end avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses habitudes.

\- Je te laisse à tes pensées, termina la blonde. Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à se rapprocher des autres. Ne vit pas cette peine toute seule, et si toi et le Serpentard avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre à cette perte, ne vous fermez pas la porte. Prend soin de toi Mione.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son amie et la remercia. Ce qu'elle pouvait être de bon conseil parfois cette fille. Luna se retourna vivement et gambada en direction des couloirs de l'école.

\- Luna, tu m'étonneras toujours, murmura la jeune fille.

La lionne ouvrit son livre et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Elle avait même décidée de faire ceux d'Harry et de Ron pour ne pas qu'ils prennent du retard. C'était déjà difficile pour eux de se concentrer à les faire… après ce qui s'est passé… ça allait être encore plus difficile. Pour elle aussi c'était difficile, ce n'est pas pour rien que la moitié des parchemins étaient détrempés de larmes.

Deux Gryffondors entrèrent en trombe dans la bibliothèque, qui fit grincer des dents Madame Pince. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la personne qu'ils cherchaient, ils coururent vers elle.

\- MIONE ! cria Ron.

\- Chuuuuuutt Ronald ! On est dans une bibliothèque, gronda Hermione.

\- Pardon… répondit le rouquin.

\- On t'a cherché partout, continua Harry.

\- Oh je n'ai pas perdu mes habitudes Harry… voilà ! dit-elle en mettant un point final à son devoir.

Elle leur tendit chacun leur copie du devoir avec un sourire triste.

\- Mione, commença le survivant, tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais…

\- Je sais… j'avais besoin de me changer les idées…

\- Merci…

\- Alors, commença Ron, comment ça a été avec la fouine ?

\- Oh Ron… je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça… c'est déjà assez difficile pour nous tous. Dans la vie, on a tous un moment de faiblesse. Chacun de nous est humain, lui y compris. Par contre, je sais de source sûre que la personne qui a fait ça ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

\- Malefoy s'y engage.

\- S'il a besoin d'aide pour attraper ces enfoirés, je m'y engage aussi, répliqua Harry.

Hermione sourit à son meilleur ami. Ce qu'ils peuvent être entêtés ces deux-là. Ils se détestent mais ils ont tellement en communs, c'est ahurissant. Hermione posa sa main sur la main de l'homme à la cicatrice pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui et il lui en remercia des yeux. Souvent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

\- Eh… commença Ron. J'ai faim, on descend dans la grande salle ?

Harry éclata de rire, suivit d'Hermione et Ron souriait bêtement. Ron savait y faire dans ces moments pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui Ron, finit par répondre Harry.

Le trio d'or descendit donc vers la grande salle pour aller manger. En entrant, tout le monde assis les dévisageaient. _Ils sont au courant_ , pensèrent en même temps le trio. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, à côté de Ginny et Neville.

\- On ne parle que de ça… commença Ginny. Harry, si tu savais combien je suis triste pour toi. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi…

\- Merci Ginny. Répondit simplement le brun.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on recommence les cours demain, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien produit. Murmura Harry.

\- Ouais… ajouta Neville, vous avez perdu une amie chère à votre cœur, et moi j'ai perdu une coéquipière en or. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais je la trouvais si gentille.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ginny eut une idée.

\- On devrait faire une veillée pour elle, fit la cadette Weasley.

\- Ginny, tu ne la connaissais pas, répondit Hermione.

\- Je sais, j'ai juste envie de vous aider à avancer. Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état…

\- Elle n'a pas tort, répondit Ron.

\- C'est vrai… et je vais m'écorcher la langue en disant ça… mais on devrait inviter les Serpents. Continua Harry.

\- Qui s'occupe de leur parler ? demanda Hermione.

\- On attend à demain, dit Neville. En cours de Potions on est en binôme avec eux… je m'exclus en disant « on ». Mais vous pouvez en parler à vos coéquipiers.

\- Demain c'est Match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est le moment parfait, conclut Hermione. Nous pourrons nous réunir plus facilement.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ron se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et y vit Pansy avec Blaise et Nott. Ils avaient l'air tout autant désemparés qu'eux. La Serpentard leva les yeux vers Ron et lui fit un sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de notre Weasley.

\- Malefoy n'est pas à la table… dit Ron à ses amis.

\- Il est épuisé, répondit sa meilleure amie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais monter au dortoir.

\- Je te suis, se pressa Harry.

Harry monta avec Hermione, suivit d'assez près par Ginny, Ron et Neville. Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui les fit entrer. Ginny salua tout le monde et monta directement se coucher, suivit par Ron et Neville. Hermione et Harry s'étaient assis devant la cheminée.

\- Harry, commença son amie, tu dois dormir.

\- Je n'y arrive plus Hermione… j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte…

\- Voyons Harry, pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ?

\- Si je n'étais pas allé dehors avec elle, elle ne serait pas morte ! dit-il les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était sur le point de craquer.

\- Harry…

Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, et tous les deux se laissèrent aller à pleurer l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Elle me manque tellement… pleura Hermione.

\- À moi aussi Mione, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la ramener à la vie.

\- On va trouver les agresseurs Harry, je te le promets.

Harry se leva et aida Hermione à se relever. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il la remercia d'être là pour elle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. Hermione se coucha, les yeux ouvert et attendit qu'ils se ferment tout seul en s'efforçant de penser à rien.

* * *

Le matin arriva bien vite pour nos jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. Hermione se leva avec peine et misère et prit une douche pour se réveillée. Ginny était déjà partie, surement pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En sortant de la douche, elle enfila sa robe de sorcier fraichement lavée, et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- T'as l'air d'une pauvre fille ma vieille avec tes cernes… dit-elle à son reflet.

Elle descendit rejoindre ses amis. En entrant dans la grande salle, elle remarqua Drago, assis avec ses amis qui jouait avec la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il avait l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle, avec ses cernes et ses yeux bouffis. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Comme cela devait être difficile de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Elle avait perdu une amie, pas une sœur. Elle ne se permettait pas de comprendre la douleur du jeune homme. Il posa les yeux sur la Gryffondor. Pas un sourire, pas une remarque. Rien. Elle ne vit rien dans ses yeux… comme s'il n'était pas là d'esprit. Elle s'avança et s'installa aux côtés d'Harry. Le déjeuner se fit en silence et machinalement, le trio d'or se leva pour se diriger vers le cours de Potions. Chacun s'installa à sa place. Les Serpentards arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Pansy alla s'installer près de Ron, et Blaise s'assied à côté d'Harry. Drago se dirigea vers la Gryffondor.

\- Granger…

\- Malefoy…

Ce fut assez court comme discussion. Quand le professeur entra dans la classe, il remarqua l'humeur de ses élèves bien vite et fit son cour du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Connaissant les évènements qui se sont produit grâce au professeur Dumbledore, il ne releva pas le fait que ses élèves n'écoutaient pas vraiment. Il laissait passer cette fois. Ron prit un parchemin et commença à griffonner quelque chose, qu'il donna ensuite subtilement à sa coéquipière.

 _Ron : Pansy, on voudrait faire une veillée en mémoire d'Ashley… ça vous tente ?_

 _Pansy : Pourquoi pas… ça ne peut que nous faire du bien…_

 _Ron : Ouais, tu peux en parler avec Zabini et Malefoy mais on avait pour mission de parler à nos binômes nous-même alors ils vont peut-être t'en parler aussi…_

 _Pansy: Ok._

 _Pansy: Hey Ron?_

 _Ron: Quoi?_

 _Pansy: On devrait recommencer ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois… tu sais… se rencontrer tous les deux, pour marcher ou parler… c'était sympa._

 _Ron : Bonne idée… moi aussi j'ai trouvé cela agréable._

Pansy n'écrivit plus rien, plia le parchemin et le glissa dans les poches de sa robe. Elle lui sourit et se concentra sur le cours. Ron lui, avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la demande de Pansy. Était-ce un rancard ? Comment devait-il prendre ça ? Il devenait nerveux et avait les mains moites. Il devait demander des conseils à Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux. Quelques bureaux plus loin, le dit Harry chuchotait à voix basse avec le métis.

\- Blaise, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Potter, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Non… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Ce que tu peux être bête… on veut faire une veillée en mémoire d'Ashley…

\- Oh ça, ouais pas de problème. Dois-je en parler à Drago ?

\- Non… je crois qu'Hermione le fera. Mais tu peux en parler à Nott et ceux qui veulent venir. Je ne sais pas si elle avait beaucoup d'amis Serpentard.

\- Ok. Je vais en parler à Nott. Non je préfère ne pas demander aux autres… on va faire une veillée privée.

\- Parfait.

Hermione quant à elle, cherchait par tous les moyens de trouver une façon de demander au blond. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui. Elle le fixait sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qu'il remarqua rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixe Granger ? demanda-t-il en levant le sourcil.

\- Euh je… non ! s'empourpra-t-elle. Je ne te fixe pas du tout !

\- Ouais… à d'autres… Quelque chose te brûle les lèvres… parle !

\- Comment tu fais pour deviner, t'as des pouvoirs comme Luna ou quoi ?

\- Ne me compare pas à Loufoqua Lovegood. Mais non Granger… c'est plutôt parce que tu es comme un livre ouvert. C'est facile de lire en toi.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. En cet instant, elle avait vraiment envie de disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Elle était vexée de voir que c'était si facile de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains.

\- Il y a une veillée ce soir… pour Ashley…

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir je viens de te le dire…

\- Granger… quel heure ?

\- Oh… oui… euh… On pourrait se rejoindre après la partie de Quidditch.

\- Et on fait ça où ?

\- On n'en a pas parlé…

\- Donc, je décide. Salle sur demande, ça te vas ?

\- Si c'est toi qui décide, pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ?

\- Pour être poli.

\- Et si ça ne me convenait pas ?

\- Bah… endure !

\- Oh Malefoy…

* * *

Le cours se termina sans engueulade. Le Quidditch arriva bien vite. Hermione était assise dans les estrades avec Ginny et Neville. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore s'étaient installés quelques bancs derrière, histoire de ne pas être trop près d'eux. Le match se déroula sans anicroche. Gryffondor gagna la partie, ce qui faisait ni chaud ni froid au prince des Serpentards. Habituellement, il était le premier à chialer mais cette fois-ci il ne cassait pas les oreilles des autres membres de son équipe. Les membres des deux maisons se levèrent et se rejoignirent devant la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils y découvrirent une salle aux couleurs des deux maisons, avec des photos d'Ashley encadrés sur les murs. Un portrait d'elle était dressé, elle leur faisait un magnifique sourire. On avait l'impression qu'elle y était, avec eux. Trois canapés étaient à disposition, confortablement placés devant une cheminée. Hermione s'installa avec Harry et Ron sur l'un des canapés, Pansy, Drago et Blaise sur un autre et Ginny, Théodore et Neville sur le dernier.

\- Comment on fait ça ? demanda Pansy.

\- Euh… on pourrait commencer par dire ce qu'on appréciait chez elle… hésita Hermione.

\- Et moi, j'ai quelque chose pour pimenté cette soirée, fit Blaise.

\- T'es malade ! fit Hermione. Franchement, tu crois que c'est une bonne façon de lui rendre hommage ?

\- J'en veux, firent Harry et Drago en même temps.

Blaise fit apparaitre des verres pour tout le monde, les remplis et les distribua à tout le monde. Il offrit le dernier verre à Hermione en affichant son plus beau sourire de vainqueur.

\- Très bien. Qui commence ? demanda Drago, qui avait engloutit son premier verre et qui s'en servi un deuxième.

\- Je peux bien. Commença Neville. Ashley était une jeune femme incroyablement doué en Potions et je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait fait une bonne maitre des potions.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était douée, fit Blaise, mais elle savait aussi comment faire rire les gens. Elle avait le don d'être un rayon de soleil. Une fois, elle m'avait raconté qu'avant d'arrivé ici, elle n'avait pas d'amis car ses camarades trouvait qu'elle n'était pas sociable et qu'elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle m'a ensuite dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait le teint pâle qu'ils lui disaient ça. Plusieurs la traitait de Vampire. Un jour elle s'était fait apparaitre de dents de vampire et avait fait peur à tout le monde. Elle m'avait raconté tout ça parce que j'avais eu une mauvaise note. J'étais tellement absorbé par son histoire que j'ai complètement oublié de m'en faire pour mes notes.

\- Ashley était merveilleuse, continua Harry. Elle était tellement belle, et tellement souriante. Elle avait ce don, lorsqu'elle te parlait, il n'y avait plus personne autour qui existait. Même si elle ne comprenait rien à ce que tu racontais, elle écoutait sans broncher.

\- Elle savait aussi donner de bons conseils en matière de beauté, dit Ginny. Elle m'avait fait part de ses trucs pour frisé les cheveux d'une façon dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Oh ça oui, et son maquillage était toujours fait à la perfection, répondit Pansy à Ginny. Il n'en manquait pas, mais il n'en avait jamais trop. Elle avait une peau douce et parfaite. Elle mettait une crème Moldue au lieu de prendre des sorts de Peau-douce.

\- Elle sentait bon aussi, fit Ron. J'aimais beaucoup son parfum. Elle me disait : Ron, le parfum d'une fille révèle ses plus beaux secrets. Si un parfum te fait ressentir l'amour, c'est qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué ça, rétorqua Nott.

\- Théo, sens-tu mon parfum ? demanda Pansy.

\- Non.

\- Bah voilà, je ne ressens rien pour toi alors tu ne sens rien ! ria-t-elle.

\- Potter a raison. fit le prince des serpents. Ashley avait une oreille attentive. Elle savait être une bien meilleure sœur que je ne pouvais être un bon frère. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de t'écouter parler de tes problèmes sans jamais rien te demander en retour. Elle comprenait lorsque je lui parlais de n'importe quoi. Elle savait garder les secrets. Elle savait lire en moi, et me donner les meilleurs conseils. Elle était la seule capable de me remettre à ma place lorsque j'avais besoin. Elle savait aussi être fidèle lorsqu'une dispute éclatait dans la famille. Elle prenait toujours mon partit. Elle aimait mettre son nez dans toutes mes affaires. Elle pouvait être tellement agaçante mais elle avait toujours raison. Elle avait cette manie de froncé le nez lorsque quelqu'un chose ne faisait pas son affaire. Surtout lorsqu'on se disputait à propos de toi Granger.

\- Oh oui, continua Blaise. Dieu seul sait combien tu as pu te plaindre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Sans offense Hermione. Elle tenait beaucoup à toi tu sais, dit le métis en regardant dans les prunelles d'Hermione.

\- Elle nous a montré le bien dans chacun de nous… continua la concernée. Elle seule a réussi à réunir les maisons qui se détestent le plus. Elle a réuni les pires ennemis, et même ce soir nous sommes là, tous ensemble, et personne n'est encore mort.

Chacun se regardèrent. Comme c'était libérateur de pouvoir de laisser aller comme ça. La soirée se continua, avec beaucoup d'alcool. Tous commençaient à être saouls. Hermione était assise avec Blaise et Drago, Théo était aux cotés de Ron et Pansy qui ne cessait de se lancer des regards presque amoureux et Neville, Harry et Ginny sur le dernier canapé, la jeune rousse toute collée sur Harry qui ne savait pas comment gérer toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Ce qui ne manqua pas au prince des Serpentards, qui lui fulminait dans son coin, les poings serrés. Pour qui elle se prenait elle, de sauté sur Harry quelques jours après la mort de sa sœur.

\- Drago, ça va ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Weaslette est très proche de Potter, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oh… je n'avais pas remarqué… c'est tôt…

\- Trop tôt, c'est presque louche.

\- Oh Drago, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Si ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je ne comprends rien du tout, et ça m'énerve !

Drago se leva et sorti de la salle sur demande. Hermione fit de gros yeux à Harry et Ginny et le suivit sur les talons. Harry se détacha de la jeune fille, qui était bourrée. Elle s'endormit sur le canapé alors Ron se porta volontaire pour porter sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre mais Pansy lança un regard désespérer à Blaise pour qu'il y aille à sa place. Son meilleur ami compris son désespoir et demanda à Neville de l'accompagné avec la jeune Ginny. Ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains, avec Théodore qui s'installa près de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Potter…

\- Elle me manque Nott, je ne m'en fais pas. J'en ai rien à faire de Gin' c'est comme ma petite sœur. Elle ne l'a pas encore compris. Je suis peut-être sous les effets de l'alcool mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'aimais Ashley, comme un fou… je ne me serais pas jeté dans les bras de la première venue. Et je ne briserai pas le cœur de Gin.

\- Hermione est parti calmer Drago, en espérant que ça fonctionne. Répondit Ron.

\- En me fiant à ce que Blaise m'a dit, je pense que Drago se calmera, fit Pansy.

* * *

\- MALEFOY ! cria Hermione dans le couloir.

Elle ne le voyait plus nulle part. Mais où pouvait-il être passé.

\- MALEFOY !

Elle entendit des pas au loin.

\- QUI EST LÀ, fit Rusard, suivit par sa Mistègne.

 _Zut_ , pensa-t-elle, je suis prise. Au moment où Rusard tourna le coin. Quelqu'un attrapa Hermione et la tira dans une salle de classe, la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Rusard continua son chemin. Hermione se tourna vers son agresseur.

\- Oh Malefoy, dit-elle soulagée, tu m'as fait peur !

\- T'es complètement dingue ma parole ! fit le concerné. T'aurais pu te faire virer de l'école !

\- Je te cherchais !

\- Ouais et tu es bourrée ma pauvre !

\- Mais non… dit-elle en titubant. Je ne suis pas saoule !

Elle s'approcha dangereusement du Serpentard avec sa démarche féline. Les deux ennemis empestaient l'alcool. Elle s'approcha encore plus près.

\- Granger… arrête.

\- Quoi ? minauda-t-elle.

\- On a tous les deux beaucoup bu et si tu t'approches encore plus près, je ne répondrai plus de moi et tout ce qui s'en suivra ne sera plus sous mon contrôle…

Hermione était rendu si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum à la vanille. Il avait de la difficulté à résister. Un peu de chaleur corporelle ne faisait de mal à personne non ? NON ! Sa sœur ne le pardonnerait jamais de prendre la virginité de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione… c'est assez. Tu vas le regretter si tu continu. On ne peut pas faire ça…

\- Pourquoi tu me repousse ?

\- J'ESSAIE DE FAIRE LES CHOSES BIEN. Je reproche à Potter de trop se rapprocher de Weasley Fille, je n'ai pas envie qu'il saute sur la première venue, je ne peux pas faire ce que je lui reproche. RÉFLÉCHIT HERMIONE !

Les paroles du Serpentard lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Je… pardon… tu as raison… je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris…

\- Ça va…

La lionne se mit à sangloté de plus belle. Drago la prit alors dans ses bras.

\- Chut… ça va aller. Il n'y a pas de malaise d'accord ? Tout est oublié.

\- D'accord… Tu sais… si tu agissais avec Ashley comme tu viens juste de le faire avec moi… tu étais un très bon frère pour elle…

\- Merci Granger…

\- DRAGO ! dit-elle, en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment est-ce que Crabbe et Goyle était au courant de la mort d'Ashley ? Quand nous sommes arrivés hier matin, personne n'était encore au courant…

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué… comment ont-ils su ?

\- Soit quelqu'un leur a dit, ou bien ils y étaient.

\- Y'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- Se rendre à la source, finit Hermione.

\- Je pense que tu es bonne en Polynectar ? demanda le serpent.

Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient préparer cette potion et récolter les informations. Ils allaient savoir qui se cache derrière tout ça, et ça commençait par Crabbe et Goyle ! Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur sachant que les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles et surement remplis de surprises. Bonnes ou mauvaises.

* * *

 **ALORS ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Y'a trop d'idées qui me trotte dans la tête, j'essaie de ne pas toutes les jetées en même temps dans un même chapitre sinon ça serait beaucoup trop long et c'est beaucoup plus drôle de faire patienté les lecteurs quelques chapitres hein ! Allez, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Drago et Hermione, un duo d'enfer ? Dans le prochain chapitre, le développement de la relation entre Ron et Pansy promis !**


	7. Chapter 7

**DÉSOLÉE ! J'ai été tellement longue à publier ! Seigneur, ça suffit, je vous laisse sur les reponses aux reviews et ensuite place à l'histoire !**

 **MattGranger : Ah belle amie, merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir à chaque fois ! Oui moi aussi j'aime bien la relation entre Drago et Hermione. On va en voir plus bientôt c'est promis ! En attendant, place à Pansy et Ron ! Allez, Bonne lecture !**

 **17\. Harry: Merci encore ! Je sais, c'est étrange hein ! Haha, tu verras plus tard ! Bonne lecture et un énorme merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que plusieurs personnes aime ma fiction. Bon j'en ai assez dit la, je vous laisse tous lire !**

Le week-end arriva bien vite et Drago apporta tous les ingrédients nécessaires à Hermione pour la conception du Polynectar.

\- Tiens Granger, j'ai tout ce que tu as demandé sur cette liste.

\- Parfait. Merci.

La lionne prit bien soin de mettre les ingrédients dans son sac magique. Après avoir remercié Malefoy, ils se dispersèrent et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient entre eux et il y avait beaucoup d'excitation chez les Gryffondors. En arrivant devant eux, Hermione regarda Harry, en levant un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Salut Mione, fit celui-ci. Ron a un rendez-vous galant ce soir !

\- Galant ? s'étouffa la brune.

\- Ouais, il fricote avec l'ennemi, poursuivi la cadette Weasley en rigolant.

\- Héééé c'est n'est plus l'ennemi rouspéta son frère.

\- Oh mais c'est super Ron ! S'exclama sa meilleure amie. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- C'est Pansy !

Hermione félicita son ami et lui indiqua comment bien se comporter avec une femme, qu'il est primordial d'être galant et gentil surtout lors d'un premier rendez-vous ce qui rendit le rouquin encore plus nerveux. Harry se tourna vers son amie.

\- Et toi Mione, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller, je suis fatiguée...

\- Ça va mieux avec Malefoy ? demanda la rousse.

\- Euh ça redevient normal pourquoi vous me parlez de Malefoy ? J'en ai rien à faire de Malefoy, se défendit la lionne, nerveuse.

\- Relaxe Mione, ria son amie.

Harry ne dit rien mais continua à observer sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil. Hermione n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il connaissait ce regard fuyant qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'on avait mentionné le nom de Malefoy. Hermione cachait quelque chose et il allait le découvrir. Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le survivant en profita donc pour s'installer près de sa meilleure amie. Le cours débuta tranquillement.

\- Mione... chuchota Harry.

\- Quoi?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette lorsque Gin' t'as parlé de Malefoy...

\- De quoi tu parles Harry, je vais très bien, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Mione... tu n'es jamais comme ça... Y'a quelque chose que tu me cache !

\- Voyons Harry, comment pourrais-je te cacher des choses ?

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Hermione s'exécuta et planta ses noisettes dans les émeraudes de son meilleur ami.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit-il, jure-moi que tu ne me cache rien Hermione.

La lionne déglutit. Il savait. Elle était incapable de lui mentir.

\- Je... Harry... pffffff, soupira-t-elle, c'est... Avec Drago on cherche à savoir qui aurait pu tuer sa sœur...

\- Et c'est là que tu m'en parle ! s'indigna le brun. Je veux aider !

\- Harry... Malefoy et moi avons eu une altercation avec Crabbe et Goyle avant que l'annonce du décès s'annonce ouvertement aux autres... Mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà au courant.

\- Comment le pouvaient-ils ?

\- C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir !

\- Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- C'est simple, Polynectar.

\- Mione, c'est dangereux ! En qui allez-vous prendre l'apparence. Si vous voulez faire parler Crabbe et Goyle...

\- Bah je sais que les Carrow sont souvent avec Crabbe et Goyle...

\- Tu sais quoi, vous devriez prendre l'apparence de Daphné Greengrass et Marcus Flint... les balourds vont surement répondre à leurs questions...

\- Ce n'est pas faux...

\- Mione... les Carrow c'est beaucoup trop risqué, et difficile de les assommés !

\- Effectivement... Merci Harry.

\- Y'a pas de quoi Mione. Mais je veux savoir quand ! Je vais vous surveiller depuis la carte des maraudeurs !

\- Très bien... se résigna la lionne. Mais pas un mot à Malefoy !

Harry lui sourit. Le cours se continua sans anicroche. Quand la journée se finit enfin, Hermione se dépêcha de prendre son sac magique et fila en direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle commença la potion tranquillement, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les pleurnicheries de Mimi Geignarde. Ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable parfois. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque où elle avait besoin de relaxer tout en faisant ses devoirs. 1 mois. Elle devait attendre 1 mois pour que la potion soit prête. Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses bouquins, elle sentit d'un coup un courant d'air extrêmement froid... un froid à lui glacé le sang. Elle releva la tête, il n'y avait personne. Elle mit une veste par-dessus sa robe de sorcier et retourna à ses devoirs. Le froid revint à nouveau lui glacé le sang. Elle leva les yeux rapidement, mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

\- Tu es au bord de la folie ma vieille... parla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ferma alors ses bouquins et retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondors. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. En se déplaçant dans les couloirs du château, elle ressentit encore se foutu froid. Elle avait une impression d'être suivi et ça la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'entrée de sa salle commune. Au moment d'entrer, elle vérifia une dernière fois autour d'elle si quelqu'un la suivait mais elle ne vit personne.

\- C'est officiel, je suis folle.

Elle communiqua le mot de passe à la grosse dame et se dirigea directement à sa chambre sans un mot pour personne. Harry et Ron la regardèrent défiler en flèche. Harry reporta ensuite son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Alors mon vieux, t'es prêt pour ton rendez-vous avec Pansy ?

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Ron. Un peu nerveux par contre.

\- C'est normal, si t'avais vu quand j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Ashley... dit-il une boule se formant au creux de son estomac.

\- Ouais... je te crois ! répondit le rouquin, un sourire sincère au visage.

\- Allez, se reprit Harry, va s'y ! Tu vas être en retard !

Ron acquiesça et se dirigea vers les portes du château. Pansy vint le rejoindre et le Gryffondor pris la main de la Serpentard et disparurent dans la nuit... jusqu'au Lac où Ron avait emporté de quoi faire un Pic-Nic.

\- Oh Weasley ! Tu n'aurais pas dû! Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- J'en avais envie Parkinson

\- On s'installe ?

\- Après vous mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Merci... Oh, je crois qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms

Le jeune homme lui sourit et prit place à côté d'elle. La soirée se déroulait à la perfection. Le Gryffondor faisait rire la Serpentard en lui racontant des blagues et en faisant le pitre.

\- J'aime ton rire, annonça Ron.

\- Merci ... répondit l'ébène, le rose aux joues.

\- Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot Pansy mais...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pansy s'était avancée brutalement pour capturer les lèvres du rouquin. Il répondit à son baiser et attrapa d'une main ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui pendant que l'autre main se baladait dans les cheveux noirs de la belle. Elle mit fin au baiser en le regardant dans les yeux. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai vu dans ma vie.

\- Oh Ron... c'est si romantique !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, dit-il, gêné.

Pansy l'embrassa à nouveau.

Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on est officiellement ensemble ? demanda à nouveau Pansy.

Ça ne dépend que de toi.

Je... laisse-moi y réfléchir tu veux bien ?

Prend ton temps, je vais être là, à t'attendre.

Pansy regarda Ron dans les yeux. Il avait une lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle y vit là de l'amour. Pouvait-elle être heureuse avec un traître à son sang ? Pouvait-elle s'amouracher d'un Gryffondor ? Elle lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires pour ensuite lui faire remarquer qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils devraient probablement rentrer. Les deux tourtereaux retournèrent vers le château, Ron allant raccompagner Pansy jusqu'à sa salle commune pour ensuite se diriger vers la sienne. Arrivé à son lit, il soupira et réveilla Harry pour lui raconter sa soirée. Harry était plein d'espoir pour son meilleur ami. S'il pouvait être heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe à son ami qui lui, avait perdu l'amour de sa vie...

Ron s'endormit bien vite et Harry continuait de réfléchir. Il devait avancer... Ashley le tourmentait constamment. Il devait passer à autre chose, pas seulement pour lui mais pour elle. Il finit par trouver le sommeil en pensant à elle, à son avenir et à ses souvenirs.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt pour continuer la préparation du Polynectar. Elle descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner et monta directement à la salle de bain des préfets sans parler à personne.

En entrant, elle entendit une dispute entre deux jeunes femmes. Elle avança doucement et silencieusement. Elle crut entendre la voix de Mimi Geignarde, mais avec qui pouvait-elle bien se disputer ? Elle fit un peu trop de bruit en approchant que Mimi vint se planter devant elle, et la deuxième personne disparu.

\- Mimi, demanda la Gryffondor, avec qui tu te disputais ?

\- Une fille très très fatigante et moche qui essaie de me voler ma place !

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas moche ! hurla une deuxième voix.

Hermione se raidit en entendant cette voix. Cette voix elle la connaissait très bien et malheureusement, penser à cette personne lui faisait énormément de peine.

\- C'est impossible... murmura la lionne.

\- Oh parce que tu la connais ? se plaignit Mimi. C'est pour ça ! Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle me casse les pieds !

\- De… de qui tu parles… bégaya la Gryffondor.

Mimi n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre que la dite voix se planta devant elle. Hermione ouvra la bouche, et la referma. Elle se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve.

\- J'hallucine…

 **Et oui, je vous coupe ça au moment clé. Il est vraiment court ce chapitre je sais. Mais beaucoup de choses se passe dans ma vie présentement alors j'ai un peu manqué de temps. Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vous oublie pas, et je suis déjà en train de composé le prochain chapitre. J'ai de l'inspiration ! Allez, laissez des reviews s.v.p. ! À Bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

· Coucou Hermione… fit la voix, mal à l'aise.

· A... Ashley…

· En chair et en os… euh plutôt en fantôme sans chair et sans os ouais…

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle qui croyait ne plus jamais la revoir et lui parler. Elle qui avait déjà le teint pâle, était maintenant translucide. On pouvait tout de même distinguer ses cheveux de blé et ses perles grises qui lui servaient d'yeux. Même en étant un fantôme, elle avait toute son élégance. L'élégance d'une Malefoy.

· Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je… je ne comprends plus rien !

· Eh bah, j'errais ici et là… j'étais à la recherche de celui ou ceux qui m'ont fait ça… quand j'ai atterris devant Poudlard. Puisque je n'avais pas envie de créer un scandale, je me suis cachée ici et j'ai rencontré Mimi…

· OUAIS ET MIMI ELLE NE T'APPRÉCIE PAS TU VOIS, cria la concernée.

· Ouais bon, continua l'ancienne Serpentard, parfois j'aime me promener dans les couloirs et souvent je vous vois, Harry, Drago, toi et les autres… j'avais tellement envie de vous parler, mais j'en étais incapable.

· Mais pourquoi ? demanda la lionne.

· Parce que ! Comment allez-vous réagir, je ne pouvais le savoir sur le moment, et ça m'inquiétais vraiment ! Merci pour la veillée d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment très gentil.

Hermione sourit. Elle reconnaissait son amie, même si elle était devenue fantôme, elle n'avait pas changée d'une miette. Ashley tournoyait sur elle-même, avec le sourire.

· Je m'y fais tranquillement, continua la blonde. Et tu sais, je suis contente que tu te sois rapprocher de Drago, j'attendais que ça !

· Euh, tu vas vite en besogne Ash… on n'est même pas au stade d'ami avec Malefoy.

· Mais vous vous voyez sans vous arracher les cheveux et ça, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir. Oh, désolée pour hier.

· Hier ?

· Oui, j'ai passé près de toi plusieurs fois, et je te suivais pour voir que tu allais bien. Et je me suis bien rendue compte que tu as eu peur.

· Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montrée ?

· Je n'étais pas prête Mione, comprend le !

Hermione acquiesça.

· Dommage que je ne puisse pas te prendre dans mes bras, fit la lionne. Vas-tu rester ici ?

· Oui, je vais continuer à veiller sur vous mes amis.

· Je… je dois y aller Ashley! Mais je vais revenir, c'est promis !

· À plus tard Mione !

Hermione dégringola les escaliers en vitesse pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Merde... je ne connais pas le foutu mot de passe, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'accroupie par terre, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas rêvée, elle avait bien vu Ashley Malefoy en fantôme. Elle avait voulu courir l'annoncer à Harry mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avertir sans avertir le Serpentard, c'est son frère après tout. Mais elle pouvait bien attendre l'heure du repas non ? Pourquoi s'être précipiter ici, où c'est sombre et froid, devant la majorité des Serpentards. Quelqu'un la sortie bien vite de ses réflexions.

· Tiens Tiens, mais c'est que j'aperçois une Sang-de-Bourbe en terrain ennemis.

· Oh Crabbe, fou moi la paix tu veux ! J'ai besoin de parler à Malefoy.

· Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! s'exclama Goyle, j'aurais jamais cru que Drago tomberais aussi bas… je veux bien croire que tu es une fille mais ton sang est si sale.

· Goyle, Crabbe, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? s'annonça une voix derrière eux.

· Zabini…, commença Crabbe.

· Y'a pas de Zabini qui tienne, fichez lui la paix et allez donc manger des gâteaux dans la grande salle, vous savez si bien le faire.

Les deux acolytes partirent en direction de la grande salle non pas sans se plaindre du comportement de Blaise. Le métis se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

· Hermignonne, que fais-tu ici?

· Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Zabini !

· Tu aimerais mieux le surnom que les balaises ton dit plutôt ?

· Non plus… Hermione c'est mieux.

· Oh mais c'est naze ! Allez, Hermimi alors ! Tu ne peux rien dire !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, ce qui agrandit d'avantage le sourire du Serpentard. Elle continua de le fusiller du regard pendant que lui, la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude.

· Alors Hermimi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi en cette belle journée ? dit-il à la lionne, s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

· Euh… je… commença-t-elle, reculant légèrement vers le mur. Je voudrais voir Malefoy.

· Ah… toujours les même chanceux hein. Viens, il est dans notre dortoir.

Il laissa passer la Gryffondor devant lui et la dirigea vers la salle commune. La jeune fille n'était jamais entrée dans cette salle, certes Ashley lui avait déjà décrit de quoi elle avait l'air mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Elle devait avouer malgré le côté sombre, la décoration chez les Serpentard était à couper le souffle. Tout ce vert et argent sur les murs ainsi que sur les accessoires avec des statuettes de serpents un peu partout, c'était vraiment magnifique. Les Serpentards la regardèrent avec un regard noir. Elle se sentait légèrement en infériorité et elle savait bien qu'ils se demandaient tous ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle se tourna alors vivement vers le métis qui la reluquait avec un sourire malicieux peint au visage.

· Euh, où il est Malefoy ? demanda la jeune fille, nerveuse du regard de son interlocuteur.

· Il est dans notre dortoir, tu veux voir où c'est ?

· Euh… oui…

Elle emboita le pas derrière lui et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. En entrant dans la chambre de Blaise et Drago, elle remarqua qu'un coin était super propre et tout était en ordre tandis que l'autre était une vraie porcherie. Les serpents avaient pourtant la réputation d'être classe, comment cette chambre pouvait-elle être aussi sale. Blaise comprit l'interrogation de la jeune femme car il s'approcha du lit pour replacer un peu les couvertures.

· Ce n'est pas mon coin… dit-il gêné.

· Tu veux me faire croire que c'est le lit de Drago que tu es en train de faire ?

· Ouais… dit toi bien que moi je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes mais avant… Drago était plus propre que moi…

· Oh…

Hermione se tut. Mais quelle idiote. C'est normal qu'il ne se ramasse plus, il est en deuil et c'est difficile. Comment avait-elle pu porter un jugement aussi vite. Blaise tapota l'épaule de la lionne, en signe de compassion.

· Je crois que Drago est dans la douche, dit-il en collant son oreille vers la porte des toilettes.

· Je ferais mieux de repartir…

· Mais non Hermimi, reste ici, je ne vais pas te manger ! Je laisse ça à Drago. Pourquoi es-tu ici au juste ?

· Je… je pense que je ne peux pas t'en parler toute suite… je préfère que Malefoy soit le premier à le savoir…

· Allez Hermignonne, s'il te plaiiiiis, supplia le Serpentard avec des yeux de chat potté.

· Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Hermignonne !

· À jamais, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La douche s'arrêta enfin après plusieurs longues minutes interminables pendant lesquelles Hermione et Blaise se chamaillaient sur n'importe quel sujet. Drago sorti enrouler simplement que d'une serviette (je sais c'est vraiment cliché mais bon qui ne veut pas l'imaginer seulement vêtit d'une serviette hein) laissant paraitre ses abdos déjà très bien développer. Hermione se surprit à le dévisager de la tête au pied ce qui ne manqua pas aux deux Serpentards. Blaise, pour taquiner un peu plus la jeune fille le temps qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie, s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et, d'un geste de la main, appuya sur son menton pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sur le point de baver… littéralement. Hermione sortit rapidement de sa réflexion et rougit de plus belle, remarquant qu'elle s'était fait prendre à reluquer son pire ennemi.

· Alors Granger, mon corps te plait assez ?

· Euh… je… s'empourpra-t-elle.

· Je vais y aller je crois, je te l'ai apporté ici Dray pour que vous soyez tranquille ! coupa Blaise qui sortait du dortoir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le prince de Serpentard s'approcha dangereusement de la lionne, ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme en s'enfargeant dans le tapis ce qui la fit s'écrouler sur les fesses. Il éclata de rire et aida la jeune femme à se relever.

· Le rouge, c'est vraiment ta couleur Granger !

· Je… Malefoy ! se reprit-elle.

· Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le temple des serpents ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

· C'est vraiment important, continua Hermione. Mais tu sais, je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas t'apprendre que ta sœur est dans le château et te laisser moisir ici !

· PARDON ?

Drago avait les yeux ronds comme des billes. C'était impossible ? Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle être ici. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait arrêter les blagues avec la Gryffondor s'il voulait des informations cruciales sur Ashley.

· Assied-toi Granger, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Hermione prit place à côté de lui et prit une grande respiration. Elle-même était encore sous le choc. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était entrée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour commencer le Polynectar.

· Mais… Mais… bégaya le Serpentard, pourquoi elle ne s'est pas montrer plus tot ?

· Elle n'était pas prête qu'elle m'a expliquée… Écoute, je n'en sais pas plus que toi… je sais qu'elle veille sur nous d'ici, en tant que fantôme. Elle doit savoir que je suis devant toi en ce moment.

· Est-ce que je suis le premier au courant ?

· À part de Mimi et moi… oui. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne. Je voulais le dire à Harry mais j'avais besoin de passé par toi d'abord.

· Potter… grogna-t-il.

· Il était son petit ami ! S'indigna la brune à la réaction du blond.

Au même moment, les deux amis sentirent une brise froide, la brise qu'Hermione avait déjà ressentie ces derniers jours.

· Ashley… murmura-t-elle.

· Quoi ? demanda le blond.

· Bonjour Drago, fit une voix familière aux oreilles du Serpentard.

· Ashley !

· Tu m'as manqué aussi mon frère, répondit-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Par réflexe, il avait essayé de prendre sa main mais il la passa dans le vide. Ce qui embua rapidement ses yeux ainsi que les yeux d'Hermione. La Gryffondor allait d'ailleurs se lever mais Ashley l'en empêcha.

· Non Mione, ne pars pas s'il te plait. Supplia la blonde.

· Euh… d'accord.

· Pourrais-tu serrer mon frère dans tes bras pour moi, demanda-elle le sourire scotcher jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione voyait où la Serpentarde voulait en venir mais elle se prêta au jeu. Elle s'approcha de Drago qui avait compris aussi et enlaça la jeune femme. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Ashley au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, pour donner l'impression que c'était elle qui serrait son frère dans ses bras, ce qui toucha le jeune homme encore plus. Il resserra l'étreinte plus forte à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione. Pendant quelques minutes, Ashley les regardait tous les deux avec de grand yeux pétillants. Comment avait-elle réussi cette prouesse. Rapprocher les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard. Elle était magicienne (Oh, really?) ! Drago et Hermione se détachèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Il y avait eu comme une connexion pendant cet instant qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu détruire autant l'un que l'autre.

· Je… bon, commença Hermione, puisque maintenant tu le sais… puis-je en parler à Harry ?

Le cœur de la Serpentard manqua un bond lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son amour.

· Oh… Harry… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler… fit la blonde, triste.

· Tu peux l'annoncer à Harry, répondit Drago, en fixant Hermione. S'il veut la voir, tu devras m'en parler d'abord.

· Parfait, répondit la lionne. Je vais te l'envoyer s'il a envie de la voir.

· NON. Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'approche… et non les autres…

Ashley sourit à son frère à cette remarque et Hermione était totalement hébété par la situation. Elle acquiesça ne sachant quoi faire d'autre après cette déclaration. Elle tourna les talons vers la sortie en disant au revoir à Ashley. Elle sorti rapidement de la salle commune où beaucoup de Serpentards la dévisageait encore. La lionne parcourait les couloirs tout d'abord en marchant très vite mais ensuite en courant le sourire aux lèvres, en imaginant la réaction d'Harry et Ron quand ils allaient l'apprendre. Devant la grosse dame, elle récita le mot de passe et entra comme une furie dans la salle commune en criant le nom de son meilleur ami à tue-tête.

· Non d'une baguette Mione, pourquoi tu cris aussi fort ! fit le rouquin.

· J'ai besoin de voir Harry… où est-il ?

· Je suis la Mione, répondit le survivant en descendant les escaliers.

· J'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre à tous les deux.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois devant la cheminée et les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune femme, incrédule.

· Je suis montée dans la salle de bain des préfets aujourd'hui… et j'ai vu Mimi…

· Ce n'est pas nouveau ça… articula Ron.

· Non mais… elle n'était pas seule… un autre fantôme était avec elle… enfin je devrais dire une autre…

· Et on la connaît, demanda le survivant, curieux.

· Plus que tu ne le crois Harry… c'était Ash…

· QUOI ? firent les deux Gryffondors d'une même voix.

· Vous avez compris… elle est ici…

· Mais… Mais…

· Oh Harry… ne me fait pas le même discours que Malefoy s'il te plait.

· Tu l'as dit à Malefoy ?

· Bien sur ! Je n'allais pas commencer par quelqu'un d'autre que son propre frère voyons …

· T'as raison Mione… mais je… j'aimerais bien la voir !

· Ouais et moi aussi, ajouta le roux.

· Bon, chacun votre tour alors, je crois que Harry voudrait bien un moment seule avec sa dulcinée, répondit Hermione en lançant un clin d'œil vers Harry.

· Quelle dulcinée ? fit une voix féminine, derrière eux.

Le trio d'or se retourna brusquement en apercevant une longue chevelure rousse derrière eux. Elle regardait le trio avec appréhension, comme si elle croyait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

· Ne le répète pas… commença Ron, mais Ashley est dans le château… en fantôme !

· QUOI?

· Ça recommence, souffla Hermione.

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, comment Hermione l'avait trouvé et la jeune rousse se renfrognait sur elle-même.

· Super Harry, tu vas pouvoir te marier à un fantôme, dit-elle sarcastique.

· Gin' qu'est-ce que tu as ?

· Oh rien, je disais ça pour plaisanter voyons, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tous les quatre et montèrent se coucher peu de temps après.

Blaise et Drago eux discutait tranquillement dans leur chambre, avec Ashley installée près de son frère.

· Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse se parler à nouveau, dit le métis.

· Je sais, c'est vraiment génial de pouvoir vous revoir enfin ! Je suis peut-être un fantôme pour la vie, mais je suis là au moins. Et je peux être vos yeux partout !

Non loin, une personne entendit cette conversation. Il s'installa à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire quelques mots sur un parchemin quand un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Il déroula le parchemin pour lire ces quelques lignes.

 _Méfiez-vous, Ashley Malefoy n'est pas bien loin, et elle peut vous surprendre._

La lettre n'était pas signer, mais le jeune homme savait de qui cela pouvait provenir. Il allait avertir les autres assez rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction c'est promis ! J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et comme j'ai dit à ma super amie MathGranger, mon copain et moi nous sommes acheter un bébé chien ! Ça demande beaucoup de temps et d'attention alors je vais poster à un rythme un peu moins régulier car je veux que mes chapitres soient le plus réussi possible. Je ne veux pas vous poster des chapitres de 3 lignes écrit n'importe comment !**

 **Maxine3482 : Merciiii pour ton commentaire et ta patience :) Voilà la suite, qui reste aussi suspicieuse je crois ! Avec un petit rapprochement (Il était temps!)**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction : Mon amiiiie ! Merci merci merci pour ta review et ta patience ! Je sais je sais, c'est inacceptable ! Je suis désolée d'avance, j'arrête encore sur un moment crutial et je sais d'avance que tu va avoir envie de m'arracher les yeux ! Mais au moins je vais te faire plaisir, j'avais pas prévu faire un rapprochement toute suite, mais l'inspiration est venue ! Voilà :)**

 **Allez tout le monde, bonne lecture à tous et laissez des reviews !**

* * *

Dans une salle isolée, un petit groupe de sorciers étaient réunis et installés pour une discussion qui semblait bien importante.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'on se fasse prendre ? demanda une voix.

\- Non imbécile, on était bien trop loin... elle ne nous a pas vu ! Sinon Potter nous aurait vu aussi ! répondit une autre voix.

\- Moi je n'ai strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire, je vous ai seulement averti lorsqu'ils étaient dehors.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien qui me lie à vous trois vous savez ! Je pourrais vous dénoncer !

\- Si on coule, tu coules avec nous ! Aurais-tu d'autres informations... cela fait un bon moment que Drago ne nous adresse plus la parole.

\- Je sais que Malefoy et Granger se sont beaucoup rapproché... ce qui parait louche au premier regard. De mon côté, personne ne les soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, donc on ne peut savoir si ce rapprochement est inoffensif ou non.

\- Il faudrait soutirer des informations à Parkinson... elle qui sort avec la limace, elle doit savoir ce qui se trame de leur côté.

\- La sang-de-bourbe est venu dans la salle commune des Serpentards tout à l'heure. Elle met son nez partout, je suis sûr qu'elle a des pistes et ça va bientôt nous retomber dessus ! Je vous garantis que si elle est a fait une alliance avec Malefoy... on est mort !

Les quatre individus se regardèrent en silence. La porte ouvrit à la volée sur une nouvelle personne. L'une des personnes présente se leva.

\- Je crois que c'est tout. Il faut être prudent lors de nos rencontre... maintenant que nous savons qu'Ashley est un fantôme dans ce château... elle pourrait nous surprendre n'importe quand !

\- Vous faites vos rencontres sans moi ? demanda la nouvelle venue.

\- On ne te trouvait pas... et comme il faut être discret...

\- De toute façon, eux pourront t'expliquer en chemin, il faut partir !

\- Effectivement. Donc, toi tu sors en premier, nous sortirons par la suite.

La dites personne sorti en premier et les autres suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le groupe s'était dispersé direction : La grande salle.

Ashley était aux anges et déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'homme de ses rêves. Hermione avait arrangée un rendez-vous entre Harry et elle. Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir Harry et de lui parler à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta devant la Grosse dame et attendit patiemment. Elle se sentait comme si elle était à un premier rendez-vous tellement elle était nerveuse. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Neville qui se figea en la regardant dans les yeux. Il cligna une, deux et même trois fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou.

\- Bonjour Neville, fit la jeune blonde, de sa voix douce et calme.

\- Euh... Euh... A...Ashley ? Bégaya-t-il.

Neville observa la jeune femme et se pinça pour être certain de ne pas rêver.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas dans un rêve ? Tu es vraiment là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui Neville, je suis vraiment là... je ne suis pas vivante, mais je suis là.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry est au courant ? Je vais lui dire tout de suite ! répondit-il en se retournant vers le portrait, prêt à partir.

\- Attend ! Oui il est au courant, Hermione lui a dit.

\- Mione le sait aussi ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais naturellement mettre tout le monde au courant, mais je devais voir mon frère et Harry d'abord.

Neville acquiesça, comprenant que les deux hommes n'étaient pas supposé l'apprendre par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard mais bien par la personne concernée. Dumbledore sait combien c'est rapide une rumeur à Poudlard. Il se proposa donc pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle commune et ainsi elle pourrait rejoindre Harry ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Maintenant qu'elle était un fantôme, elle pouvait bien aller dans la salle commune qu'elle voulait sans se faire gronder par les professeurs. Tous les deux se rendirent en plein milieu de la salle commune.

\- Ashley, dit une voix qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune blonde.

\- Harry, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Ça me rend tellement furieux de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi, de t'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent dans les yeux, aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre, silencieusement pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. L'Amour, la joie, la colère, la tristesse, la peur. Chacune de ces émotions défilait dans leurs yeux. Autant étaient-ils heureux de se revoir, autant ils étaient en colère de ne pouvoir se toucher. En détaillant le survivant, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il était maigre, elle était persuadée qu'il ne mangeait pas autant qu'avant, il ne dormait surement pas très bien car les cernes étaient bien ancré en dessous de ses émeraudes ternis par la tristesse. _Un peu comme Drago_ , pensa-t-elle. Malgré tout, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et charmant. Il finit par briser le silence.

\- Ash... j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Harry... tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi, c'est de vivre ! Mange, dors et vit !

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je t'aime Ashley, je ne me sens pas moi-même quand tu n'es pas là. J'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais préféré mourir à ta place ! Tu es si gentille, si belle, si douce... je ne sais pas qui aurait voulu ta mort. Si ça se trouve, le sort était pour moi et c'est toi qui l'as reçu ! Malefoy et Hermione tente tant bien que mal de découvrir qui a fait ça, et lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvé, je te jure qu'il va le payer très cher !

\- Harry...

\- C'est terrible le mal que ça me fait ! Tu as pensé aux autres ? à Mione, à Malefoy, à Ron? On est tous terriblement affecté par ta mort. Même Luna était triste et elle ne te connait pas vraiment ! C'est toi et seulement toi, Ashley Malefoy, qui faisait l'union des maisons au château. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Une Serpentard et un Gryffondor ? Qui l'aurais cru !

\- Hermione et Drago s'entende aussi !

\- Grâce à TOI ! Sinon jamais il lui enverrait encore des piques sur le sang d'Hermione et Hermione hurlerait sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et puis, ils se sont associés à retrouver les fautifs parce que tu es morte... Si ça avait été moi... Malefoy aurait bien rigolé et se serait mêler de ses affaires. Ce sont Hermione et Ron... et même toi qui serais en pleine recherches sur qui m'a tué. Tu comprends l'effet que tu fais à tout le monde? C'est pour ça que les fautifs, qui qu'ils soient, vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry... si je pouvais revenir en arrière...

\- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière... je ne t'aurais pas traîné dehors pour t'avouer mes sentiments, je te les avouerais devant tout le monde incluant ton frère !

Ashley rigola. Il était tellement têtu quand il voulait. Harry finit son discours et ils changèrent vite de sujet, il pouvait enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul, alors ils discutèrent des cours, des tournois de Quidditch, des fantômes, des moldus, etc.

Elle le faisait toujours autant rire. Il aimait la personne qu'il était lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il se sentait vivant et il sentait qu'il avait un but et c'est de la rendre heureuse. Il a toujours aimé sa façon de rouler une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Son sourire lorsqu'elle l'apercevait de sa table des Serpentards dans la grande salle le faisait craquer à chaque fois. Il l'aimait. C'était un coup de foudre depuis la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Il lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre heureuse, même si elle était fantôme désormais. Même en fantôme, elle restait la fille la plus belle de tout Poudlard.

Pansy, Ron et Blaise discutaient dans la grande salle... plutôt Pansy et Blaise discutaient et Ron s'empiffrait.

\- Comment un sorcier peut être aussi glouton, demanda Blaise en se moquant du rouquin.

\- Demande à Mione, fut la réponse de ce dernier.

Pansy et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Blaise leur raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Drago et Hermione lorsqu'elle avait fait l'annonce du retour d'Ashley. Pansy était heureuse à l'idée de revoir cette dernière et aussi de revoir son meilleur ami sourire de nouveau.

\- Enfin, l'humeur de Drago va être plus vivable, j'en pouvais plus de voir mon meilleur ami aussi anéanti, dit Blaise.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit la Serpentard.

\- Et il n'est pas le seul, poursuivit le roux. Harry et Hermione vont respirer aussi. Hermione fait Je-ne-sais-quoi, elle est jamais avec nous... toujours partie en courant vers la bibliothèque ou Je-ne-sais-où et seul avec Harry et son humeur exécrable, ce n'est pas rigolo du tout. Au moins, il y aura un peu plus d'ambiance, quoi que je ne sache toujours pas ce que Mione fait de son temps libre.

En discutant des humeurs et disparitions soudaines de leurs amis, Blaise remarqua l'entrée de la sœur Weasley. Elle était tout sourire, le regard pétillant, les cheveux soignés. Elle était magnifique. Ginny cherchait son frère des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Blaise qui la fixait intensément. Il se ravisa aussitôt et se retourna vers Weasley.

\- Je crois que ta sœur s'amène vieux... elle est vraiment... canon !

Ron leva les yeux vers sa sœur et lui fit signe avec ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'installer avec eux. Elle se dirigea dans leur direction en lançant un regard rapide vers la table des Serpentards. En s'asseyant en face de Blaise, elle toussota un peu.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à votre table ? Vous n'avez pas peur de la réaction de votre maison ?

\- Je crois que tout le monde est au courant que Weasley et Pansy sortent ensemble. Ce n'est plus un secret alors pourquoi se cacher ? répondit le métis.

\- Non je sais... se défendit la rousse, je voulais m'en assurer c'est tout.

\- Tu sais Ginny, coupa Pansy, Blaise te trouve vraiment sexy.

Blaise rougit d'un coup. Ginny aussi. Il lança un regard noir vers sa meilleure amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait lui payer ce mauvais coup. Il regarda la rouquine en lui adressant un petit sourire timide, ce qui fit rougir encore plus la Gryffondor.

\- Hey Pans, demanda son petit ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viendrais te promener dehors avec moi ? Il ne fait pas trop froid encore.

\- Oh bien sûr mon chéri ! Allons s'y !

En se levant, elle lança un clin d'œil à Blaise qui lui tira la langue. Il se retrouva bien vite seul avec la cadette Weasley.

\- Alors Zab...Blaise, commença-t-elle. As-tu une petite amie ?

\- Non... je suis un célibataire endurcie.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Et toi ? Toujours amoureuse de Potter ?

\- Harry c'est l'homme de ma vie... mais je ne peux pas attendre après lui éternellement. Je dois passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas ?

\- Effectivement... si tu veux... on peut se voir de temps en temps, sans rien engager de sérieux...

\- J'y penserai, fit la rousse. Oh, j'y pense ! As-tu entendu la nouvelle concernant Ashley !

\- Qu'elle est au château ? Ouais, je l'ai vu.

\- Ohhh et comment vas-t-elle ?

\- Un peu pâle, mais elle va bien !

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de son meurtre ? A-t-elle des informations précieuses sur qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Oh... non elle ne nous en a pas parlé...

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que fais Hermione de ses temps libre ? Elle n'est jamais avec personne du groupe... c'est étrange non ?

\- Non pas vraiment, ce que Granger fait ne me regarde pas... tu es bien curieuse petite Ginny !

\- Personne ne me parle à moi, je m'informe ! Si jamais je trouve des informations, je viendrai te voir pour t'en parler si tu veux. Puisque personne ne se soucie de la petite Ginny Weasley, peut-être que ceux qui ont fait le coup ne se rendront pas compte que j'écoute aux portes !

\- Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Merci Gin ! Je te tiens au courant de mon côté. Quand on se rencontrera, on aura quelque chose à se dire !

\- Ou pas... mais on pourra faire autre chose que parler, finit Ginny en se levant.

Blaise sourit. Il avait besoin de parler à Drago de sa discussion avec la petite Weasley. Elle pourrait être plus utile qu'on le croit. En plus d'être jolie, ce n'était pas une idiote mais pas du tout. Quelque chose lui restait au travers de la gorge par contre, elle était beaucoup trop curieuse. Enfin, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Sans se poser plus de questions, il se dirigea tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard, prit une douche, enfila son pyjama et alla s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

Un peu plus loin, se tenait les deux ennemis de toujours, collaborant ensemble assis un en face de l'autre sur l'herbe fraîchement coupé du terrain de Quidditch, vide depuis quelques heures.

\- Alors Malefoy, qu'avons-nous rassemblé comme informations depuis le temps ? demanda la brunette.

\- Nous savons que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous Granger... ni Potter et Weasley, ni Blaise et Pansy...

\- Exact. Je dois te parler d'un soupçon par contre...

\- Va s'y !

\- Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de dire ça, mais... je trouve que Ginny n'est pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci, et surtout depuis qu'Ashley est de retour.

\- Weaslette ! Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? demanda le blond, soudainement colérique.

\- Non ! Je dis qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette... je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse faire ça, mais je crois qu'elle sait beaucoup plus de chose que nous.

\- Il faut que tu lui soutire des infos !

\- Je sais... c'est plutôt difficile avec les révisions, et avec Harry et Ron... sans oublié le temps que je passe avec Ashley... et toi...

\- Ouais... et le Polynectar, ça avance ?

\- Oui ! Il sera bientôt prêt je crois... quelques semaines encore !

\- Parfait. Je vais demander de l'aide à Blaise au sujet de mini Weasley. Il pourrait peut-être m'être utile. C'est un tombeur, il réussira certainement à faire ce qu'il veut de la sœur de Weasmoche. Tu ne l'a jamais vu sortir de la douche lui, Hermione ?

\- Non Malefoy ! Je ne viens pas vous voir chaque fois que vous sortez de la douche tu sais ! J'en ai rien à faire de vous voir torse nue, se défendit la lionne.

\- Au fait, tu t'es remise de quand tu m'as vu sortir de la douche ? demanda-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

Hermione rougit furieusement et lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui fit basculer le Serpentard vers l'arrière. Il esquissa un sourire en coin puis se jeta sur la jeune fille et lui chatouilla les côtes. La Gryffondor riait aux éclats ce qui fit rire notre taciturne blond à son tour. Hermione réussi à libérer ses mains pour pouvoir le chatouiller à son tour avec ses doigts fins. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants innocents et ça durant pendant de longues minutes. Elle finit par le supplier d'arrêter et après la quatrième fois il se décida enfin d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait ri. Lorsqu'il arrêta, il était installé à califourchon sur la jeune femme et il la dévisageait intensément. Elle était vraiment belle en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle le fixa aussi avec attention. Tout était silence autour d'eux, il faisait maintenant sombre dehors et seuls leurs yeux brillaient. N'en pouvant plus, il s'approcha doucement de sa pire ennemie pour faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement le lendemain matin. Elle passait un beau moment elle aussi, et comprit bien vite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... elle savait qu'elle aussi, allait le regretter amèrement le lendemain mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune envie de se déprendre des filets du Serpentard. Elle ferma donc les yeux et les lèvres froides de Drago vinrent se poser sur les lèvres chaudes et douces de la Gryffondor. Le baiser s'approfondit bien vite, entremêlant leurs langues. L'ambiance devient bien vite très chaude Drago avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder son sang-froid. Il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Il se sépara à contrecœur de la bouche d'Hermione pour déposer des baisers dans le cou de celle-ci, qui respirait très fort. Le Serpentard ressentait l'envie de la Gryffondor ce qui lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Il entreprit d'aller plus loin en s'attaquant à sa chemise lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'ils entendirent des voix les interpeller.

\- Mione ? fit une voix masculine

\- Drago ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley se promenait dehors quand ils avaient vu quelque chose s'agiter sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver les pires ennemis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre... à s'embrasser.

* * *

 **ALORS ALORS ! Est-ce que ca valait l'attente ? Non sûrement pas mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Laissez-moi des reviews, et je vous promet que le chapitre 10 est en construction ! Chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre j'écris ! Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension ! Je vous aimes :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je crois que je suis moins en retard que d'habitude ! Je publie moins souvent qu'avant parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot, j'espère que vous me pardonnez :) Alors sans plus attendre, voici les reviews, et ensuite, le chapitre :)**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction** **: Voilà la suite, je crois que tu va adorer ce chapitre ! Mon petit chien va super bien chère amie, c'est mon copain et moi qui sommes complètement épuisés. Hahaha ! J'aime bien quand tu fais tes racontages de vie, tu me fais rire à chaque fois que tu post une review et j'adore ça :) Va falloir que tu me publie ton chapitre là moi aussi j'ai envie de connaitre la suite de ton histoire :) Enfin bref, bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense. Ne-Me-Tue-Pas-Merci :)**

 **Delphine0** **3 : Bonjour à toi, nouvelle revieweuse ! Ouais Ginny peut sembler louche, mais c'est pas la seule, tu verras dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimes, bonne lecture :)**

 **17 . Harry** **: Oh oui la relation de Drago et Hermione n'a pas fini d'évoluer, et tu va voir pour tes autres questions... on va le savoir bientot !**

Les deux ennemis se séparèrent rapidement comme s'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit. Hermione replaçait ses cheveux et sa jupe, qui s'était un peu relevée étant couchée par terre, pendant que Drago replaçait sa chemise. Ils étaient rouges de honte. Pansy, le sourire collé au visage regardait son meilleur ami et la meilleure amie de son petit copain l'un après l'autre. Ron s'esclaffait comme un fou derrière elle.

• On a enfin un aperçu de ce que vous faites de vos temps libre, riait la Serpentard.

Drago restait de marbre tandis qu'Hermione essayait de se contenir, le rouge aux joues. Une idée germa dans le cerveau du blondinet. Tant qu'à regretter ce qui venait de se passer avec sa pire ennemie, pourquoi ne pas pousser un peu plus loin. Sans même l'accord de sa complice, il fit un sourire charmeur à sa meilleure amie remplis de sous-entendu. Elle le connaissait très bien mais là-dessus, elle ne pourrait pas faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux.

• Ce qu'on fait de nos temps libre ne te concerne pas, rétorqua-t-il. Une chance que vous ne nous suivez pas partout parce que vous en tomberiez de vos balais.

Les deux interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux en fixant le prince des Serpentards. La Gryffondor aussi et elle en ouvrit même la bouche pour se défendre mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide.

• Désolé ma chérie, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

• Euh... répondit-elle, confuse.

• Alors vous êtes ensemble Mione ? demanda le rouquin.

• Je... je...

• Puisque je te le dis Weasley ! coupa Drago. T'as besoin d'un dessin encore plus clair que ce que tu viens de voir ? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te faire une autre démonstration... tu pourrais même apprendre quelques trucs... tu sais pour Pansy...

Ron piqua un far en hochant la tête négativement. Pansy rigola de plus belle. Il lui lança un regard noir qui amplifia le rire de la celle-ci.

• Attend que je raconte ça à Blaise ! Ron, il faut que tu le dises à Potter !

• Je... euh…, répondis la brunette, puis-je l'annoncer moi-même à Harry... Ron ?

Elle venait de donner raison à Drago, elle qui n'avait rien confirmée jusqu'à présent. Ron était sous le choc. Sa meilleure amie avec la fouine. Ron lui promit de le lui laisser l'annoncer à Harry mais qu'il n'attendrait pas éternellement. Il lui laissait jusqu'à ce soir pour lui dire car tous les deux se connaissent assez bien pour savoir que le rouquin ne pourrait garder sa langue plus longtemps. Hermione acquiesça et le couple repartit en direction du château, laissant les deux fautifs sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une ombre avait tout entendu de l'échange et suivit le couple vers le château en se dirigeant directement dans sa salle commune. Elle avait des choses à raconter. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, la lionne se retourna vivement vers le Serpentard pour lui asséner un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule.

• T'es folle ! dit-il en se massant l'épaule.

• Toi t'es malade ! Pourquoi as-tu dis ça à Pansy et Ron !

• J'en sais rien... quand l'adrénaline va redescendre je vais sûrement m'en mordre les doigts autant que toi mais pour l'instant j'avais trouvé cette idée bien drôle et je ne pensais pas qu'ils me croiraient aussi facilement.

• Et t'avais pas pensé à ce que je pouvais en penser ?

• Du tout, avoua-t-il à son ennemie. Mais on peut bien jouer le jeu quelques temps, ça leur évitera de mettre leur nez partout dans nos affaires.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir et accepta. Il est vrai que comme cela, ça leur permettrait de faire leurs recherches sans que les autres ne se posent des questions.

• On en était où avant qu'ils arrivent, demanda Drago en se rapprochant de la lionne.

• Je crois qu'on en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en se retournant en direction du château.

• Je prends ça pour un rendez-vous... tu as dit "Pour aujourd'hui", sourit-il en la suivant.

En entrant au château, ils se séparèrent pour ne pas entrer dans la grande salle au même moment. Tout le monde devait être déjà là puisque c'était presque l'heure du repas. Lorsqu'Hermione mit le pied dans la grande salle, tout le monde la fixait. Les Gryffondors la regardaient d'un air méfiant, les Poufsouffles sifflaient, les Serdaigles riaient et les Serpentard étaient outrés. Drago entra à sa suite et reçu même des applaudissements de la part des Serdaigles. Il se retourna vers la table des Gryffondors pour croisé les yeux de la lionne mais il ne réussit pas à attraper son regard, elle était assise presque en dessous de la table et avait ouvert un livre. Elle se cachait derrière celui-ci, assise à côté d'Harry et Ron. Harry avait l'air en colère. Il se doutait que sa fausse nouvelle "copine" allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était assise aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron, celui-ci lui offrit son sourire navré, ce qu'elle ne comprit qu'au moment où le survivant ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

• Mione, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Malefoy ? Je croyais que vous faisiez…

• Euh oui… euh Harry, coupa Hermione, tu sais… c'est arrivé comme ça et puis… il n'est pas si méchant qu'on peut le croire… regarde Ashley, et puis à la force de le côtoyer…

• Fait bien attention Mione, tu sais qu'il a la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons … je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses avoir !

• Harry, merci de t'inquiéter mais je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais. De toute manière, avec Malefoy, on en a déjà parlé de tout ça… les filles à qui il a brisé le cœur, elles ne sortaient pas officiellement avec lui. C'est mon petit ami maintenant et … je crois que toute l'école est au courant alors je crois que ça ne peut pas être plus officiel.

Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle venait de prendre la défense du blond instinctivement. Et ça n'avait pas été si difficile de prendre son parti. Elle repensa à Ashley qui devait être morte de rire si elle assistait à cet échange en secret.

• Et Ronald, je croyais que tu allais être capable de tenir ta langue plus d'une heure franchement ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'égard du rouquin.

• Mione… ce n'est pas moi, je jure ! rétorqua le rouquin.

• C'est vrai Mione… poursuivit Harry. J'étais au courant avant même qu'il entre dans la pièce. Tout le monde était au courant alors je crois qu'il n'y avait pas que Ron et Parkinson au courant.

• Je vois… répondit-elle, inquiète.

Drago s'assied aux côtés de Blaise et Pansy et la fixa droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés. Il n'avait pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant maintenant. Ça pouvait attendre une journée ou deux, le temps qu'il regrette son idée et qu'il rectifie le tir. Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucune marche arrière possible et il devait jouer le jeu à fond et assumer.

• C'est qui le fautif ? Toi ou Weasmoche ? demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

• Aucun de nous deux, lorsqu'on est entré dans la grande salle, c'était sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Je crois qu'on nous a entendus.

• Alors... fit Théodore, en s'approchant d'eux, il parait que tu sors avec la Née-Moldue ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Drago Malefoy se rendrait là ! De 1, tu te case avec une fille, ce qui me surprend énormément, de 2, avec une Sang-de…

• Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla le serpent, prêt à attaquer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Nott… tu as toutes les filles de Serpentard pour toi tout seul maintenant !

• C'est effectivement vrai, les plus belles sont pour moi.

• Y'a pas que la beauté qui compte, gronda Pansy.

• C'est de toi que Malefoy a pris son conseil ? C'est Pansy qui t'a conseiller d'essayer les moches ? continua-t-il en retournant son regard vers Drago.

• Granger n'est pas moche, et elle au moins, elle est loin d'être bête ! répondit-il.

Il avait lancé cette réplique un peu trop fort car les yeux de toutes les tables étaient maintenant rués vers lui. Il s'était lui-même surpris à prendre sa défense aussi fort. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et croisa les yeux de Potter, toujours aussi méfiant mais il avait plutôt l'air de s'être adouci. Ses yeux se tournèrent directement sur la paire d'yeux noisette qui le regardait intensément. Elle avait les joues rosies mais elle lui envoyait un petit sourire timide. Qu'elle bonne actrice, pensa-t-il. Il lui retourna son sourire également puis se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il en avait assez des commentaires désobligeants de Théodore. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il devienne aussi mesquin? Avant la mort d'Ashley, il était si gentil, aimable, drôle. Il pouvait se confier à lui autant qu'à Blaise. Se pouvait-il qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur ? Il devait en parler à Hermione. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre pour lui envoyer un parchemin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit sa petite sœur qui tournoyait comme une enfant dans la chambre.

• Ashley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-il, heureux de la revoir.

• Oh coucou mon frère ! J'avais besoin de te parler !

• Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

• C'est plutôt toi qui dois me dire quelque chose… tu sais, les rumeurs vont vites et j'ai l'impression d'être à Noël ! C'est vrai dis ? C'est vrai que tu sors avec Hermione ? dit-elle, en souriant comme une gamine de 5 ans.

• Euh… Euh… non…

• Mais siiiii ! Pansy l'a dit à Blaise et j'ai entendu !

• Ashley… calme toi… on a fait ça pour rire, mais on joue le jeu alors ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plait.

• Non, non, non ! C'est injuste, pourquoi faites-vous semblant ?

• C'est plus facile pour travailler ensemble, ils vont arrêter de posé mille-et-une questions, c'est énervant à la longue !

• Mais Dray… vous seriez siiiiiiiii beau ensemble ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous embrassé alors ?

• Comment tu sais ça ?

• Bah Pansy l'a dit à Blaise, je te l'ai dit !

• C'est arrivé comme ça, sur le moment… t'inquiète, on va tous les deux le regretter demain matin…

• J'y crois pas moi, à ce jeu de faire semblant… je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que ça, tu peux me le dire, je suis ta sœur… tu sais … ta S-O-E-U-R !

• Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

• Un jour, tu auras besoin d'en parler… et je serai là ! Et je suis convaincue que toi et Mione… vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…

• Mais on n'a rien en commun Ash ! Comment peux-tu faire de telles hypothèses ?

• Bah c'est facile, vous n'avez strictement rien en commun, mais vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, justement parce que vous êtes l'interdit de l'autre… vous êtes tout simplement, complémentaire !

• Bon ça suffit ! Puis-je écrire à ma fausse nouvelle copine pour lui dire Bonne nuit maintenant ?

• Ouiiiiiii! Finit-elle, en sortant de la chambre de son frère, le cœur léger.

Elle y croyait dur comme fer à cet amour, et elle allait tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Drago lui, finit d'écrire sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou pour qu'il puisse aller porter le parchemin à la Gryffondor. Il prit un douche et s'installa dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, à réfléchir à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Pourrait-il avoir des sentiments pour Granger ? Il s'esclaffa tout seul. Impossible. Sa sœur pouvait être tellement idiote parfois.

Hermione se brossait les cheveux assise sur son lit en discutant avec Ginny qui ne cessait plus de la questionner sur sa relation avec Malefoy.

• Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec Malefoy, Mione !

• Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus Gin... c'est à peine croyable...

• Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

• Euh... oui...

• Ahhhhhhhhh ! Je savais !

• Et toi Gin ? demanda la lionne, pour changer de sujet.

• Moi ?! Ah oui, je crois que je vais commencer à fréquenter Zabini ! Il est vraiment trop ... wow ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

• Eh... je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué en fait, mais bon, je sais qu'il est très gentil !

• Et qui sait, peut-être que ça rendra Harry jaloux ! Il ne va pas faire sa vie avec un fantôme tout de même !

• Tu ne trouves pas ça exagérer ! s'emporta la brune. Fait ton choix Ginny ! Ne joue pas avec le cœur de Blaise si tu n'en a rien à faire. Même chose pour Harry ! Laisse le vivre sa vie, arrête de t'acharnée sur lui, il ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais... S'il aime Ashley jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... c'est la vie Ginny ! Je ne te dis pas ça pour te blesser, au contraire !

• Mais... Mais… bégaya Ginny.

• Y'a pas de mais qui tienne Gin ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas te rendre toi-même malheureuse au final ? Harry est amoureux d'Ashley... si Ashley n'était pas un fantôme, tu ferais quoi ?

• Euh... bah je me battrais pour l'avoir !

• Et tu as déjà perdu d'avance... Alors tu fais quoi ?

• Bah... je tournerais la page...

• Voilà... Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas là ? Arrête de baser tes désirs en fonction d'Harry. Vis ta vie ! Ouvre ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

• Comme toi avec Malefoy ?

• Ouais... prend l'exemple que tu veux mais pense à toi, et ne te met pas les gens que tu aimes le plus à dos.

• Ouais c'est ça… Merci Mione… finit-elle, en se forçant à sourire.

Hermione ne comprit pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire forcé et lui retourna son sourire. Lorsque Ginny fut sortie, Hermione s'installa sous les couvertures au moment où un hibou frappa à coup de bec sur sa fenêtre de chambre. Elle se releva et lorsqu'elle fut plus près, elle reconnut très vite à qui appartenait ce hibou. Malefoy.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et prit la lettre qu'il avait entre ses pattes. Elle lui donna un petit biscuit. Elle ouvrit le parchemin et en lut le contenu :

 _Granger,_

 _Comme je t'avais dit plus tôt, voilà l'adrénaline descendu et j'avais un plan pour briser tout ça subtilement… mais maintenant que tout Poudlard est au courant, on ne peut plus reculer… Ce qui signifie que, de mon côté, mes parents seront bientôt au courant… s'ils ne le sont pas déjà. Attend toi à devoir te mettre belle et impressionner mes parents… Bonne chance, ils n'aiment pas les nés-moldus._

 _Y'a Théo qui est vraiment louche depuis quelques temps… il était gentil avant … avec toi aussi, je crois… non ? Enfin bref, il t'a traité de Sang-de… enfin tu vois… Ici, notre trio croit qu'il est comme ça depuis la mort d'Ashley… dis-moi ce que tu en penses…_

 _Dors bien, ma nouvelle petite amie,_

 _Le prince de tes nuits, D.M._

Oh lui, ce qu'Hermione donnerait pour l'étriper. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'inventer des histoires sans même lui en demandé la permission. Résultat, elle être prise avec lui comme petit-ami, et toute l'école est au courant. Si seulement ça pouvait être juste leur petit cercle de connaissance, ça irait mieux. Elle prit un parchemin vierge, sa plume préférée, et elle écrit à son tour :

 _Malefoy,_

 _Tu n'es pas le prince de mes nuits, compris ! Oublie ça tout de suite ! Bon. Je ne suis pas très heureuse non plus que tout le monde soit au courant… mais comme tu dis, je crois qu'on va devoir vivre avec si on ne veut pas avoir des ennuis. Pour ce qui est de tes parents, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les rencontrer en ce sens. Je sais que pour ta mère, ça pourrait être plus facile, mais ton père me déteste encore plus qu'il déteste Harry… comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse bien ? Enfin bref…_

 _Théo a dit ça ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Moi j'ai du nouveau concernant Gin, tu diras à Zabini de se méfier face à elle, elle m'a l'air d'avoir jetée son dévolue sur lui mais elle agit ainsi pour reprendre Harry… J'ai essayé de lui remettre les idées en place mais je ne sais pas si ça a porté fruits._

 _Il faudra en discuté demain. On va devoir faire plusieurs apparitions ensemble puisqu'on est un couple… et, malheureusement pour nous, je crois qu'on va devoir jouer le jeu même lorsqu'on s'écrit au cas où quelqu'un intercepterais notre courrier…_

 _J'ai fini, Bonne nuit_

 _H.G._

Elle mit en place le parchemin entre les pattes du hibou, lui donna un dernier biscuit et le laissa partir par la fenêtre avant de la refermer. Elle se réinstalla sous ses couvertures et se laissa porter dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus loin, Ginny qui retournait vers sa chambre, entendit un bruit qui venait de la salle commune. En descendant les escaliers, elle vit Harry et Ashley discuter ensemble. C'est la première fois qu'elle revoyait cette fille depuis qu'elle avait appris sa mort. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry se lever, elle comprit qu'il allait surement se coucher et qu'elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle se cacha donc derrière un mur, le temps de voir Harry monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut passée, elle retourna devant la salle commune et vit qu'Ashley n'y était plus. Elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre et elle ouvrit sa porte.

• Bonjour Ginny…

• Euh… Ashley ! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

• Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

Ginny déglutit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et invita Ashley à s'installer près d'elle.

 **ALORS ! VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ ? DITES MOI TOUT ET LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS :) ON SE VOIT TRÈS BIENTÔT POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE QUI EST DÉJÀ EN COURS D'ÉCRITURE !**


	11. Chapter 11

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Je crois avoir été plus rapide cette fois-ci ! L'histoire commence à se développer un peu plus là. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, j'en suis assez fière ! Allez, j'arrête de parler, je répond aux reviews et je vous laisse lire la suite !**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction : Je sais je sais, Honte à moi. Là je crois m'être bien repris hein ! En plus, il est un peu plus long ce chapitre :) J'espère que l'épisode de Game of Throne était bon au moins ! J'ai arrêter de l'écouter, il faudrait que je m'y remettre ! Merci pour ces beaux compliments... écoute j'écris dans des journaux intimes depuis que je suis toute petite... j'ai toujours aimé m'inventer des histoires alors, je crois que j'ai appris à écrire avec l'habitude... j'en sais rien en fait. Mais Merci Merci milles fois pour me suivre et être là pour moi :) Ouiiiii c'est beaucoup d'ouvrage ce petit monstre mais on l'aime trop :)**

 **Delphine03: Merci pour ta review Delphine, et voilà la suite, tu devrais avoir la réponse à tes questions... enfin ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Maxine3482 : Nous y voilà, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Un petit mélange ? Allez, je te laisse lire, je vais pas te le dire d'avance ;)**

 **Swangranger: Merci à toi :) Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plais ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira aussi ! Tu m'en donnera des nouvelles !**

 **Swatchy8: Salut à toi ! Wow merci pour tes commentaires ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et de savoir que Ashley te plais aussi, c'est vraiment super. Tu verras, cette fiction est pleine de rebondissement ! Tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ginny se tortillait les doigts nerveusement, attendant patiemment que la blonde ouvre la bouche. Ashley dévisageait la rousse avec un petit sourire timide.

• Que…qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda la cadette Weasley, timidement.

• En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui a quelque chose à me dire.

• Euh... non ?

Ashley fronça les sourcils.

• Je vais y aller franc jeu alors, continua la blonde, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

• P...P...Pardon? bégaya Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

• Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je vois et j'entends comme tout le monde... C'est à cause d'Harry ?

• Je... je...

• Ginny... je n'en savais rien moi, que tu étais amoureuse d'Harry, comprend le. Je ne te connaissais pas non plus... J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Harry qu'étant désormais un fantôme, je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'une petite amie peut faire mais il ne veut pas comprendre... j'y peux rien tu sais...

• Harry et moi, ça a toujours été… compliqué… mais j'ai toujours cru qu'on finirait ensemble. J'en étais folle depuis toute petite tu sais, je l'ai toujours aimé… et je croyais que cette année, cette année ça allait changer, qu'on allait s'avouer nos sentiments et puis… tu es arrivée…

• Je suis tellement désolée Ginny, c'était hors de mon contrôle, j'en suis tombée amoureuse également, et puis, si j'avais su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous… je n'aurai jamais démontré à Harry mon intérêt. Jamais j'aurais interférer volontairement entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Si quelqu'un m'avait mise au courant… mais personne ne l'a fait, et puis il n'y avait pas ton nom d'inscrit sur lui quand même…

• Oh, y'a pas seulement qu'Harry, Ashley !

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ashley la regardait, incrédule. La rousse le remarqua assez vite et, comme on dit, l'eau déborda du vase et elle éclata.

• Je… je ne comprends pas ? répondit la blonde.

• Tu m'as tout prit ! Ma meilleure amie ne se confie plus à moi, chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose, c'était à toi qu'elle se confiait… même maintenant que tu es morte elle ne revient pas vers moi… elle a couru dans les bras de ton putain de frère ! Mon frère avec le pékinois ! J'ai même perdu mon frère ! Avant que tu arrives, on se retrouvait entre amis… et j'y étais ! Tu comprends ! Ils ne font plus du tout attention à moi… ils ont plus d'intérêt envers tes satanés amis Serpentard ! Je préférais la rivalité, au moins j'avais encore tous mes amis avec moi ! Tu m'as tout prit ! Comment veux-tu que je t'apprécie ?

• Ginny… je suis désolée… je ne croyais pas t'avoir autant fait souffrir… je… je n'en savais strictement rien… Hermione… elle ne m'avait jamais dit que tu étais sa meilleure amie et… oh… si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

• Ouais et bah, le mal est fait, pas vrai ? Alors moi je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir été soulagée lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais morte !

Ashley en resta bouche-bée. Ginny fit de gros yeux et mis sa main sur sa bouche en disant ça. La blonde baissa les yeux vers le sol…

• Comment oses-tu dire ça, fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Ashley et Ginny se retournèrent vivement vers la porte et virent un des membres du trio d'or qui se tenait dans le cadrage de porte.

• Ron… commença Ginny.

Ashley, qui ne voulait pas envenimer les choses, voulu prendre la parole. En ouvrant la bouche, Ron fut plus vite qu'elle et parla le premier.

• Non, Ashley. Ne dit rien. Ginny… qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?

• Je… je…, les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune Weasley. Je ne le pensais pas, c'est sorti tout seul.

• C'est toi… c'est toi qui l'a tué c'est ça ? demanda à nouveau son frère.

• Non ! Mais de quoi tu parles…

La Serpentard voyait que ça dégénérait. Ron était furieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu le rouquin aussi rouge depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il n'était pas simplement furieux, elle voyait à la façon dont il regardait sa sœur. Un mélange de dégoût et de honte. Les poings fermés, il tremblait de colère.

• Tu pensais qu'on t'avait laissé tomber ? C'est TOI qui as arrêté de déjeuner avec nous quand Ashley est arrivée. C'est TOI qui as arrêté de te lever tôt le matin pour discuter avec Mione dans la grande salle. C'est TOI qui as eu l'air d'une pauvre cruche à t'amouracher d'Harry à la veillée qu'on a fait pour Ashley. C'est TOI ET SEULEMENT TOI qui t'es mise à dos tous ceux que tu aimais. En fait, tu ne l'avais pas encore fait, je te rassure. Mais maintenant, avec ce que j'ai entendu, c'est fait ! Et je t'assure qu'Harry et Mione vont être au courant. TU ME DÉGOÛTE GINNY. Tu es ma sœur et j'en ai honte ! Tu comprends ? J'AI HONTE DE TOI. Tu n'es plus ma sœur. Je ne te connais plus.

• Attend Ron… pleura Ginny.

• Ron ! Coupa Ashley. Tu sais, c'est ma faute, je l'ai poussée à bout pour qu'elle me lance ça à la figure… Je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas. N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la rouquine puis continua.

• Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait et j'avais envie de régler ça une fois pour toute. N'en parle pas à Harry et Hermione, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle a besoin de ses amis, tu dois lui pardonner, Ron.

• Je n'en parlerai pas à Harry et Mione, répondit-il. Je vais laisser ça de côté, mais sache Ginny, que je ne te pardonne pas moi. Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit… tu n'es plus ma sœur. Et c'est toi, et toi seul qui a tourné le dos à tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Ashley… qui vient de te sauver la peau, soit dit en passant, mais tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons sans même attendre la réponse de sa sœur et retourna à sa chambre. Il voulait simplement parler à sa sœur de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, avec Hermione et Malefoy qui s'embrasse, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait et rire un peu avec elle… puisque sa sœur lui manquait. Mais maintenant, c'est officiellement terminé. Une larme coula sur la joue du rouquin. Il s'endormit, triste à l'idée qu'il venait de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Ginny fit face à la blonde, en larmes. Elle avait les yeux bouffis, et s'écroula sur le sol. Ashley s'approcha d'elle, en faisant le mouvement de lui sécher les larmes. Elle passa au travers ses yeux. Ginny l'observait. Pourquoi avait-elle prise sa défense. Elle venait de lui montrer à quel point sa mort lui était égale, et elle, elle venait à sa rescousse. Elle était tellement gentille, douce, et belle. Même en fantôme, elle réussissait à rester élégante.

• Je suis désolée…

• Ginny… j'appréciais quand tu étais avec nous, et je suis désolée d'avoir prise ta place…

• Je… je crois que Ron a raison… je me suis imaginer tout ça dans ma tête, et j'en suis devenu jalouse, pour aucune raison… je m'en veux terriblement…

• C'est bon. Je te pardonne, fit la blonde en souriant. Ce que je veux que tu fasses par contre, c'est de t'excuser de ton éloignement auprès de ceux que tu aimes, et que tu recommence à vivre. Regagne leur confiance. D'accord ? J'ai envie que tu sois heureuse, Ginny. Arrête de te faire du mal.

• Ok…

• Promis ?

• Promis… finit la rousse, avec un sourire timide.

• Allez, Bonne nuit maintenant !

Ashley allait sortir de la chambre quand Ginny l'interpella une dernière fois.

• Ashley ?

• Oui ? répondit la jeune femme, en se retournant.

• Merci…

Ashley lui fit un grand sourire comme réponse finale. Elle sortit. Ginny s'installa sur son lit et pleura en silence.

Le lendemain fut assez douloureux lorsque Ginny se réveilla. Les yeux collés, bouffis par les larmes qu'elle a fait couler pendant la nuit, elle avait de la difficulté à démarrer. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire et ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément. Reprend toi ma vieille, pensait-elle intérieurement. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'imprégna à l'intérieur d'elle, et ne voulait pas partir. Elle brossa sa longue chevelure rousse et se dirigea directement dans sa salle de classe, sans même passé prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis… Ses amis qui ne le sont plus tellement désormais. Et elle repensa à son frère… comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide. Elle n'avait pas envie de les croiser. Elle devait à tout prit réparer ses erreurs… toutes ses erreurs.

Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, un livre à la main, tandis qu'Harry lui, picorait délicatement dans son assiette, la gazette du sorcier posée à côté de celle-ci, en lisant les nouvelles du jour chez le ministère. Ron quant à lui, ne mangeait pas du tout et son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Pansy, Blaise et Drago était venu les rejoindre et il n'avait même pas prit la peine de dire Bonjour à sa petite-amie, ce qu'Hermione prit bien vite la peine de lui faire remarquer.

• Ron ! Pansy est là ! Houhou ?

Ron sortit de sa transe et regarda ses amis un par un. Il avait tellement envie de leur dire ce qu'il avait appris la veille, mais Ashley lui faisait confiance. Pourquoi diable sa sœur était aussi stupide. Il n'avait aucune envie de détester sa sœur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'est impardonnable ce qu'elle a dit à la belle blonde. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Pansy, qui le regardait tout sourire. Derrière elle, Blaise le fixait avec un sourire moqueur.

• Pardon ! Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Ron.

• Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette mon poussin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

• Berkkkkkk, mon poussin, quel surnom ignoble. Fit remarquer le blondinet.

• Quoi ? demanda Harry, Hermione ne t'a pas encore donner un petit surnom amoureux ? Même Ashley en avait un pour moi…

• Potter, si tu tiens réellement à la vie, ne dit pas un mot de plus en ce qui concerne tes relations avec ma sœur. En ce qui concerne Gran…Hermione et moi, nos surnoms nous regarde que nous, et on n'a pas besoin de surnoms pour se prouver qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à sa douce.

• Oui Drago… Bien évidemment que ça ne regarde que nous.

• Vous avez quoi vous les Gryffondors comme cours ce matin? Demanda Blaise pour calmer l'atmosphère.

• Tout d'abord, nous avons l'étude des moldus avec Burbage, ensuite Potions avec vous je crois, puis on a Histoire de la magie avec Binns. Cet après-midi, les garçons ont « Pratique de Quidditch » et moi j'ai Études des Runes et Arithmancie. Je viendrais vous rejoindre pour le match à la fin des cours. Répondit tout sourire notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

• Wow Granger, comment tu fais pour suivre ces cours… c'est pénible l'étude des runes, se plaignait Pansy.

• Oh… j'adore ça ! Vous devriez essayer voir ! dit-elle, vexée.

• Et moi ? demanda Drago. Quand est-ce que tu as du temps pour moi ? J'ai besoin de te voir moi aussi, ma dose d'Hermione dans la journée.

• On se verra après le Quidditch, répondit la lionne.

• Oh… on fera mieux que ça, on pourrait se retrouver sous les estrades, pendant que Potter cours après le vif d'or.

• Vos jeux douteux, on ne veut pas les savoir, rétorqua le survivant.

• Il faut y'aller sinon on va être en retard, coupa Ron en embrassant Pansy du bout des lèvres. Faut pas trainer, Burbage déteste les retards !

• Hermione Granger, sortez du corps de Ronald Weasley, plaisanta son meilleur ami.

Les trois s'esclaffèrent. Pansy se rapprocha de son amoureux et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle qui n'était pas convaincue du baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. Blaise et Harry se firent un signe de la main tandis qu'Hermione avait déjà tourné les talons en direction de sa salle de classe. Personne ne bougeait car Drago était déjà parti aux trousses de la brune.

• T'oublie pas quelque chose par hasard, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

• Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, naïvement.

• On est un couple, je te signale. Et même Weasmoche l'a compris. Tout le monde t'a vu partir sans un regard pour moi… tu veux bruler notre couverture ?

• Non… je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude… tu sais de faire semblant d'être avec quelqu'un que je n'…

Drago venait de couper le monologue déjà beaucoup trop long de la Gryffondor en l'embrassant passionnément, ce qui fit fondre la lionne et, machinalement, elle approfondit le baiser en déposant ses mains douces autour du cou de son faux-petit-copain. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, à contrecœur, il la regarda langoureusement et lui donna un petit baiser sur la main. Elle était rouge pivoine. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais Malefoy embrassait comme un dieu et elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête lorsqu'il l'embrassait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui fit signe de s'en aller de la main, en murmurant Oust, Oust !

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Tous les trois s'assirent au fond. Ron écoutait, enfin, semblait écouter le cours tandis qu'Harry écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin avec sa plume qu'il poussa ensuite devant Hermione. Elle lui fit des gros yeux pour lui signifier qu'il devait être attentif au cours mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il avait écrit.

 _Ron est bizarre ce matin, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Hermione soupira puis lança un coup d'œil vers le rouquin. Effectivement, le fait qu'il soit concentré sur le cours démontre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

 _Tu as raison Harry... il écoute pendant les cours et il n'a pas déjeuné ce matin..._

 _Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être Pansy le problème..._

 _Tu pourrais en discuter avec lui... entre hommes c'est peut-être plus facile._

 _Ouais tu as raison... et puis avec Malefoy ?_

 _... Harry écoute le cours..._

 _Mioooonneeee_

 _Ça va avec lui !_

 _Il ne te fait pas du mal Mione ?_

 _Non Harry..._

 _Et pour le polynectar, ça avance ?_

 _Oui, c'est presque prêt, maintenant écoute le professeur Harry !_

 _Ok..._

Harry rangea sa feuille et continua de suivre le cours, en tournant les pages pour rejoindre la même que celle du livre d'Hermione. L'avant-midi se déroula tranquillement. L'heure du repas se passa relativement bien et c'était bientôt l'heure pour Hermione de retourner en classe, et les deux autres Gryffondor devaient s'entraîner pour le match de ce soir. Drago suivi sa Gryffondor jusqu'au cours de runes. Juste avant d'entrer dans sa classe, Hermione se sentit tirer vers l'arrière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les yeux malicieux de son interlocuteur.

• Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

• Je viens voir ma petite amie, lui répondit le serpent, avec un clin d'œil.

• C'est un tique nerveux ou quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à me faire des clins d'œil. Je vais commencer à croire que tu m'apprécie, Malefoy.

• Pense bien ce que tu veux petite lionne dorée.

• Lionne dorée, et moi je t'appelle comment, Serpent d'argent ?

• J'aime bien. En fait, si je suis là c'est pour savoir si le … tu sais quoi, est prêt ?

• Oui il l'est, justement, je voulais te voir ce soir pour cela.

• Tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure…

• Tu voulais que les autres soient au courant ?

• Non mais… tu aurais pu dire que tu avais besoin de mon corps de dieu !

• Drago… dit Hermione, désespérée.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire. Un sourire sincère, qui toucha la lionne droit au cœur. Jamais il ne lui avait souri comme cela, ses yeux n'avaient ni méchanceté, ni malice… D'un commun accord ils ont décidé de se rejoindre dans les toilettes des Préfets après la partie de Quidditch. Et cette partie arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle avait adoré ses cours de l'après-midi, et de se retrouver avec son faux copain était d'une corvée incroyable pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coller à lui comme le font les couples. Pourquoi diable il a fallut que Malefoy ait une idée aussi stupide. Elle avait peur, très peur. Elle n'était pas amoureuse du blond, ça non… mais ça ne saurait tarder, et elle en était pleinement consciente. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle ressentait des frissons jusque dans ses orteils. Le mélange d'émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau… ça la rendait dingue et elle ne voulait pas. Elle savait que c'était de la comédie et qu'elle ne devait pas se faire avoir avec ce petit jeu, sinon c'est elle qui en souffrirait. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle se tient aussi distante du jeune homme, moins de contacts, moins de chance de s'attacher ! Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils agissaient comme deux personnes normales car ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer la comédie, et ça elle appréciait énormément. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se dirigea dans les estrades pour voir ses meilleurs amis jouer. Pansy vint vite rejoindre la Gryffondor, accompagnée de Blaise et Drago.

Le match débuta et ce fut, au plus grand malheur du couple maudit, le plus long match jamais connu. Harry était incapable d'attraper le vif d'or, c'était ridiculement long. Les Gryffondors finirent par gagner la partie, comme à l'habitude, et les joueurs étaient crevés. Ron fit un signe à Pansy et se dirigea avec Harry, Ginny et le reste de l'équipe vers les vestiaires.

Pansy attrapa le bras de Blaise et l'entraina avec lui pour attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. Il la suivit, avec un pas nonchalant jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'une belle blonde. Luna. Elle était magnifique aujourd'hui, avec sa robe jaune à pois roses. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais Pansy tirait beaucoup trop fort sur son bras.

Drago et Hermione restèrent seuls, un long moment, sur les estrades, sans parler. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé mot, ce qui leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Hermione brisa ce silence en se retournant vers le Serpentard.

• Alors, tu as les cheveux ?

• Oui…

Il sortit deux petits flacons avec des cheveux à l'intérieur. Hermione prit deux verres et versa la substance à l'intérieur. Ils s'apprêtaient à présent à mettre la touche finale.

• Alors, j'ai les cheveux de Daphnée ?

• Oui, répondit le blond. Et moi ceux de Marcus Flint.

• J'espère qu'on a pas tout fait ça pour des noisettes.

• Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi…

Ils mélangèrent les cheveux à la substance de leur verre respectif et en burent une bonne gorgée. Hermione déposa son verre et partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes (Elle a l'habitude, la pauvre) tandis que Drago s'écroula par terre, le verre toujours entre les mains. Il était pris d'une nausée intense. Hermione sorti quelques minutes plus tard, complètement transformée. Elle était complètement châtaine, grande, avec une beau assez blanchâtre. Drago releva la tête et fit une grimace de dégout.

• Quoi ? demanda la lionne.

• Tu es affreuse.

• Merci… toi aussi, Marcus.

• Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Oh et j'oubliais, tiens. C'est un des uniformes de Daphnée. Elle est présentement en retenue et Flint est occupé à chaque soir avec une Poufsouffle… Pauvre fille…

• Très bien, nous avons environs une heure.

• Allons s'y !

Hermione suivit Drago au pied car elle n'était pas habituée avec tous ces couloirs et elle était déjà bien nerveuse de se faire prendre pour le Polynectar. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, le plus naturellement possible. Tous dans la salle les regardaient d'un air ahuri. Hermione paniqua et se mit à trembler, croyant qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, que la potion avait déjà cessée de fonctionner. Pansy Parkinson s'approcha de Daphnée, les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de sa camarade :

• Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Flint ?

• Euh… je… j'avais besoin d'aide pour un devoir…

• T'as demandé à Marcus pour ça, mais t'es folle ! Tu vas avoir une mauvaise note avec ça.

• Euh, oui… je sais, enfin je voulais demander des conseils aussi…

• À propos ? de Blaise c'est ça ? Tu sais Daphnée que tu ne pourras pas récupérer Blaise avec le coup que tu lui as fait avec Higgs.

• Euh… oui… euh… Terrence… ce n'était pas sérieux… balbutia Hermione sous la peau de la Greengrass en improvisant.

• Fait à ta tête Daphnée.

Sur ce, Pansy retourna à sa place et Daphnée/Hermione se dirigea vers Marcus/Drago, qui lui faisait un signe discret de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient assis non loin de la cheminée. Crabbe se tourna vers les deux individus qui s'approchaient.

• Pas trop tôt Daphnée, on a une réunion d'urgence ! Tu viens ?

• Euh… une réunion pour quoi ?

• Fait pas l'autruche, tu sais quoi… viens avec nous. Flint, oublie nous, retourne faire ce que tu sais faire le mieux.

• Ok… répondit la Gryffondor en suppliant Malefoy des yeux.

Il lui fit signe d'y aller et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il allait suivre en douce pour ne pas qu'elle soit dans la merde. Goyle et Crabbe se dirigèrent vers la tour d'Astronomie avec Daphnée qui suivait. Elle n'osait pas parler. Ne sachant pas comment Daphnée agissait normalement, elle préférait se taire que de se faire repérer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, ils entrèrent dans un petit local où il y avait un canapé et trois fauteuils blanc crème. Bon sang, elle n'était jamais venue ici, même avec Harry et Ron. En se tournant vers l'un des fauteuils, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Théodore était là. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que quelqu'un parle.

Pendant ce temps, Drago cherchait un moyen d'espionner ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait vu où ils s'étaient rendu mais il n'y avait aucune place pour se cacher, en y aller en balais serait suicidaire. C'est évident qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit et il courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Essoufflé, il essaya tous les mots de passes possibles pour que la grosse Dame le laisse entrer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Jusqu'au moment où il vit la jeune Weasley sortir de sa salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas rater sa chance.

• Hey Weasley

• Qu'est-ce que tu veux Flint ?

• Potter… où il est.

• Dans la salle commune, et tu ne peux pas entrer.

• C'est important, c'est à propos du Quidditch et Dumbledore veut nous voir.

• Alors je suis concernée aussi ?

• Non… seulement les capitaines.

• Pffft, très bien, je vais te le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit avec Harry et partie dans les couloirs, lançant un regard noir au Serpentard.

• Tu veux quoi Flint ?

• Ta cape d'invisibilité… c'est U-R-G-E-N-T.

• Ma… quoi ? Comment tu …

• C'est Malefoy…

• Malefoy te l'as dit ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

• NON idiot. Je suis Malefoy… Polynectar, chuchota le blond.

• Oh… répondit le survivant en chuchotant aussi, pourquoi tu veux ma cape ?

• Faut faire vite Potter, Hermione est prise avec Crabbe et Goyle et je dois savoir ce qui se trame.

• Très bien, je viens avec toi.

• NON. C'est trop dangereux. Hermione est Daphnée et Je suis Marcus, alors GROUILLE !

Ce n'est pas en souriant que le survivant parti chercher sa cape, qui prêta avec soin à son pire ennemi. Il lui fit promettre de lui faire attention et de protéger Hermione. Drago acquiesça et parti en courant vers la tour d'Astronomie. En arrivant tout en haut, il mit la cape et entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retint un petit cri de stupéfaction. Il suivit ladite personne jusqu'à la porte pour entrer en même temps qu'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et Hermione se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Elle en échappa sa baguette au sol, qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Elle fixa l'individu et essayait d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible.

• Bon. On peut commencer, fit Théodore. Pourquoi cette réunion urgente Weasley ?

La cadette Weasley leva les yeux péniblement vers le Serpentard avant de prendre la parole.

• Je veux arrêter toute cette histoire.

• Pardon ? demanda Nott.

• Je… oui… c'est complètement stupide, ça n'a rien changé et je… elle est toujours là, tout près…

• Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Weasley, tu commences à avoir peur qu'ils l'apprennent ?

• Je…

• Quoi ? fit Goyle, tu veux qu'on soit les seuls à recevoir les conséquences ? On y était tous, je te signale. On savait tous ce qu'on faisait.

• Même Daphnée n'a aucun remord, et c'est elle qui a fait jouer ses relations pour que ça se fasse ! Tu n'étais simplement que le messager Ginny. Ajouta Théodore.

• Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, je vous signale, ça compte ça !

Drago et Hermione n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Ils étaient tous au courant qu'Ashley allait mourir.

• Ça faisait ton bonheur, poursuivit Nott, tu pouvais reprendre ton petit Potter chéri. Sache que le sors n'était pas destiné à Ashley au départ mais à Potter.

• Pardon ? fit Hermione, automatiquement.

• Voyons Daphnée, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ! Tu le sais bien. J'étais chez les Malefoy quand tu as lancé le sort. Tu l'as lancé à la dernière minute…

• Pourquoi tu voulais tuer Har… Potter ?

• DAPHNÉE ! Bon sang, tu le sais… il fallait éliminer la concurrence. Ashley était à moi. Je serais devenu un Malefoy. J'aurais eu la plus belle femme à mes côtés, et en plus, j'aurais plus de pouvoirs que cet abruti de Drago. Il se ramollit avec le temps.

• Surtout depuis qu'il sort avec la Sang-de-bourbe. Continua Goyle.

• Ouais… je n'y crois qu'à moitié à cette histoire… c'est justement pour cela qu'on a besoin de toi Weasley… ils concoctent quelque chose de louche et tu es la mieux placé pour nous le dire… comme lorsque tu nous as appris qu'Ashley était de retour, en fantôme…

• Je… je n'ai plus envie…

• Si tu n'en a plus envie… je n'ai donc plus besoin de toi, continua Nott en sortant sa baguette.

• NON, STOP. Ok. Je vais continuer… Si ça peut vous aider, je … j'ai parlé avec Hermione et elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Malefoy… elle… elle en avait vraiment l'air. Peut-être qu'ils ne font qu'apaiser leur souffrance ensemble ?

• Impossible. Drago n'est pas aussi stupide.

• Peut-être est-il amoureux ? répondit Hermione, essayant de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Hermione regarda l'Horloge par la fenêtre et voyait qu'il restait quelques minutes aux effets du Polynectar. Elle devait finir cette réunion au plus vite.

• Alors… continua la lionne. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

• On reste sur nos gardes, répondit Théodore. On surveille le duo Malefoy/Granger…

Ginny sortit en toute vitesse de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Drago allait sortir, avec la cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Crabbe.

• J'ai une idée …

• Quoi encore ?

• On pourrait… on pourrait tuer la Sang-de-bourbe. Ça ferait une Sang-de-bourbe de moins, on ferait souffrir Potter et sa bande… et si ce que la Weaslette a dit est vrai, peut-être qu'on ferait souffrir Drago par la même occasion.

• Crabbe, c'est complètement insensé ! S'indigna Théodore. Quoi que, en fait, ton idée, c'est insensé, mais brillant. Félicitation Goyle. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Daphnée, tu peux partir la première, on te suit.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle avançait à toute vitesse, et leur lança qu'elle devait s'arrêter aux toilettes avant de les rejoindre. Elle voyait ses boucles brunes réapparaitre tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin, elle se sentie projetée vers l'arrière et ensuite entourée de deux bras musclés. Elle rougit à cette idée puis se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait attrapée.

• Juste à temps, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sous la cape.

Ils étaient désormais tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité.

• Je ne savais pas si tu avais trouvé une solution, poursuivit-elle. As-tu tout entendu.

• Malheureusement, oui… Il va falloir te protéger Mione…

• Tu… tu m'as appelé Mione ?

• Non ! J'ai simplement dit le Her, dans ma tête, finit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle éclata de rire. Les rires cessèrent vite et le sérieux fut rapidement de retour.

• Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

• J'en sais rien… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Daphnée qui est tué Ashley…

• Et que c'était pour Harry… continua Hermione.

• Ouais… et que la prochaine, c'est toi…

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! Je suis vilaine, je coupe ça là ! Bah quoi, faut pas m'en vouloir, je veux que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions avant d'en lire d'avantage ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous y verrons les explications, les aveux, les confrontations et ... des solutions. Ce sera un chapitre remplis de rebondissements et de surprises ! Laissez des reviews et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! C'est toujours très apprécié ! Merci encore de me suivre, et à bientot ! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**BONJOUR À TOUS ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour poster le nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de boulot, et un chien, et un copain... et en plus c'est moi qui reçoit cette année pour Noël alors beaucoup de préparation.**

 **Je l'avoue, j'ai aussi manquée d'inspiration. Mais c'est revenu assez rapidement. Je ne voulais pas vous poster un chapitre de 400 mots. Alors voilà. Je répond aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ce super chapitre.**

 **Delphine03 : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je l'aime bien mon Drago mais il reste un Malefoy... ce côté fini toujours par prendre le dessus. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite :)**

 **17\. Harry : Oh oui, tu verra bien ce qui va se passer... ils ne les dénnceront pas... enfin pas tout de suite... mais tranquillement, un plan se prépare. Je t'envoie la suite, dit moi ce que tu en pense ! Je compte sur toi ;)**

 **Swangranger : Ouiiii j'avais prévu le coup, je n'aime pas vraiment Ginny, et c'est assez rare que je la voit dans un rôle de méchant... Elle est sii peureuse en plus ! J'espère que tu va aimer la sute, c'est un peu ordinaire mais la fin développe sur une intrigue !**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction : Toi ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop pour la (pas du tout) rapidité dont j'ai fait preuve ! Surtout que je coupe encore sur un suspense, tu va détester ! J'ai bien hâte d'avoir tes commentaires sur le prochain chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! (Moi aussi je fais plein de i) Bisous mon amie xxxxx**

Hermione dévisagea son ennemi. Les traits de Flint avait complètement disparu de son visage pour laisser place à ses propres traits de visage et ses cheveux redevinrent blond, en bataille cependant. Il était beau. Ça lui donnait un air... moins fils à papa, plus... décontracté. Elle sortit bien vite de ses pensées avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. _Reprend-toi Hermione !_

• Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

• Si tu n'es plus là, je n'aurai plus personne à taquiner... la vie va être drôlement longue.

• Évidemment, conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

• Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Daphnée...

• Mais pourquoi a-t-elle envoyé le sort vers Ashley au lieu d'Harry ?

• Je n'en sais rien... Intérêts personnels ?

• Comme quoi ? Elle serait amoureuse d'Harry ?

• Impossible. Elle le déteste.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement dans la salle sur demande. Il fallait avertir Harry, et les autres mais surtout Ashley. Ils en conclurent que puisqu'elle était maintenant un fantôme, elle pouvait être bien utile pour savoir ce qui se trame sans se faire voir. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen pour protéger Hermione, qui risque d'être la prochaine sur la liste.

• Granger... Il faut continuer notre couverture... et doubler l'intensité de notre relation devant les Serpentards tout au moins...

• On la pousse déjà loin notre relation non ?

• Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être dans cette situation !

La lionne lui lança un regard noir. Elle acquiesça aux exigences du Serpentard et ils se dirigèrent, ensemble dans la grande salle, pour rejoindre leurs amis, main dans la main obligé. En s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione prit place devant Harry et Ron, prenant bien soin de vérifier que Ginny n'était pas dans les parages, et s'apprêta à tout leur raconter. Drago s'installa auprès d'elle, à côté de Pansy et Blaise.

• Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire... commença Hermione.

• Ça a l'air grave, fit le métis.

• Un peu..., continua-t-elle. Malefoy et moi avons concocté du Polynectar ces dernières semaines et… nous avons appris certaines choses concernant la mort d'Ashley…

• Euh… coupa soudainement Harry… on ne devrait pas trouver un endroit tranquille pour ça ? En même temps, Ashley mérite elle aussi d'être au courant des informations qu'on récolte… non ?

• Bien, fit la lionne, où allons-nous ?

• La salle sur demande, répondit Drago.

• Parfait. Alors Malefoy, Zabini, vous allez chercher Ashley, elle doit errer quelque part, soit dans la salle de bain des préfets… soit dans votre dortoir.

Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent de la tête puis Hermione continua.

• Ron et Parkinson, faites une ronde des alentours pour voir si quelqu'un nous suit… Harry et moi allons chercher la carte du Maraudeur pour être doublement sur que personne ne nous espionne où est sous Polynectar. Nous saurons assez vite de qui il s'agit. Le Polynectar ne trompe pas la carte des Maraudeurs.

• Oui chef ! rigola Pansy.

• Il serait bien que tu nous appelle par nos prénoms Granger… poursuivit le métis.

• Ouais bon… on repassera plus tard pour les formalités.

• Oh, tiens Potter, maintenant que j'y pense… dit Drago en tendant la cape d'invisibilité au survivant.

• Merci.

• Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Il savait que le Serpent venait de faire un effort surhumain pour remercier un Gryffondor, alors il ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, ça concerne Ashley, il n'y a aucune raison de se moquer de qui que ce soit. Tous se séparèrent en petit groupe selon les ordres d'Hermione.

Drago et Blaise se dirigeaient d'abord vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour voir si la jeune Malefoy y était. Vide. Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se rendre dans les sous-sols. Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et y trouva sa sœur qui lisait paisiblement les parchemins qu'Hermione lui avait envoyés. Elle était… quoi ! Les parchemins !

• Ashley… qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! C'est privé.

• J'avais envie de lui répondre à ta place Drago… répondit sa sœur.

• Vous parlez de quoi au juste ? demanda Blaise.

• Oh rien Blaise…

• Non ce n'est pas rien, continua la blonde, il ne veut pas l'avouer mais il est amouuuureuuuxx d'Hermione !

• Amoureux à ce point ? s'amusa le métis.

• Ouiiiii.

• BON ÇA SUFFIT ! On a plus important. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione meurt pendant qu'on se dispute ! cria le prince des Serpentards.

• QUOI? Firent les deux interlocuteurs.

• C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Blaise.

• Bah si on se rend jusqu'à la salle sur demande, vous allez tout savoir. Alors GO !

Blaise et Ashley se regardèrent d'un air entendu et suivirent Drago. Pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit désiré, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune Serpentard. Elle tourna la tête vers Blaise et chuchota assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.

• Tu vois… je t'avais dit qu'il était amoureux… il s'inquiète pour elle.

• Effectivement, il n'aurait pas fait ça l'année dernière, crois-moi !

• C'est ma copine, j'espère bien que je m'inquiète pour elle, rétorqua le blond, hors de lui. Alors pouvez-vous arrêter vos suppositions à la noix. Je ne suis pas amoureux… je l'apprécie, c'est tout. On a du chemin à faire pour être vraiment amoureux… mais on progresse. Pouvez-vous maintenant vous mêler de vos affaires. J'aimerais bien vivre ma relation avec Hermione… et non pas TOUT LE MONDE ET HERMIONE. Merci.

• Oh… quel Raba joie. Grommela sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle sur demande avec Harry et Hermione qui attendait patiemment que tout le monde arrive. Harry vérifia s'il s'agissait bien d'eux. Affirmatif. Ils s'installèrent près du mur lorsqu'ils virent Théodore au bout du couloir, avec Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui. Ashley se cacha et Drago s'empressa de serrer Hermione dans ses bras… autant pour jouer le jeu que pour la protéger, ce qu'elle apprécia silencieusement. Harry et Blaise firent mine de rien et discutaient de Quidditch pour avoir l'air naturel.

• Malefoy, Zabini… salua leur confrère.

• Nott, répondit Blaise.

• Alors, c'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de voir le plus beau couple de tout Poudlard. C'est ici que vous vous cachez… Drago, tu as peur d'être vu avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe en bas ? Vous préférez venir faire mumuse ici !

• Je n'ai aucunement honte d'Hermione, mais contrairement à toi, je préfère l'intimité avec ma douce… cracha Drago.

• Oh moi j'adore quand tout le monde m'envie d'embrasser les plus jolies filles de l'école.

• C'est tant mieux pour toi… mais Hermione possède et la beauté, et l'intelligence. On a déjà eu cette discussion, idiot, pourquoi tu me lâche pas deux minutes ?

• C'est beaucoup plus drôle…

• Théo… commença Hermione, pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant? On s'entendait bien au début non ?

• Oh Hermy, tu es triste de savoir que je suis bon comédien ? Tout ça, trainer avec vous… j'avais mes raisons de le faire, mais maintenant… ça n'a plus d'importante. Je suis revenu à la raison.

• Tes raisons… ce ne serait pas Ashley par hasard ? rétorqua la lionne.

Théodore la toisa d'un regard noir puis tourna les talons avec ses deux colosses. En tournant le coin du couloir ils croisèrent Ron et Pansy qui faisaient le chemin inverse. À la hauteur de Pansy, Théodore lui cracha aux pieds et continua son chemin. Pansy écarquilla les yeux et allait répliquer mais Ron l'empêcha de se retourner en lui prenant le bras. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle sur demande et s'installèrent sur des bancs.

• Bon, commença Blaise, vous nous expliquer maintenant pourquoi la vie de Granger est en danger ?

• QUOI ? firent tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Hermione fit de gros yeux à Drago qui haussa les épaules. Elle regarda ses amis un à uns et ils avaient vraiment l'air inquiets. Ashley tournait dans tous les sens, Harry se mordait les ongles jusqu'au sang, Pansy serrait la main de Ron tellement fort que celle-ci était pratiquement aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Blaise avait les sourcils froncés et semblait être dans une colère noire.

• Très bien. Je vous explique. Fit Hermione. Tout d'abord, si vous avez trouvé que Marcus Flint et Daphnée Greengrass agissaient bizarrement, c'est parce que c'était Drago et moi.

• Ouais… je ne pouvais pas être vu avec Daphnée en étant moi-même, ça aurait paru beaucoup trop louche. Et surtout avec tout ce qu'on a appris. Ajouta le Serpentard.

• Voilà. Alors… Théodore m'a annoncer une réunion et j'ai suivi jusqu'à la salle tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

• Puisque Flint n'était pas invité, j'ai accouru vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour avoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, comme ça je pouvais suivre Hermione de loin, sans me faire repérer.

• Là-haut, il y avait plusieurs personnes dont Crabbe et Goyle… Puis quelqu'un est entré à la volée.

• Qui ? demanda impatiemment Harry.

• Ginny…

• QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que ma sœur faisait là ? s'indigna le rouquin.

• Pour faire une histoire courte, coupa le blond, Ginny Weasley s'est fait embarquer dans une histoire pour pouvoir récupérer son Harry. Théodore s'est servi d'elle pour connaitre l'horaire des Gryffondors ainsi que vos informations personnelles.

• Il a alors compris qu'Harry était amoureux d'Ashley et que ça pouvait être réciproque. Il a alors persuadé Ginny de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais ensemble.

• Mais pourquoi Théo voulait briser mon bonheur ? demanda la sœur Malefoy.

• Parce qu'il te voulait toi ! répondit son frère.

• Moi ? Pourquoi ? On se parlait à peine !

• Oui, continua la brune, mais il voulait devenir un Malefoy, et ainsi prendre la place de Drago aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts. Il pourrait profiter du pouvoir, de la prestance et de la richesse des Malefoy, en ayant une belle femme respectable à son bras.

• Merci Mione, c'est trop de compliment, rigola Ashley. Bon, plus sérieusement, il est complètement débile ! Jamais je ne l'aurais épousé !

• Si Harry décédait, tu serais devenue plus vulnérable... et il aurait été présent pour te consoler... poursuivit Drago. Je lui aurais définitivement cassé la figure !

• Mais pourquoi la vie d'Hermione est en danger ? demanda le métis.

• J'y arrive, fit Hermione, sérieuse. Alors, Ginny, qui était aveuglément amoureuse d'Harry a accepté. Et, ce qu'on a appris, c'est que la coupable du meurtre c'est Daphnée. Elle a envoyé son sort sur Ashley au lieu d'Harry et ça, c'est ce qui reste à déterminer.

• Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué ? demanda le survivant.

• On n'en sait absolument rien, c'est ça qu'il faut vérifier. Répondit Hermione.

• Ils ont finalement dit qu'il fallait se méfier de Granger et moi car on passait trop de temps ensemble et c'était louche. Nott ne croit aucunement en notre couple. C'est alors que cet imbécile de Crabbe a lancé l'idée de tuer Granger... et Nott a trouvé ça... brillant...

• QUOIIII ?! firent tout le monde en chœurs.

• Ouais… il faut la protéger car dès qu'on aura le dos tourné, ils s'empresseront de mettre leur plan à exécution et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, joua le blondinet.

• J'y crois, moi, en votre couple, répondit Pansy. T'inquiète Granger, on va veiller sur toi et Ron et Harry seront tes gardiens. Je prendrai la relève si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

• Je suis là aussi, dit Ashley. Je peux te suivre partout sans problème…

• Par contre Ash… fit son frère, tu ne peux pas intervenir !

• Oh… c'est vrai…

• Alors, Ashley, tu pourrais nous être utile dans la salle commune des Serpentards, pour savoir d'avance ce qu'ils font, où ils vont et peut-être en apprendre plus sur Daphnée. Fit Pansy.

• Blaise, tu pourrais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Daphnée avec Astoria… c'est sa sœur il me semble. Et pour une Serpentard, je la trouve très proche de Luna Lovegood.

• Malefoy… et nous ? demanda le survivant.

• Weasley tu surveille ta sœur, fait comme tu veux mais surveille-là.

• Je… on est en froid, fit le rouquin.

• Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

• Eh… bah… je préfère ne pas en parler…

Pansy regarda son copain incrédule. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, et en plus ses meilleurs amis ne savaient pas. Elle lui fit de gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et qu'elle allait savoir. Seul Ashley n'avait aucune réaction car elle était déjà au courant.

• Très bien Ron… alors, poursuivi Ashley, Harry, protège Hermione. Reste toujours avec elle dans les cours, surtout si Drago n'est pas là. Quand Drago sera là, tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand tu t'ennui.

• Pas de problème.

• Pas touche à Hermione, Potter.

• Malefoy, Mione est ma sœur de cœur. Je ne la toucherai pas.

• De toute façon, dans quelques jours c'est les vacances de Noël alors nous pourrons être tous en sécurité chez nous.

Ils se firent tous un signe entendu et chacun sortait de la salle sur demande, sur leur garde évidemment. Il fallait à tout prix comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Hermione marchait main dans la main avec Drago.

• J'espère que vous passerez un beau Noël quand-même, lui dit la brune.

• J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi… je vais essayer de convaincre ma sœur de rentrer avec moi.

• Tes parents vont avoir une frousse non ?

• Oui, rigola-t-il. Mais ils s'y habitueront. Je ne laisserai jamais Ashley partir de ma vie. C'est une promesse.

Hermione était navré pour Drago. Il était tellement plus humain depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

• Enfin, on pourra avoir une pause de ce faux-couple pendant quelques semaines.

• Ouais, j'espère que mes parents ne me feront pas une scène… c'est bien certain que c'est déjà arrivé à leurs oreilles.

• Là-dessus, je suis chanceuse, mes parents sont moldus, ils n'ont donc pas beaucoup de contact provenant du monde sorcier.

• Je commence à vous envier Mademoiselle Granger.

• Oh, on aura le temps de se faire de beaux adieux devant tout le monde, garde tes forces pour tes belles paroles. Je te laisse rejoindre Blaise et Ashley, je dois voir Harry, tu veux bien ?

• Va s'y !

Hermione salua le Serpentard et se dirigea vers Harry qui marchait seul derrière tout le monde. Elle lui prit le bras et posa la tête sur son épaule en marchant.

• Tu veux que Malefoy m'arrache la tête ? demanda-t-il, mi amusé.

• Non, rigola-t-elle, je devais te parler de quelque chose…

• Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il, sérieux.

• J'ai de la peine pour Drago, et pour Ashley… et pour toi… je vais tout faire pour régler tout ça. Je dois y aller !

Hermione se détacha de l'élu et à peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Elle courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un professeur très important. Lui qui connaissait tout, savait très bien qu'elle le cherchait. Alors lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer la Gryffondor. Rendu là-haut, Hermione entra dans la grande pièce qui servait de bureau au professeur Dumbledore.

• Bonsoir Miss Granger

• Bonsoir Professeur, répondit-elle, gênée.

• Vous avez quelque chose à me demander je présume…

• Euh… comment vous…

• Je sais tout chère enfant… Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

• Non merci professeur…

• Alors, que me vaut cette magnifique visite tardive?

• Eh… j'ai quelques questions concernant le retourneur de temps…

• Je vois… fit-il, sérieux. Ce ne serait pas pour cette chère Miss Malefoy que vous vous donnez tout ce mal ?

• Euh… Professeur, je … pas seulement pour elle… Pour Harry aussi… et son frère a besoin d'elle.

• Je suis étonné de voir que vous vous entendez si bien avec Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai même récemment appris que vous étiez un couple !

• Oui professeur…

• Un faux bien entendu, je ne suis pas dupe. Mais sachez Miss Granger, que l'amour peut vous jouer de sales tours. Quand Cupidon décide de se mêler des affaires des autres… ce n'est pas toujours ce à quoi l'on s'attend. Surtout si on s'amuse à se moquer du destin. Je ne fais que vous prévenir.

• Euh…

• Pour ce qui est du Retourneur de Temps, oui, vous pouvez retourner le temps jusqu'à une année entière à partir de la journée à laquelle on l'utilise, mais sachez bien, qu'il est très dangereux d'utiliser cette puissante magie à plus de 24h. Vous l'avez bien maitrisé à votre troisième année, alors je sais que vous ferez bien attention. Cependant, n'y allez pas seul. Et surtout, ne vous faites pas voir.

Il finit sa phrase en tendant le pendentif à la jeune sorcière. Avec ces recommandations, Hermione remercia Dumbledore profondément et sortie du bureau. Elle se dirigea, d'un pas décidé, vers son dortoir, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Demain elle irait chercher Drago. _T'en fait pas Ashley… je vais te sortir de là !_

 **VOILÀ ! J'AI UNE REQUÊTE POUR VOUS CHER LECTEURS ! C'est Noël dans quelques jours, j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez chacun une review comme cadeau de noel, et après les fêtes je vous fait tout un chapitre spectaculaire (je me met pas du tout de pression !) Joyeuses Fêtes à tous, je vous aimes ! xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que vous avez eu des beaux cadeaux ! Pour ma part, j'ai perdu un membre très cher de ma famille, et ce fut assez dur. Mon grand-père est parti, le 1er janvier 2016. Il a décidé qu'il finissait l'année avec nous. (Maudit soit-tu CANCER). Enfin bref, je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur à écrire alors mon chapitre est resté en stand by ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici le prochain chapitre !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Maxine3482: Merci Maxine, je sais... j'aime bien faire attendre tout le monde ! Hahaha ! Voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture et dit moi ce que tu en pense :)**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction : Ahhhh toi, ma merveilleuse amie et lectrice ! Effectivement, tu es devin ! Hahaha ! Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. Et j'ai un cadeau, tu va le voir à la fin du chapitre !**

 **17 . Harry : Merci pour ta review, tu va le savoir bien vite ce qu'elle risque de faire mais... je pense qu'on pense la même chose. Elle n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien ;) N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis !**

 **Swangranger : Je crois que tu vas être servie dans les prochains chapitre ! Ça s'appelle : De gros rapprochements entre Drago et Hermione ! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi ! Merci encore pour ta review, on se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère :)**

 **Delphine03: Effectivement, Hermione préfère faire passé la vie des autres avant sa propre vie ! Tu la connais ! Hahaha ! Allez, voici la suite !**

 **van3xxx : Salut Van ! Je vais très bien merci et toi ? Merci merci pour ces beaux compliments ! C'est très apprécier et j'espère bien continuer de te lire à travers le reste de l'histoire ! J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de la suite !**

 **Allez tous, bonne lecture ! Je vous aimes xxx**

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, manipulant avec délicatesse le Retourneur de Temps en le tournant dans tous les sens. Elle savait que c'était dangereux mais c'était la dernière option qui restait. Elle ne pouvait y aller seule et elle en était consciente et elle devait choisir quelqu'un pour l'accompagnée. Son choix était facile. Harry. Il était le seul au courant de ce bijou et il allait l'aider à tout prix. Il est comme un frère pour elle, et elle avait vraiment envie de le rendre heureux. Elle avait passé la nuit à élaborer toute seule un plan pour retourner au moment du drame et de tout faire pour sauver la vie de son amie. Elle se rappela rapidement qu'il ne fallait aucunement se faire voir par soi-même. Comment allait-elle faire avec Harry ? Il était exactement à côté d'elle au moment où cela s'est produit. Oh et puis, à deux ils allaient bien trouver un moyen. En se tournant vers l'horloge, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde ! Il est déjà 6 heures. Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se leva lentement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle sorti bien vite pour se préparer à rejoindre Harry et Ron. C'était Samedi matin et elle devait parler à Harry le plus vite possible. Après avoir lancé trois et quatre sorts pour placer ses indomptables cheveux bruns, elle retourna dans son dortoir où elle vit un hibou qui l'attendait. Elle déroula le parchemin qu'elle lui avait prise des pattes.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu es ma seule source disponible car je n'ai pas envie de demander à Ginny. Je DOIS absolument trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour Ron. Tu es celle qui le connais le mieux, et je ne me vois vraiment pas faire les boutiques avec Harry alors tu es conviée à venir avec moi sur le chemin de traverse._

 _C'est obligatoire et Urgent alors amène tes fesses, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Et quand je parle de mort, c'est de la tienne que je parle, si tu ne viens pas._

 _Merci d'avance pour ta générosité,_

 _Pansy._

La Gryffondor soupira. Pourquoi elle. Elle était bien consciente que Pansy et elle n'était plus ennemie, mais cela ne lui faisait pas le plus grand des plaisir de passer la journée avec la Serpentard, surtout qu'elle avait autre chose à faire... comme parler avec son meilleur ami de sa mission Sauvetage. Elle prit finalement sa plume et répondit à la copine de Ron. Elle allait y être car elle tient à la vie. Elle mit son parchemin dans le bec du hibou et il partit en direction de Pansy. La Gryffondor descendit les escaliers, passa dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami qui était déjà là.

\- Harry ! s'exclama la brune, Où est Ron ?

\- Il arrive, il avait de la difficulté à se lever ce matin.

\- Oh je vois, je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous aujourd'hui, Parkinson me réclame.

\- Tu vas passer une mauvaise journée Mione...

\- Je sais mais c'est pour Ron alors... je me sacrifie.

\- Tu es si généreuse Mione, rigola-t-il. Bonne chance !

\- Merci, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grande salle, elle envoya la main à Ron qui lui, allait rejoindre Harry. Il la regarda, interrogateur. Elle lui fit signe qu'Harry allait tout lui expliquer. En croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne vende pas la mèche concernant le cadeau. Elle sorti dehors et vit la Serpentard aux yeux azure l'attendre patiemment.

\- Enfin, tu es là ! dit-elle à l'égard d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir. C'est Samedi matin, elle n'est obliger de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas son problème à elle si Pansy n'a pas de cadeau pour le rouquin.

\- Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi... commença la lionne.

\- Non ça va ! Coupa la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

\- Voilà qui est mieux !

Sur cette conclusion, les deux filles transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Elles firent les boutiques une par une sous la demande de Pansy. Elle avait aussi besoin d'une robe pour Noël alors elle les essaya toutes. En même temps elle poussa Hermione dans une cabine d'essayage pour qu'elle aussi se choisisse une robe. On ne va pas chez les Malefoy mal habillé quand même.

\- Mais Pansy, je ne vais pas au Manoir pour Noël, c'est inutile, expliqua la lionne.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est Noël Hermione !

\- Et alors ? Je dois voir ma famille, et puis... c'est récent nous deux, je ne vais pas m'imposer tout de suite dans sa famille.

\- Pas d'accord !

\- De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire pendant ces vacances !

\- Tu vas quand même lui acheter un cadeau non ?

Hermione n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Quand on est un couple, on s'offre forcément des cadeaux et là, avec Pansy, elle n'avait pas trop le choix de jouer la comédie et acheter quelque chose pour le Serpentard. Elle soupira.

\- Oui, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui acheter.

\- Oh moi je sais ! Viens !

Pansy la tira par le bras jusqu'au magasin de Quidditch. En entrant dans le magasin, Pansy avait les étoiles dans les yeux pendant qu'Hermione désespérait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch et n'y connaissait rien. Mais Pansy avait eu une bonne idée car la brune trouva un paquet cadeaux avec des gants de Quidditch, un chandail de l'équipe des Cannons et un vif d'or de pratique. Drago devrait être content, pensa-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait ici ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Merci Pans...

Pansy lui sourit fièrement. La lionne était vite retombée dans ses pensées, suivant machinalement les pas de Pansy. Elle continuait de réfléchir à comment elle allait sortir Ashley de cette situation.

\- Hermione? Hermione! Cri Pansy.

\- Hein! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la concernée, complètement déboussolée.

\- Viens avec moi prendre une Bière au Beurre aux Trois Balais !

\- Euh... Ok.

Elles transplanèrent toutes les deux directement à Pré-au-Lard en direction des Trois Balais. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles s'installèrent à une table et Pansy croisa les bras sur la table en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixait intensément Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se sente inconfortable. La Gryffondor fini par ouvrir la bouche en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Rétorqua la verte et argent.

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Granger, tu ne me le fais pas à moi... Peut-être que ça fonctionne avec tes amis ou avec Drago mais pas avec moi.

La rouge et or leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Ron lui a fait confiance en lui confiant son cœur... Elle est capable d'être vicieuse, méchante et hypocrite, mais elle est aussi capable d'être compréhensive, gentille et drôle lorsqu'on la connait bien. Elle soupira.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen...

\- Un moyen ?

\- De sauver Ashley...

\- Mais... elle est déjà morte... comment veux-tu...

\- Je... commença-t-elle en s'approchant de Pansy pour chuchoter, je vais retourner au moment où ça s'est produit... et je vais la sauver.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche puis, la referma. Ses yeux étaient grands comme si elle avait vu un troll pour la première fois.

\- Que...Quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien compris... mais jure-moi de garder ça pour toi... il n'y a per...

\- Mais ce n'est pas genre SUPER dangereux ?! Coupa la Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est super dangereux, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle parlée ? Si elle n'avait rien dit, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre milles. La Gryffondor se força donc à sourire.

\- Bonjour Drago, fit-elle, non sans éviter son regard.

\- Mione, qu'est-ce qui est super dangereux ? demanda le blond.

\- Rien du tout ! Répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de celle-ci, il planta ses iris argentés dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle essaya de lui tenir tête mais en vain. Elle envoya un regard navré à Hermione.

\- Hermione veut partir en mission suicide pour retourner dans le passé sauvé Ashley. dit-elle, sans respirer.

Pansy regarda à nouveau vers Hermione, qui la regardait, sourcils froncés.

\- Bah quoi, se défendit Pansy, c'est ton copain, il a le droit de savoir !

\- Pansy... commença Hermione.

\- Pansy ! Coupa son meilleur ami. Avez-vous terminé vos emplettes ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais passer le reste de la journée avec ma petite amie si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénients... puisqu'on ne sera pas ensemble pour Noël...

\- Pas de problème, la Serpentard se leva et prit ses sacs. Au revoir Mione, sourit-elle.

Pansy sortit des Trois Balais et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle se dépêcha à entrer dans son dortoir avant que Ron l'aperçoit avec ses cadeaux.

OoO

Drago fixa Hermione longuement, silencieusement, ce qui mettait Hermione dans tous ses états. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il commença.

\- Tu allais m'en parler quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bah... en fait, je voulais te faire la surprise alors je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant avant...

\- Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ? C'est insensé !

\- Mais non, on l'a déjà fait avec Harry en Troisième année pour sauver Buck et Sirius !

\- Ce stupide oiseau...

\- Hé ! Buck est gentil, c'est toi qui es stupide !

\- Granger, ne commence pas à m'énerver...

\- Oh, Malefoy le susceptible...

Le blondinet frappa son poing sur la table. Il comprenait l'idée de sa fausse petite amie, mais c'était d'aller tout droit au suicide. Il avait déjà perdu sa sœur... il n'avait pas envie de la perdre elle aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa vraie petite amie, mais il avait appris à apprécier quelques petites facettes de sa personnalité. Maintenant il était capable de l'endurer alors c'était déjà ça ! Puis elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait être lui-même constamment... sauf pour Ashley.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose... commença-t-il.

Hermione le regarda et plaça sa main sur la sienne.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Harry sera avec moi !

\- Non. Je viens avec toi.

\- Drago...

\- Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui allais t'accompagner ! C'est comme ça ! Sinon j'avertis Ashley et elle, elle t'en empêchera !

\- Ce que tu peux être enfantin...

\- Ça fonctionne ? Sourit-il.

Lorsqu'il souriait comme ça, la lionne avait de la difficulté à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il avait ce sourire si franc, si doux...

\- Très bien, concéda la brune. Donc on se retrouve ici la deuxième semaine des vacances...

\- Jure-moi que tu ne partiras pas sans moi !

\- Promis... alors pas un mot à Harry. C'est à lui que nous allons faire la surprise.

Il acquiesça. Drago se leva en se retournant vers la porte où les clochettes venaient d'avertir l'entrée d'un nouveau client. Théodore Nott. Il s'empressa de prendre la main de la Gryffondor. Théodore les toisa du regard, avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. Hermione leva lentement les yeux vers lui avec un sourire narquois au visage. Elle s'empressa ensuite de prendre la main que lui tendait son "copain" et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils sortirent de là le plus rapidement possible. En sortant, ils éclatèrent de rire puis transplanèrent jusqu'au château. Ils se quittèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Ils devaient faire leur valise, car demain c'était les vacances qui commençaient et ils allaient enfin retourner chez eux.

OoO

Hermione chantonnait en choisissant les choses qu'elle déposait dans sa valise. Elle allait enfin passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. Un petit répit avant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait faire un grand bien. Elle se coucha donc de très bonne heure pour arriver plus vite à demain.

Le lendemain matin, toute heureuse, elle s'habilla, attacha sa tignasse brune et descendit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Ses amis étaient tous présent à la table des Gryffondors. Autant Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles mélangés. Luna, Neville et Ginny discutaient ensemble un peu plus éloigné des serpents. Drago, Blaise et Harry discutaient de Quidditch, Ron et Pansy se minouchaient alors Hermione alla rejoindre Harry.

\- Enfin les vacances ! Tu vas au Terrier Harry ?

\- Oui Mione, tu viendras nous rejoindre dans la deuxième semaine ?

Drago lança un regard à Hermione. Elle le comprit très vite mais l'ignora.

\- Certainement Harry, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Mentit-elle. Vous allez me manquer !

Elle s'approcha d'Harry pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Elle donna une poignée de main à Blaise et enlaça Pansy, Luna, Neville et Ron. Elle se dirigea vers Ginny.

\- Joyeux Noël Ginny ! dit-elle à l'égard de la rousse.

\- Joyeux Noël Mione, répondit celle-ci, mal à l'aise.

La brune lui fit une accolade puis tourna son regard vers Drago, qui attendait impatiemment son tour. Il lui fit un petit sourire dont seul un Malefoy connait le secret. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël Granger.

\- Joyeux Noël Malefoy.

\- Ne t'ennuie pas trop de moi pendant tes vacances.

\- T'en fait pas, je vais t'envoyer pleins de parchemins !

Il lui tira la main pour lui faire une étreinte. Ce moment dura éternellement aux yeux de la brune. Il se recula un peu, toujours la belle dans ses bras, il plongea ses perles dans les yeux chocolat de sa lionne puis ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa fougueusement car tout le monde les fixaient. Comme s'ils attendaient ce moment avant de continuer leur discussion. Hermione lui sourit puis tous se dirigèrent au train qui retourne à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je vous informe maintenant de mon petit cadeau pour vous ! Ça s'appelle ! Le prochain chapitre est en ligne dans 5 minutes ! Allez, laissez moi plus de reviews pour ça ! Hahahaha ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, et parce que vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux et patients ! À toute suite ! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà, c'est en ligne ! Mon blabla sera beaucoup moins long cette fois puisque vous n'avez pas le temps de me faire des reviews entre ces deux chapitres ! Je suis Flash ! Hahahaha (je délire, pardon)**

 **Alors, bonne lecture ! Laissez-moi des reviews ! Bisous xxx**

* * *

C'était une journée très froide chez les Weasley en ce jour de Noël. Molly et Ginny cuisinaient, pendant que Fred et Georges plaçaient la table. Ron, Harry et Arthur parlaient tranquillement au salon.

\- Alors Ron, demanda Harry, à quel heure Pansy arrive ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit-il.

\- J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer, sourit Arthur Weasley.

Fred et Georges s'empressèrent d'aller au salon lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de Pansy.

\- Papa, tu savais que c'était une Serpentard ? demanda Fred.

\- Et tu es conscient qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy ? Continua Georges.

Arthur resta muet. Peut-être que Ron avait oublié de mentionner ce léger détails à ses parents et ce n'était ni Harry, ni Ginny qui allait l'annoncer. Au loin, un cri retentit. C'était Maman Weasley qui avait tout entendu des jumeaux.

\- Ronald Weasley, commença-t-elle. Comment oses-tu nous cacher ces informations ? Elle est peut-être dangereuse !

\- Maman... elle n'est pas dangereuse...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ! Ses parents sont surement amis avec les Malefoy, donc serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Nos vies peuvent-être en danger et tout ça par ta faute ! J'espère que tu ne lui as pas parlé de l'Ordre !

\- Maman...

\- Madame Weasley, coupa le survivant. Nous avons appris à connaitre les Serpentards au cours de cette année et... ils ne sont pas si méchants! Même Hermione a passé au-dessus, elle sort avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut au tour de Monsieur Weasley d'en recracher sa gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Non d'un criquet ! Notre Hermione et le fils Malefoy ? demanda Arthur.

\- Ouais ! Et nous l'avons tous accepté, défendit le jeune Weasley.

Au moment où Molly ouvrit la bouche, la sonnette retentit. C'était Pansy. Ron fit de gros yeux à tout le monde, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa famille de se tenir tranquille durant le repas. C'était Noël après tout ! En ouvrant la porte, il la vit, les yeux pétillants d'amour. Il était tellement heureux avec elle. Elle savait être elle-même... une Pansy que personne ne connaît sauf lui.

La Serpentard était ébahie par la beauté à l'intérieur de la Chaumière aux coquillages. De dehors, jamais on ne pouvait croire que c'était aussi bien décorer, et grand. Ça semblait si petit, mais pourtant, ils avaient tous beaucoup de place. Son copain lui prit son manteau pour l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau. Pendant ce temps, Harry lui fit l'accolade.

\- Joyeux Noël Parkinson ! lui dit-il en lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Joyeux Noël Potter, répondit-elle, sourire en coin.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle timidement pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Pansy fit un effort, sourit, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël Ginny, lui dit-elle.

\- Joyeux Noël Pansy... répondit la rouquine.

Ce fut au tour des jumeaux puis finalement, les parents Weasley s'approchèrent de la jeune fille.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Je suis enchantée également, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Arthur, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Alors appelez-moi Pansy, Arthur ! lui répondit-elle, gentiment.

Arthur lui fit la bise sur les joues, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment polie. Il l'aimait bien... pour l'instant. Molly se présenta également, rapidement et amicale. Elle invita donc tout ce petit monde à se mettre à table pour le repas. Lorsque Pansy mis les pieds dans la cuisine, elle se sentit comme à Poudlard. Dans la salle à manger, la table était immense et on le la voyait pratiquement pas tellement il y avait de la nourriture dessus. Les couleurs de la cuisine était chaleureuses... pas comme chez elle, où c'était sombre et froid. Les Weasley n'étaient peut-être pas riches mais ils savaient comment être heureux avec ce qu'ils ont. Ils étaient même... beaucoup plus heureux que dans la famille de Pansy. Le repas se déroula à merveille. Ce fut ensuite l'heure des cadeaux où chacun riait à en avoir des crampes aux mâchoires. La jeune brune se fit accepter bien vite par les jumeaux au final. Ils blaguaient avec elle, et elle répondait rapidement. Elle avait de la répartie la Serpentard ! Elle offrit son cadeau à Ron. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le cadeau de sa douce. Des billets de Quidditch pour aller voir les Harpies... VIP & Back stage ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- C'est définitif Ron, c'est la guerre ! lança Fred.

\- Oui, poursuivit son jumeau, nous allons te voler ta petite amie, elle est évidemment beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

\- Hé ! s'écria le concerné en pointant sa baguette sur ses frères.

\- Ronald ! Baisse cette baguette maintenant ! rétorqua Molly.

Ron serra sa baguette et pris la main de sa copine pour la remercier de ce super cadeau. Il lui tendit une petite boîte à son tour. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit des magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en argent. Elles étaient en forme de cœur. C'était cliché mais c'était merveilleux. Sachant que Ron n'était pas un grand fortuné et qu'il avait dû payer très cher pour ces boucles d'oreilles, elle n'en était que plus amoureuse et elle était très émue. Elle le remercia d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, elle garderait le reste lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux. Harry et Ron s'étaient, malheureusement, acheté le même cadeau : Un bouquin. Et qui plus est, Le Quidditch à travers les âges. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et se remercièrent avec une belle poignée de main. Ginny s'approcha doucement d'Harry.

\- Harry, commença la rouquine, j'ai... j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Oh Ginny, il ne fallait pas, je t'assure... répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Je n'ai rien pour toi, finit-il par dire.

\- C'n'est pas grave, je tenais vraiment à te l'offrir, dit-elle en tendant à Harry une boîte cadeau.

Harry déballa le cadeau, sous l'œil attentif de Ron et Pansy. Ginny s'était mise en retrait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il comprit que Ginny faisait son possible pour réparer ses erreurs. C'était un cadre photo de lui et d'Ashley lorsqu'elle était en vie.

Une photo prise de loin par la sœur de Ron. Harry montrait à Ashley à monter sur un balai. Surement que la blonde avait été maladroite à ce moment, car elle avait les joues en feu et riait aux éclats. Ce souvenir remonta à la surface et le survivant eu la larme à l'œil.

Il sourit gentiment à Ginny et la remercia en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ginny, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ça fait du bien...

Ginny se contenta de le serrer plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que ça lui a fait plaisir. Elle comprenait la douleur et elle avait promis à Ashley de faire son possible pour se reprendre.

La soirée se termina sans anicroche et tous eurent beaucoup de plaisir. Arthur avait sorti le jeu moldu « Monopoly » qu'il avait déniché lors de ses recherches et demanda à Harry d'expliquer les règles du jeu car il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi les pions ne bougent pas tout seul ? Harry expliqua à tout le monde les règles avec plaisir et non sans rire à chaque remarque de Monsieur Weasley qui n'y comprenait rien, où aux farces de Fred et Georges sur l'origine de ce jeu. Dans les alentours de Minuit, Pansy dû couper tout le monde du jeu car elle devait retourner chez elle. Fred et Georges insista pour qu'elle reste dormir, qu'elle avait juste à se coller sur Ronald. Molly lança un regard glacial à ses fils et proposa quand même à Pansy de rester à dormir. Elle ne dormirait par contre pas dans le lit de son fils sous son toit. C'était proscrit, sous les rires hilares de Fred et Georges, et le regard honteux de Ron. Pansy accepta.

Lorsque tout le monde fut au lit, Molly apporta des couvertures à Pansy qui dormait au salon.

\- J'espère que tu as eu du plaisir ce soir Pansy, lui dit la mère Weasley.

\- Oui Madame Weasley, c'était vraiment différent de chez moi.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans la famille alors… mais je t'avertis, si tu brises le cœur de mon bébé, je deviendrai ta pire ennemie.

\- Je… oui Madame Weasley, vous savez… Ron… j'en suis vraiment amoureuse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour aussi fort… même pas à l'égard de mes propres parents. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui briserai le cœur de votre fils. C'est promis !

Molly lui sourit et la couvrit avec une couverture comme elle faisait à ses propres enfants. Avant de fermer la lumière, elle se retourna vers la Serpentard.

\- Pansy…

\- Oui Madame Weasley ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Molly.

\- Oh… répondit Pansy en souriant, Bonne nuit Molly.

\- Bonne nuit !

OoO

Drago déprimait ce soir. Ashley ne voulait pas faire peur à ses parents alors elle préféra rester à Poudlard, avec Blaise. Il aurait voulu rester avec eux mais il savait que ses parents lui aurait envoyé une beuglante. Il était donc là, assis à la grande table de la cuisine, tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette, pendant que Lucius parlait du Ministère de la magie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Narcissa se tourna vers son fils pour lui demander comment se passait l'école.

\- Ça va l'école Mère, tout est sous contrôle.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile avec la perte d'Ashley, mon fils…

\- C'est Noël, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on déprime en cette journée de fête.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère Drago !

\- Je n'ai que constaté père, mes paroles et mon ton n'était en rien désagréable.

\- Ça va Lucius, je n'ai pas été importunée par ses paroles.

\- Et sinon, personne ne t'importune à l'école ? Tu sais à quel point l'image que tu dégages est importante Drago.

\- Il y a Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle qui me tape sur les nerfs, sinon tout vas bien. Avec Blaise et Pansy, nous avons agrandit notre petit cercle d'amis.

\- Ah oui, enfin débarrassé de ces deux clowns, répondit Monsieur Malefoy, en faisant référence aux deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- C'est bien mon chéri que tu agrandisses ton cercle d'amis ! C'est toujours important d'avoir des gens sur qui compter dans les moments difficiles. Des contacts c'est toujours important. Ils sont de Serpentard ?

\- Non Mère, il y en a de plusieurs maisons.

\- C'est important d'avoir quelques amis Serdaigle dans son cercle d'amis, continua-t-elle. Ils sont intelligents.

\- Il y en a seulement une de Serdaigle, les autres sont de Gryffondors.

Lucius cru s'étouffer avec son whisky pur-feu.

\- Tu traine encore avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ? dit-il en montant le ton.

\- Oui père… même que… essaya-t-il.

\- Ashley, je pouvais comprendre, elle n'avait pas été élevée par la dynastie Malefoy mais puisqu'elle n'est plus là, je croyais que tu éliminerais ces gens de ta vie une bonne fois pour toute !

\- C'est vrai que la jeune Parkinson sort avec un Weasley ? demanda Mme. Malefoy.

\- Oui mère… et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux. Je croyais même que vous étiez déjà au courant…

\- Je crois en avoir entendu parler… commença Lucius, soudainement en colère.

\- Père… je sors avec une fille.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi mon fils, dit sa mère avant même que Lucius prenne la parole.

\- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Cissy, répondit Lucius, attend de savoir de qui il s'agit. Je crois savoir mais je veux que tu le dises de ta bouche.

\- Je sors avec Hermione Granger, fille de MOLDUS, finit-il par dire, avec un sourire moqueur au visage.

Drago savait très bien que son père n'appréciait pas du tout les sorciers provenant de parents moldus. Le sourire qu'il avait lancé à son père était un sourire typique Malefoy qui faisait enrager son père à chaque fois. Il était si facile de le rendre dingue. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne sortait pas vraiment avec Granger. Mais pour les besoins de la cause, il devait l'annoncer à ses parents… histoire qu'ils en parlent avec les parents de Théo et rendre l'histoire plus crédible. L'annoncer à son père était aussi un petit plaisir personnel.

\- Écoute Drago… commença sa mère, peut-être que Lucius n'apprécie pas mais moi… Tu sais mon fils, ma sœur Andromeda s'est mariée avec un né-Moldu et tout le monde l'a reniée… j'y ai été forcée d'ailleurs car Bella avait beaucoup d'influence sur moi à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui… sachant tout de même que ton amie est sorcière, je me fiche éperdument qu'elle soit une fille de Moldus. J'espère bien que tu nous la présenteras bientôt ! Tu ne fête pas Noël avec elle ?

\- Non Mère… elle est avec sa famille.

\- Je t'interdis de la revoir ! Cracha Lucius. JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QUE LA LIGNÉE DES MALEFOY TOMBE DANS LES MAINS D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Tu as compris fils ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec elle. Ça va finir sur le champ !

\- Je sors avec qui je veux, et en plus, elle est la plus brillante de Poudlard.

\- JE PRÉFÈRE QUE TU SORTES AVEC UNE IDIOTE AU SANG-PUR QU'UNE BRILLANTE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! T'IMAGINE LA HONTE QUE TU NOUS FAIS EN CE MOMENT. IMAGINE CE QUE VA PENSER LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES S'IL APPREND CELA. NOUS SERONS LA RISÉE DES MANGEMORTS !

\- J'N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DES MANGEMORTS ET DE VOLDEMORT !

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ? SORS DE CETTE MAISON ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Drago sortit de la maison comme son père le lui avait ordonné. Il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans cette maison avant un bon bout de temps. Non mais il se prend pour qui avec ses grands airs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'est plus là… Oui, oui, tous les Mangemorts disent qu'il reviendra en force mais pour l'instant pourquoi vouloir à tout prix qu'il revienne. Tout le monde se porte bien sans lui !

Pendant qu'il marchait pour se calmer les nerfs, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où il allait dormir. Puisque Blaise était à Poudlard, il pourrait aller le rejoindre mais le train n'y va pas avant demain matin. Il transplana donc là où il avait envie d'aller ce soir.

OoO

Hermione riait aux éclats avec ses parents, autour du sapin de Noël, emmitouflée dans une douillette excessivement douce. Dans la ville d'Hermione, c'était la tempête de l'année. La neige tombait, les rues étaient vides et on ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre de soi. Pattenrond s'amusait avec les boules de Noël, Monsieur Granger racontait des histoires sur les patients qu'il avait eus ce dernier mois. Un de ses patients s'était cassé les dents en essayant de mordre un coin de mur. Madame Granger était installée sur le divan, à brosser les cheveux de sa fille encore et encore. Elle s'était ennuyée ces derniers mois.

\- Mione chérie, commença sa mère, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer !

\- Oui ? Je vous écoute ?

\- Écoute, j'espère que tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que ta mère est enceinte ! dit son père.

\- C'est vrai ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Maman, c'est géniale, je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

\- Et… nous aimerons beaucoup que…

Avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, on toqua à la porte. Hermione leva un sourcil.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

\- Non pas du tout ! répondit sa mère.

La courageuse Gryffondor empoigna discrètement sa baguette, prête à attaquer s'il y avait le moindre problème. Monsieur Granger se leva et découvrit un jeune homme, enneigé et frigorifié sur le seuil de la porte. Il l'invita donc à entrer se réchauffer.

\- Bonjour Monsieur… est-ce que vous êtes perdus ?

\- Bonjour, euh… je crois… enfin… êtes-vous Monsieur Granger ?

\- C'est bien moi, répondit celui-ci, en souriant.

\- Donc, je suis à la bonne adresse. Je cherche Hermione Granger, Monsieur.

\- HERMIONE !

Hermione accourut dans l'entrée pour savoir ce que son père lui voulait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le jeune homme devant sa porte.

\- Malefoy !

\- Granger… je…

\- Entre voyons ! Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda la mère d'Hermione, qui venait de faire son apparition dans le hall.

\- Oui, Maman. C'est Drago, Drago Malefoy.

\- Celui qui se moquait de toi ? demanda Monsieur Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est du passé Papa. Nous sommes am… nous sommes ensemble…

Cette nouvelle fit réagir tout le monde dans la pièce. Monsieur Granger croisa les bras, avec un regard méfiant, Madame Granger fit un petit sourire car sa fille avait un petit ami, et elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille amoureuse. Drago fut surpris qu'elle le présente comme cela à ses parents. Il avait fait la même chose de son côté mais lui, c'est différent, il voulait embêter son père et puis, les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas un danger pour leur couverture.

\- Je vois, dit Monsieur Granger, en brisant le silence. Alors Monsieur Malefoy, installez-vous près du sapin avec nous. Nous étions sur le point de déballer les cadeaux. J'imagine Hermione, que c'était pour lui le cadeau sans nom sous le sapin.

Hermione rougit furieusement. Elle avait prévu de l'envoyer par Hibou au manoir Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas voir la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'aurait ouvert. Elle lança un regard désolée à son copain, qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Ils s'installèrent alors dans le salon. La mère d'Hermione invita Drago à s'installer là où elle était il y a quelques minutes. Elle voulait laisser les amoureux entre eux et elle alla s'asseoir près de son mari. Elle avait aussi envie de voir comment allait se comporter Hermione, avec son copain… devant eux. Elle ne se moquait pas de sa fille, mais elle savait que sa petite prunelle n'était pas à l'aise car sinon, elle aurait parlé de lui depuis des lustres.

\- Alors Drago, parle-nous de ta famille ! Nous voulons tout savoir !

\- Euh, mon père travaille au ministère de la magie… et ma mère est femme au foyer. Ils sont très snobs… ma mère un peu moins mais cela dépend avec qui. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire sur mes parents, ils sont bien ordinaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à notre Hermione ? demanda clairement le père de la concernée. Quels sont tes intentions vis-à-vis d'elle ?

Drago fut pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question venant des parents d'Hermione. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les noisettes de la Gryffondors, il sentit son manquer un battement. Comme s'il venait de perdre son souffle. Il trouva alors les mots. Il reposa donc son regard droit dans les yeux de l'homme de la maison.

\- Monsieur Granger, il se pourrait que mon discours soit long. Vous savez, Hermione est une femme formidable. Elle est brillante, sensible, généreuse, courageuse en plus d'être magnifique. Elle a cette manie, de retrousser son nez lorsqu'elle est concentrée dans un livre, ou bien de tirer la langue lorsqu'elle lève la main le plus haut possible lorsqu'elle connait la réponse. Elle a aussi cette manie de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant quand la personne qui répond à la question donne la mauvaise réponse et que, pour elle, c'était tellement évident ! Elle est incroyable Monsieur Granger, elle a du cran, elle est drôle, et belle et… est-ce que j'ai dit à quel point elle est belle ?

Il s'arrêta, en fixant Hermione. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle y croyait dur et ferme. Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Drago et elle n'était pas un vrai couple. Mais bon sang… il était bon comédien. Il pouvait faire croire à n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Son discours fut assez pour que le père de la Gryffondor se dirige vers la cuisine pour se prendre une bière. Il en offrit une à Drago qui se força d'accepter. La brune fit comprendre à Drago que c'était de l'alcool mais avec un goût étrange. Il prit une bonne gorgée qu'il faillit recracher aussi vite. Il se retint et avala sa gorgée. Mais c'est dégoutant ! Hermione vint à son secours.

\- Drago, j'ai du Whisky Pur-Feu que j'ai emporté à mes parents l'été dernier. Tu en veux ?

\- Avec joie, répondit-il, je viens avec toi.

Nos deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit l'armoire de la cuisine où se trouvait les verres et ensuite rempli le verre de ce délicieux nectar sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me suis disputer avec mon père et… il m'a foutu dehors…

\- Oh… je vois… au sujet d'Ashley ?

\- Non… c'est à cause de toi… enfin ce n'est pas de ta faute mais j'ai un peu… avoué à mes parents qu'on était ensemble et… tu vois…

\- Je comprends… ouille ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile !

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Mais ici aussi c'est quelque chose, à ce que je vois !

\- Oh, mon père est très protecteur. Et Bravo pour ton discours, j'y ai presque cru moi aussi…

\- Ça n'a pas été difficile Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…

\- Je… quoi ?

\- T'as compris, je ne répèterai pas. Allez, retournons voir tes parents avant qu'ils surprennent notre conversation.

Elle se tut et suivit Drago jusqu'au salon. C'était l'heure de déballer les cadeaux. Les parents d'Hermione offrit à celle-ci le coffret complet des compte de Disney **(Je ne savais pas ce que les parents d'Hermione pouvait bien lui offrir alors excuser ma mauvaise imagination XD).** Hermione prit donc le paquet qu'elle avait acheté pour Drago et le lui tendit. En ouvrant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Noël chez lui, c'était des soirées longues avec des repas interminables et des objets imprégnés de magie noire comme cadeaux. Là, il recevait le plus beau cadeau de Noël à vie. Il remercia la brune d'un baiser sur la joue et lui tendit une minuscule petite boîte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en la déballant. Il y avait à l'intérieur, un magnifique pendentif en or. L'ornement était un petit serpent, enroulé autour d'une émeraude. Elle lui rendit la boîte, pour qu'il attache le bijou dans son cou. Elle le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux ainsi qu'un petit bisou sur la joue. Ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil de sa mère.

\- Voyons Hermione, ne soit pas si gênée, embrasse-le comme il se doit. Ne fait pas ton enfant de 6 ans.

Hermione se résigna et embrassa Drago sur les lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser mais le coupa rapidement car il savait que leurs pulsions allaient vite devenir plus intense. Elle le comprit et se rassit doucement à côté de lui.

Les parents de la lionne finirent par aller se coucher après plusieurs heures de discussions, rires et blagues. Drago comprenait d'où venait la joie de vivre d'Hermione. Ses parents étaient peut-être moldus, ils étaient gentils, heureux et amoureux. Une famille que Drago n'avait jamais connue. Il a beaucoup appris sur les dentistes et les histoires moldus. Il ne l'avouera jamais à Hermione, mais il appréciait ce moment. Il a aimé cette soirée de Noël. Madame Granger invita Drago à dormir, il ne faisait pas assez beau dehors pour le laisser retourner chez lui. Il la remercia et Hermione monta un lit de camp, dans sa chambre (elle, elle a eu l'autorisation de ses parents) et lui prêta un oreiller. Ils se couchèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes après le silence total, Drago se permit d'ouvrir l'œil et de vérifier si sa compagne dormait.

\- Mione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour cette soirée et merci pour le cadeau. C'est un des meilleurs cadeaux que j'ai eu dans ma vie.

\- Y'a pas de quoi… merci pour ce beau pendentif. Il est magnifique. Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prépare-toi, nous partons demain. J'ai vraiment envie que tu retrouves ta sœur !

\- Je suis plus que prêt.

* * *

 **COUPEZ ! Voilà, c'est là que se termine le chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain va apparaitre (je ne l'ai pas encore commencé MAIS ! Il viendras c'est promis ! Allez, laissez moi pleins pleins de reviews et peut-être que j'écrirai plus vite :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO HELLO ! Comment ça va ? Je sais j'ai été longue à poster mais bon sang... j'ai tourné ce chapitre dans tous les sens car je suis... totalement consciente qu'il est... vraiment court ! Je sais, je sais ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'aurais aimez qu'il soit plus long mais j'en était incapable... sans mettre plein de truc inutile autour alors j'ai laissez tombé !**

 **Je vous l'envoie, j'espère que ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre vous feras me pardonner :)**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **MathGranger Fanfiction : SALUUUUUUUUT MA BADASSS D'AMIE TROP GÉNIALE ! J'espère que tu vas être super contente de ce chapitre mais... évidemment que tu vas me tuer lorsque tu verras la fin... (Je me sauve en courant d'avance, je ferme mon ordinateur, mon facebook, tu ne m'auras passssssss ! HELP !) Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre :) Bisous Full Full xxxx (Tu peux aussi imaginer qu'ils viennent de Mi...euh Malefoy mes bisous hahahahaha)**

 **Delphine03: Salut ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Ouais moi aussi je l'aime bien cette Pansy... mais bon, toute bonne chose a une fin... tu verras de quoi je parles ;) Dis-moi ce que tu en pense à la fin de ce chapitre :) Bisous xxx**

 **Swangranger : Hey hey ! Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop m'en vouloir à la fin de celui-ci ... J'ai hâte d'avoir tes prochains commentaires :) Bisous xxx**

 **van3xxx : Youppi, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres... merci pour ces beaux mots, c'est vraiment gentil :) Allez, je te laisse lire la suite :)**

 **Merci à tous pour les mots de sympathies, c'est très apprécié et ça me touche énormément :)**

 **BON ! Maintenant un peu de sérieux... BONNE LECTURE :) xxx**

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se retourna vivement vers le lit de camp de son faux petit ami... question de voir s'il s'était enfui pendant la nuit. Mais non, il était toujours là, et il dormait paisiblement. Il avait même un petit sourire franc collé au visage. La lionne s'approcha doucement et le contempla quelques minutes. Ses cheveux normalement bien peigner était en bataille, quelques mèches collées à son visage. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait-il bien rêver.

\- Je te manque Granger ? demanda-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

Hermione rougit et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle avait été prise la baguette en l'air. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... NON ! Pas du tout ! Allez, va prendre une douche, je vais préparer à déjeuner et ensuite, c'est l'heure.

\- Nous partons aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Il faut aller la chercher au plus vite ! Ensuite, tout redeviendra comme avant !

Il suivit donc les ordres de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, non sans rouspéter un peu. La lionne soupira. _Ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il veut !_ pensa-t-elle.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin ceux-là. L'an dernier, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le fameux Drago Malefoy dormirait chez elle... Elle n'aurait déjà jamais imaginé lui parler sans se faire insulter. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, et elle se surprit à en être heureuse.

Elle enfila un débardeur gris pâle, avec un jean noir, puis descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mit son tablier et entreprit de faire des crêpes puisqu'elle était persuadée que Drago en avait jamais mangé.

Le concerné sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Il prit la peine de peigner ses cheveux et de s'admirer quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il descendit ensuite rejoindre Hermione à la cuisine. Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il la vit, avec son tablier, en train de préparer le repas de façon Moldu, le visage couvert de farine. Il resta silencieux, appuyé sur le coin de la porte, pendant un bon moment à la regarder se débrouiller. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi proche d'elle en si peu de temps... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment deux personnes qui se détestent autant, peuvent aussi bien s'entendre. Il sourit et soupira assez fort pour qu'elle sursaute.

\- Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quoi ? J'ai une tête affreuse ? La taquina-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Se défendit-elle

Puis en tirant la langue elle lui continua.

\- Effectivement, tu as toujours eu une tête affreuse, la fouine !

\- Héééé, ne parle pas le castor !

\- Ça suffit les enfants, fit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se calma instantanément.

\- Oui Maman !

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Rigola Madame Granger.

\- On a toujours été comme ça, à se taquiner... rien de bien méchant Madame, se défendit Drago pour bien paraître aux yeux de sa fausse belle-mère.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère puis retourna au salon. Hermione rigola puis servit le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Nos deux intrépides savaient clairement que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient était très dangereux et qu'ils pouvaient... ne jamais revenir. Il fut bientôt le temps de partir alors Hermione enlaça ses parents très fort. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle et Drago partait chez les Weasley pour le restant des vacances.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison et Drago la fit transplaner près du manoir. Il sentit la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il vit sa maison. Il repensait à son père et comment il l'avait traité la veille. Hermione le remarqua car elle posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de compassion.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit-il, déterminé.

La lionne sortit le médaillon de sa poche et l'enroula autour de son cou ainsi que de celui de Drago. Elle se rappela vaguement les paroles de Dumbledore et fit tourner le pendule. Elle ne comptait plus les tours. Il fallait se rendre assez loin dans le passé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une grande lumière les aveugla puis plus rien. C'était à se demander si ça avait fonctionné.

\- Granger... tu crois que ça a marché ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé.

\- C'est normal... nous n'avons pas bougés ! Il faut faire très attention pour ne pas se faire voir ! Tu connais plus le manoir que moi et si je me fie à mes calculs... nous serions tous à l'intérieur en ce moment même...

\- Suis-moi !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils se glissèrent en dessous des barrières à l'entrée, se faufilèrent entre les buissons pour finalement longer les murs jusqu'à la fenêtre du grand salon où tout le monde se trouvait pour faire la fête. Drago et Hermione s'envoyait des vannes vulgaires et intenses.

\- Je crois qu'on ne s'appréciait pas du tout Granger...

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? dit-elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. On ne se déteste plus... on se supporte !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire doucement. Ils avaient cette complicité qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru avoir un jour. Drago se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre et vit sa sœur discuter avec Potter.

\- Ashley... murmura-t-il.

\- Nous allons la sauver Drago ! Je te le promets !

\- Allons s'y, ils sortent !

En effet, Harry voulait discuter avec Ashley et elle l'invita à sortir dehors pour être plus tranquille. Ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur du manoir. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Drago, qui était fixé sur sa sœur en vie.

\- Préparons-nous !

Il acquiesça et posa sa main sur sa baguette. Harry et Ashley en était au moment où ils s'embrassaient, ce qui crispa encore plus le Serpentard.

\- Potter ! dit-il entre les dents.

\- Malefoy... tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Attention, nous sommes également dans la fenêtre, il ne faut pas se faire voir !

\- Le sort arrivait de... là-bas, répondit-il en pointant vers la forêt, ignorant les paroles de la Gryffondor.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt où ils entendirent des chuchotements. Alors donc, ils étaient plusieurs lors du meurtre. Drago cherchait d'un côté d'où venait les voix, et Hermione de l'autre, gardant un œil attentif sur ses amis au loin, qui s'embrassaient. Ils s'engouffrèrent de plus en plus loin dans la forêt et Drago commençait à se demander quand allaient-ils attaquer. Il se retourna vers Hermione et vit une ombre derrière elle. Sans réfléchir, il leva sa baguette.

\- STUPEFIX !

\- PROTEGO ! fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien.

\- Daphnée... murmura-t-il.

Hermione quant à elle, se retourna vivement baguette en main et lança-t-elle aussi plusieurs sortilèges pour attaquer la Serpentard. Puis, d'un coup, les sorts jaillirent de tous les côtés. La Gryffondor se retourna vers ses amis, et vit qu'Harry fermait la porte derrière lui. Un sentiment de soulagement s'imprégna en elle. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et elle attaqua de plus belle. L'adrénaline et l'énergie la poussait un peu plus à se dépasser et la force grandit en elle. Elle en mit plus d'un par terre, sans prendre le temps d'aller voir qui c'était. En cherchant Drago des yeux, elle la vit, Daphnée, devant lui, prête à lui lancer le sort impardonnable. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et, lorsqu'elle vit la Greengrass ouvrir la bouche, la lionne ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait collé contre sa poitrine en pleine course, et lança un Protego dans la direction de Drago, accrochant au passage le médaillon qui virevolta dans les airs. Au même moment, le sortilège frappa de plein fouet le Retourneur de temps, qui éclata en morceaux. Daphnée transplana instantanément. Hermione rejoignit Drago et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète.

\- Oui ça va...

\- Tu aurais pu y passer... continua celle-ci.

\- À la place, c'est notre billet de retour qui a écopé.

Hermione toucha son cou, maintenant vide de tout bijoux. C'est vrai, il a éclaté en morceau, c'est lui que le sort a percuté.

\- Il faudra donc… rester discret pendant des semaines… ça risque d'être long… fit remarquer la lionne.

\- Ouais… au moins nous sommes tous les deux... chuchota-t-il.

Hermione rougit, il semblait sincère et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle lui sourit. Il rougissait aussi. Sans rien demander, Le Serpentard agrippa le chemisier de la lionne et l'attira vers lui, simplement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient réussi. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas eu la peau de la Greengrass mais ils avaient fait le plus important : Sauver sa sœur ! Tout pourrait redevenir exactement comme avant. Il pourrait peut-être même pouvoir se concentrer sur sa fausse relation avec Hermione. Après un moment, Hermione se releva doucement.

\- Il faudrait retourner voir ce qui se passe.

\- Oui.

OoO

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était plus que palpable. Le salon était divisé en deux, les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serpents de l'autre. Seul Luna se promenait au milieu des deux clans. Ashley était donc entrée avec Harry et les Gryffondors étaient tous heureux d'apprendre pour le nouveau couple. Ashley était une perle. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher à boire à sa douce. En revenant, il croisa Malefoy, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contracté, prêt à attaquer.

\- Potter ! Si tu oses faire de la peine à ma sœur, je te jure que je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau. Toi et tes sales amis Gryffondors… je vous détesterai toujours. Vous allez souiller ma sœur.

\- Ferme-là Malefoy ! Ta sœur est une femme géniale, qui sait prendre ses décisions elle-même, comme une grande fille. Elle est intelligente contrairement à toi.

\- Je te préviens, siffla le Serpentard, si tu lui fais du mal…

\- J'ai compris imbécile, coupa le survivant, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, c'est clair ! Je l'aime !

Les deux ennemis se dispersèrent. Harry retourna auprès de ses amis et offrit à boire à sa nouvelle copine pendant que Drago rejoignit Blaise. Nos deux intrépides, qui avait tout vu de la scène car ils s'étaient faufiler dans le manoir, s'approchèrent des autres tout en restant cachés. Ils entrèrent discrètement au salon pour pouvoir avoir une vue de tout ce qui se passe. Celui-ci était tellement grand qu'ils trouvèrent facilement un endroit où rester dans l'ombre. Hermione écarquilla les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- Weastiti l'abrutit ! Ça rime Weasmoche tu vois, c'est fait pour toi !

\- Tu t'es vu toi, tête de pékinois ! Je crois que tu pourrais gagner un prix de beauté ! Celle de la plus moche de tout Poudlard !

\- Pardon ! Moi moche ? Et toi ? En plus d'être un abrutit fini, tu es laid et désespérant ! C'est évident que personne ne veut de toi ! C'est bien pour cela que tu as jeté ton dévolue sur cette stupide Sang-de-bourbe ! Vous faites la paire tous les trois. La Sang-de-Bourbe, le Balafré et le traitre à son sang ! Pauvre cloche, dégagez de ma vue toi et ta face de Troll !

Ron sortit de la pièce, fou de rage sous les yeux ahuris de nos deux espions. Drago tapota sa main sur l'épaule de sa complice.

\- Euh… je crois qu'on a un problème Granger…

\- Non… tu crois ? répondit la concernée, sarcastique.

\- La mort d'Ashley… nous avait unis… et maintenant, tout est disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

* * *

 **AVOUEZ ! Je vous surprend tous n'est-ce pas ! Tous ces efforts... c'est à recommencer ! :( Allez ! Laissez moi vos impressions ! xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Nos deux intrépides étaient installés, dans la salle sur demande, en train de faire le point sur la situation. L'endroit était transformé en un bel appartement aux couleurs chaudes. Sur la droite, il y avait deux lits séparés par une table de chevet. L'un des lits était aux couleurs froides de Serpentard et l'autre était plutôt Gryffondoriens. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un canapé brun chocolat face à une belle cheminée où un feu crépitait constamment. Une petite table en vitre était postée entre le canapé et le feu, c'est là où les parchemins d'Hermione étaient éparpillés. Les murs étaient d'un beige foncé, une belle couleur qui s'agençait avec les meubles. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, toujours à se courir d'un côté à l'autre, à la recherche d'eux-mêmes pour savoir s'ils avaient causé d'autres dégâts.

Hermione avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, les yeux cernés jusqu'au joues. Drago aussi était cernés et il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de manger un bon repas. Le soir, lorsque tout le monde était au lit, ils descendaient, chacun leur tour, dans les cuisines du sous-sol pour y prendre quelques petits encas sans que personne ne les voit. Ils étaient en train de manger leurs dernières réserves, assis sur le canapé lorsque la lionne reprit la parole.

\- Alors, si nous résumons, Ron et Pansy ne sont pas ensemble... commença la rouge et or.

\- Personne n'est au courant pour la trahison de Weaslette... poursuivit le vert et argent.

\- Et Théo...

\- Oh et, on se déteste à nouveau...

\- Tu as raison... Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on allait modifier le temps à ce point...

\- Depuis quand Hermione Granger ne pense pas à toutes les répercutions avant d'agir ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien... conclut-elle, au bord des larmes.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et pleura un bon coup. Ils avaient tellement fait de progrès... elle s'était attachée aux humeurs de Pansy, aux idioties de Blaise... elle avait appris à les appréciés pour ce qu'ils étaient. Elle-même et Malefoy s'entendait maintenant à merveille... et tout est maintenant à recommencer. Et comment faire ? Maintenant, c'était dangereux de se montrer en public, de peur de croiser leur double.

\- Granger... arrête de penser à tout ça...

\- Que... Comment t'as su ?

\- Ta tête sent le brûlé... et tu gigote sans arrêt.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis se décala pour se placer à côté de lui. Il lui sourit, il avait mérité ce regard.

\- Réfléchissons... nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer à personne, sauf si nos doubles ne sont pas dans les parages. On pourrait en parler à quelqu'un ?

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire voir... si tu te vois toi-même, tu risques de devenir fou !

\- Je vois... alors il faudrait, prendre le risque une seule fois, pour parler à une seule personne et lui donner rendez-vous... dans la salle sur demande...

\- Ils vont nous prendre pour des cinglés ! s'exclama la lionne.

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Ok... mais... une seule personne ! Et avec cette personne, nous pourrons essayer de rapprocher nos amis... continua Hermione.

\- Et... la seule personne propice à accepter cette offre... c'est Ashley, souffla le serpent, avec une pointe d'excitation.

\- Tu as hâte de lui parler n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en rêve Hermione...

\- Bon très bien... on va suivre ton plan, accepta-t-elle. Je... il faudrait que je fasse une chose qu'Harry ne me pardonneras jamais...

\- Sa cape...

Hermione acquiesça. Il serait beaucoup plus prudent de se promener avec la cape d'invisibilité, mais pour cela, il fallait retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Alors, continua Drago, va dans ta salle commune, trouve la cape et retrouve-moi ici. Je vais allez dans ma salle commune à la recherche d'Ashley...

\- Parfait. On se donne la journée, à minuit nous devons revenir ici !

Ils se mirent d'accord et partirent chacun de leur côté.

OoO

Ashley et Harry se bécotaient, caché dans un des nombreux corridors du château. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se voir, il le faisait. Même pendant les heures de cours. Ils avaient potion et ils étaient très en retard. Ashley finit, à regret, par mettre fin au baiser au plus grand regret de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait résister quand il la voyait, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était maquillée légèrement et qu'elle avait mis ses longs cheveux blonds dans un petit chignon. Quelques mèches rebelles sortaient du chignon ce qui lui donnait un petit air décontracté. Il était complètement fou de cette fille.

\- Harry... il faut aller en cours ! Nous avons un cours de Botanique avec Chourave et tu sais qu'elle déteste les retardataires...

\- Ma puce... on a cours de potions...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai complètement oubliée ! Merde, je n'ai pas les bons livres !

\- Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Si ! Allez, vas en cours, je vais te rejoindre !

Elle poussa Harry gentiment dans la direction du cours et elle partit en courant vers sa salle commune. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle se dépêcha de prendre son livre de Potions. En sortant de sa chambre, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Étendue par terre, elle ouvrit les yeux et y découvrit son frère, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Oh... Drago, pardonne-moi, j'étais pressée... s'excusa la blonde.

Il la fixait. Il était complètement sous le choc de la revoir, en chair et en os. Elle était vraiment là, et elle n'était pas translucide. Elle l'avait touché. Il n'arrivait plus à penser et à parler correctement.

\- Drago ? demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

\- Oui... non... euh... ça va...

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Oui.

Sa dernière réponse était remplie d'assurance. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle prit avec joie. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, il l'attira vers lui et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu... je crois qu'il faut que tu voies Madame Pomfresh Drago...

\- Non, je vais très bien Ashley... Je t'aime petite sœur !

Elle sourit, se laissa faire malgré le drôle de comportement de son frère.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon frère !

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Elle mit fin à l'étreinte en lui disant qu'elle devait allez en cours, et qu'il était en retard lui aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, j'y vais, mentit celui-ci. Mais avant... j'aimerais te parler... est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver vers 22h, dans la salle sur demande ?

\- Pourquoi pas ici ?

\- C'est très personnel...

\- Je vois... très bien ! Alors à ce soir ! Dépêche-toi, on est en retard !

\- Va s'y, je te rejoins !

Elle disparut de la salle commune pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

OoO

Hermione était entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et se faufilait discrètement dans la chambre de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Accio Cape, chuchota-t-elle.

La cape sortie du tiroir du bas de la commode d'Harry et atterrit directement dans la main de la jeune femme. Satisfaite, la Gryffondor sourit et retourna dans la salle sur demande où elle y croisa Neville.

\- Neville ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Si, j'y étais mais le professeur m'a envoyé chercher quelque chose.

\- Oh, je vois... À plus tard ! Finit-elle, sur le point de partir.

\- Mais... Hermione ?

\- Oui Neville ? dit-elle en se retournant, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu étais dans la classe lorsque je suis sorti... comment tu as fait pour être ici plus rapidement que moi ?

\- Oh... j'avais besoin de quelque chose moi aussi... une potion... tu sais... des problèmes de filles... j'ai couru très vite, improvisa la sorcière.

\- D'accord, répondit son ami en souriant. À tout à l'heure !

Elle lui fit signe de la main et disparu dans les couloirs du château. Elle posa alors la cape d'invisibilité sur elle pour être certaine de ne plus avoir à faire avec personne d'autre. Il ne faudrait pas causer des problèmes... plus qu'il y en a déjà.

OoO

Ashley s'arrêta devant sa salle de classe, essoufflée. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et le professeur Slughorn lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle alla prendre place à son bureau où elle remarqua l'absence de Neville. En se retournant pour saluer Hermione, elle fut surprise de voir que Drago était déjà là, bien installé. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver aussi rapidement ? Il la regarda puis reporta son regard sur son chaudron après s'être fait crié dessus par sa partenaire.

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter de me gueuler dessus comme une furie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu seras concentré, idiot ! répliqua cette dernière.

\- Je SUIS concentré. Je suis les instructions du livre !

\- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de suivre les instructions du livre si tu avais étudié !

\- Je préfère avoir une vie que d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Rat-De-Bibliothèque comme toi ! Surtout qu'on a droit à nos bouquins ! C'est d'étudier pour rien Granger !

\- On n'étudie JAMAIS pour rien Malefoy ! Ça s'appelle s'instruire pour le plaisir ! Tu devrais essayer un jour...

Ashley leva les yeux en l'air. Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais. Ils ne réussiront jamais à s'entendre. _Dommage, ils ont tellement en commun_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers eux une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour intervenir.

\- Chuuut ! Taisez-vous tous les deux, j'ai besoin de concentration... dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Hermione lui tira la langue mais stoppa tout de même la dispute et se concentra sur sa potion. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester être avec Malefoy. Lui et son petit air supérieur, il avait peut-être embelli avec le temps, mais il restait toujours aussi narcissique et imbus de lui-même, ce qui le rendait aussi laid qu'un lutin de Cornouailles. Il n'étudiait pas, il faisait n'importe quoi... il ne prenait pas les mesures comme indiquer dans les instructions et il réussissait tout de même à finir les potions à temps... et à la perfection. C'était un don chez lui et cela énervait notre Gryffondor au plus haut point.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Ashley se dépêcha à fermer ses choses et à rejoindre son frère qui était déjà loin, avec Blaise et Pansy.

\- Cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe... j'en ai plus qu'assez que cet insecte me dicte quoi faire ! Comment cet abrutit de Slughorn a pu penser nous mettre ensemble...

\- Au moins elle t'aide... se plaignit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que c'est toi la plus à plaindre, rigola Blaise. Tu es coincée avec Weastiti.

\- Salut vous trois ! Coupa Ashley, qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation.

\- Salut Ashley ! fit Blaise.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas la paix à la fin, dit-elle en fixant son frère.

\- Parce que ce sont de stupides Gryffondors... conclut-il. Jamais tu ne me verras faire la paix avec cette petite effrontée.

\- Très bien. Je m'en vais avec mes amis Gryffondors alors. À ce soir Drago.

Puis elle partit sans un mot, devant le regard perdu de son frère. Pourquoi était-elle aussi naïve. Les Gryffondors ne lui apporteraient rien de bon. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle dit : "À ce soir?"... devaient-ils se voir ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle voulait dire : "On se voit au repas!"

\- Ahhhhhh les femmes... fut la seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma le métis.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Un Match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle ne pouvait qu'être drôle.

OoO

22h arriva bien vite et nos deux voyageurs dans le temps faisaient les cents pas dans la salle sur demande.

\- Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur ? demanda le blond.

\- Oh... j'espère que non...

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous prend pour des dingues...

\- Tu crois ? Moi-même, je nous trouve dingues, rigola la lionne. Allez, sors et voit si elle arrive !

Drago s'exécuta et vit au bout du couloir qu'effectivement, Ashley était en chemin. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant et avança vers lui.

\- Salut, lui dit-il joyeusement.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment tu fais ? Je viens de quitter la salle commune et tu étais bien installé avec Théo et Blaise... C'est impossible que tu sois arrivé avant moi...

\- Viens avec moi... déglutit le Serpentard, je vais t'expliquer...

Elle le suivit donc dans la salle sur demande. Elle crut rêver lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle.

-Hermione ?

 **ET COUPEZ ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois mais je suis pressée de publier pour vous les amis ! Je me reprends, en message privé ou dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis ! Allez, dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**MathGranger Fanfiction: Ouais et j'ai compris ta douleur la semaine suivante... ou l'autre d'après enfin bref, c'est pour cela qu'il a été siiii long à faire ! Quand on a les sinus bloqué... on dirais que le cerveau aussi ! Hahahaha enfin, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, posté aujourd'hui exiprès pour ta fête ! Bonne Fête mon amie ! xxx**

 **Swangranger: Leurs sentiments oui... mais ceux de leur doublons... hm... ça reste à voir ! Allez, le chapitre est petit mais j'espère que tu l'appréciera tout de même :) Bonne lecture et dit moi ce que tu en penses :) xxx**

 **van3xxx: Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews :) On se voit à la fin du chapitre ;) xxx**

 **Swatchy8: Hahahaha ouais c'est vrai que ça fait étrange... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça... Il me semble que la seule personne qui m'appelle ma puce... bah c'est mon père alors ça fait plutot drôle ! Enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que mon chapitre te plairas :)**

 **Petite annonce à faire pour tout le monde ! Comme plusieurs m'ont demandé de mettre ma fiction sur Wattpad et bah, c'est ce que j'ai fait (Merci Math pour avoir voter pour chacun des chapitres que tu avais déjà lu ici :))**

 **Alors pour celles qui ont Wattpad, je vous invite à allez voter pour ma fiction Unexpected (Ouais j'ai changer le titre, je trouvais que ça sonnait plus accorcheur) et si vous préférez lire là dessus, amusez-vous :)**

 **Je vous remercie d'avance, et pour celles qui n'ont pas Wattpad, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais toujours continuer à publier ici :) Alors Bonne lecture à tous xxx**

* * *

Cela faisait un bon 10 minutes que personne n'avait prononcer mot. Ashley dévisageait son amie et son frère l'un après l'autre. Hermione avait tenté plusieurs fois de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Drago quant à lui, restait impassible vis-à-vis la situation.

\- Alors… vous m'expliquez ou bien je devine ? demanda la blonde.

\- Eh bah, c'est compliqué Ash…

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Alors Hermione l'invita à s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Drago ajouta l'histoire du faux couple car Hermione semblait passer par-dessus comme si elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Il allait certainement lui en parler… plus tard. Ashley assimilait l'information du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, les yeux et la bouche bien grand. Lorsque la Gryffondor eut fini son récit, Ashley se redressa lentement sur le fauteuil.

\- Alors ce que vous me dites… c'est qu'en ce moment, dans le château, il y a deux Hermione et deux Drago… que vous, vous êtes du futur… et que vous êtes ensemble, sans vraiment être ensemble…

\- Résumé comme ça, ça semble complètement stupide, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Écoute Ashley, reprit la lionne, nous avons remonté le temps pour te sauver la vie ! Tu étais un fantôme, tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait simplement rester là, à ne rien faire et à voir Harry malheureux, et toi malheureuse et fantomatique ? Non merci. Drago aussi était malheureux et ça me faisait énormément de peine !

\- Ah oui ? Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour mon frère ?

\- Co… comme tu peux le constater, fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement, nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis ta mort…

\- Alors ma mort était bénéfique pour tout le monde… wow… je ne sais pas dans quel sens je dois le prendre… répondit la blonde, contrariée.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, continua son frère. Il faut simplement que tu rapproches les maisons.

\- Je veux bien… mais ça va être difficile toute seule… et surtout avec vous deux… bah les autres vous deux… vous avez des caractères impossibles…

Hermione éclata de rire, suivit de ses interlocuteurs. Ils partirent dans un fou rire infini. Ce fut finalement Drago qui reprit son sérieux le premier.

\- Ash… Si nous sommes capables de nous endurer maintenant, les autres seront capable aussi… Commence par Pansy et Ron… ou Hermione et Blaise… ça à cliquer vite vous deux… non ? dit-il en se retournant vers la lionne.

\- Ouais, enfin… ça n'a pas été difficile.

\- Mais… on… vous, on va se revoir en tant que vous ?

\- Quand tu veux, on ne peut pas vraiment bouger d'ici, répondit gentiment la Gryffondor.

Ashley lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle la prenait vraiment dans ses bras… sans qu'elle soit un fantôme, sa meilleure amie était de retour.

\- Oh, Ashley… dit le blond qui lui sert de frère.

\- Ouais ?

\- Méfie-toi de Théo, c'est lui qui a programmé ta mort… enfin c'est Daphnée qui l'a fait, mais c'est Théo qui a commandé… il réservait ce sort pour Potter… il tenait à t'épouser et devenir un Malefoy…

\- Erk Théo… il est gentil mais… JAMAIS. Dit-elle avec dédain (Une vraie Malefoy)

\- Et Weaslette aussi… elle est avec eux… elle voulait récupérer Potter…

\- Oh…

Silence radio. Le malaise venait de surplomber la pièce. Puis, d'un coup, Ashley se leva et serra son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je dois y aller si on veut que ça se fasse au plus vite. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vous contacte en cas de besoin. Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas en parler à Harry ?

\- Non… il risquerait d'en parler à Ron… ou pire, s'échapper à Hermione…

\- Hm… je vois. Alors je vous tiens au courant !

Elle sorti rapidement de la salle sur demande, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et se dirigea vers les cachots. En entrant dans sa salle commune, elle vit Pansy qui discutait avec Daphnée, ce qui fit grincer des dents la jeune blonde, Drago parlait avec la plus jeune des Greengrass, Astoria et Blaise était installé tranquillement dans un fauteuil lisant un livre.

\- Tu sais lire toi ? demanda Ashley en rigolant.

\- Non, je regarde les images, répondit celui-ci en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Blaise… j'ai besoin de ton avis…

\- Largue-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah tu ne voulais pas savoir si tu devais continuer ta relation avec Potter ?

\- Euh, non du tout ! J'ai aucun problème sur ce côté…

\- Oh… petite coquine, se moqua-t-il.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit la blonde en rougissant. Enfin… Oh boucle là Blaise !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'aimerais savoir… bah… pourquoi est-ce que vous détestez mes amis… enfin… qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hermione ?

\- Est-ce que c'était une question ? Parce que vois-tu, avec tous les mots que tu as dits… je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris !

\- Blaise…

\- Ok, Ok, si on ne peut plus rigoler avec toi, répondit le métis en levant les yeux au ciel, sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

\- Alors…

\- Granger… je n'en pense rien au fait… elle est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… je croyais que c'était une petite trouillarde qui se cachait sous ses bouquins… mais elle me surprend à chaque fois. Elle est courageuse, têtue et vraiment patiente.

\- Patiente ?

\- T'as vu avec qui elle se trimbale tous les jours ? Potter et Weasley… ce n'est sûrement pas toujours facile.

\- Alors, tu l'aimes bien non ?

\- De là à dire que je l'aime bien… il y a un grand pas… mais si je suis devant elle, je suis capable d'être poli et courtois.

\- Je vois… et tu crois que Drago pourrait…

\- T'es folle ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu trop fort. Jamais… elle l'insupporte royalement. Enfin… moi j'suis persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils croient. Si tu les mets dans la même pièce, il va y avoir du ravage, mais je suis certain qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'attirance… mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

\- Wow… tu en dis des choses quand tu n'es pas avec mon frère, se moqua la blonde.

\- Ouais bah il n'est pas là pour me frapper alors j'en profite !

\- Et Pansy ?

\- Pansy ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être attirée par Ron ?

\- WEASLEY ! cria-t-il, assez fort pour que tout le monde se retourne cette fois.

\- Chut !

\- Jamais de la vie… C'est impossible… pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que Ron a un béguin pour Pansy ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis… je me demande… c'est tout.

Blaise lui lança un drôle de coup d'œil puis elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Wow, elle n'arrivait pas à croire en cette journée. Comment allait-elle faire pour rapprocher ses amis ? Pansy et Ronald en couple ? Ashley rigolait toute seule en s'imaginant la scène. Mione et son frère ? Et puis quoi encore ? Quoi qu'à ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, c'était de moins en moins difficile à croire… ils formeraient un sacré couple ceux-là !

OoO

\- Drago…

\- Mione…

\- Tu crois qu'Ashley nous croient ?

\- J'espère…

Hermione était assise sur son lit, en face du Serpentard qui était lui aussi installé sur son propre lit. La lionne avait un livre en main, qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre à la bibliothèque sans se faire repérer.

\- Je suis inquiète pour les autres… continua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… je n'en sais rien… ils me manquent je crois…

\- Ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes partis, arrête de te torturer l'esprit.

\- Je sais…

\- Allez, couche-toi et dors !

La Gryffondor sourit et souhaita la bonne nuit à Drago.

OoO

Les cours arrivèrent rapidement le lendemain matin et tout le monde était déjà installés dans le cours de Potions. Ashley, les yeux cernés jusqu'aux genoux, arrivait avec difficulté à suivre le cours, ce que Neville lui fit remarquer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle essayait de mettre du sang de gobelin dans le chaudron en tenant l'éprouvette à l'envers.

\- Oh, pardon Neville, s'excusa-t-elle. Je… j'ai mal dormi…

\- Ça arrive tu sais, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers son frère, qui lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il était installé avec Hermione et ils n'étaient pas sur le point de s'arracher la tête pour une fois. Elle se dit que peut-être (PEUT-ÊTRE) qu'elle aurait plus de facilité qu'elle le croyait avec eux…

La blonde reporta donc son attention sur le cours puis sur son partenaire qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout faire rater.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Ashley se dirigea vers la salle commune, accompagné par son petit-ami. Ce qu'elle aimait pouvoir l'appeler son copain, son amoureux… son petit-ami. Il était à elle et à elle seule… non pas à Ginny. Elle se surpris à avoir de la peine pour la cadette Weasley. C'était son premier amour et elle comprenait qu'il pouvait être difficile de s'en défaire… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Elle en était amoureuse, ça oui. De chaque parcelle de son être. Un peu avant d'arriver dans la grande salle, Ashley surprit son frère en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme, plus jeune qu'eux. Enfin, conversation était un grand mot, c'était plutôt du flirt à l'état brut, ce qui lui fit un haut-le-cœur. Elle voulut s'approcher de son frère mais le bras d'Harry la retint.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en mêlerais pas…

\- Mais… il… non…

\- Ne dérange pas un Malefoy qui drague, rigola Harry.

Ashley se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son frère pour entendre ce qu'il disait à cette étrange femme.

\- Astoria… tu sais que tu es encore plus belle que ta sœur…

\- J'ai toujours été la plus jolie de la famille… tu sais… ce n'est pas pour rien que nos parents…

\- Chut… je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler… embrasse-moi plutôt…

Alors que cette Astoria allait embrasser son frère, la blondinette s'en mêla.

\- Salut Drago ! cria-t-elle, en envoyant la main à son frère, un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Oh, Ashley… fit-il en repoussant vivement la brune qui était avec lui. Comment vas-tu ?

Puis il se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Potter…

\- Malefoy…

\- Je vais bien merci Drago ! Et toi ? répondit-elle pour gagner l'attention de son frère.

\- Je… oui, je vais bien aussi… alors… tu allais diner ?

\- Oui ! Je meurs de faim, tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix que personne ne pouvait y résister, pas même son propre frère.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Ashley se retourna vers son petit-ami, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis s'en alla rapidement s'asseoir avec son frère à leur table habituelle avant qu'il ne change d'idée et qu'il invite cette Astoria. Il ne devait pas sortir avec elle… il devait finir avec Hermione… Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce problème. Elle allait avoir besoin de renfort. Après diner, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle aux autres Hermione et Drago pour qu'ils l'aide à trouver une solution… sinon jamais elle ne pourra les rapprocher…


	18. Chapter 18

Dans la salle sur demande, une petite furie blonde faisait les 100 pas en hurlant et en s'énervant de plus en plus.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez mise dans cette galère ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Petite sœur... pourrais-tu s'il te plais, t'asseoir et nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

La blonde s'arrêta au mot « petite sœur » et sourit. Elle obéit et s'installa sur le canapé. Une fois calme et détendue, elle regarda Hermione et Drago un à côté de l'autre en face d'elle et parla.

\- Bon, ça va être plus difficile que prévu tout ça. Tu... bah en fait, le Drago d'en bas, drague Astoria Greengrass et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre en discutant d'elle avec Pansy, c'est que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Greengrass aurait mis en scène un certain avenir entre eux. Et Astoria a l'air au courant.

\- Je le suis aussi... répondit Drago d'une petite voix.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je sais, je n'en ai pas parler mais, elle ne m'intéressait pas cette fille alors je préfère ne pas m'en approcher. Et puis, tout a changé depuis qu'Ashley est dans nos vies. Mon père avait grogné de savoir que je fréquentais Hermione mais il ne m'a pas parler des Greengrass et même Mère était contente pour moi.

\- NOS PARENTS SONT AU COURANT ? s'exclama la blonde.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas envie de se remémorer cette soirée où il s'est fait jeter dehors par son père. Il crut qu'Hermione venait de lire dans ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Si nous revenons à notre problème un peu plus grave maintenant...

\- Hermione ! Ça fait partie du problème, ne le vois-tu pas ? fit la Serpentarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda la brune. Il faudrait que l'un des deux apprécie l'autre pour pouvoir percer la deuxième coquille et qu'on devienne ce que l'on est maintenant.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse ça ? s'exclama Drago. Mon double ne sera jamais courtois avec le double d'Hermione, comment voulez-vous qu'elle aille envie de lui parler.

Ashley ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Les coins de celle-ci se relevèrent doucement.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée... mais c'est assez risqué. Il faut que TOI (dit-elle en pointant son frère), ailles une discussion avec le double d'Hermione.

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

\- On pourrait se faire prendre, renchérit la Gryffondor.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que moi je suis là. Bon. Hermione, toi tu vas rester ici, pendant que Drago va rejoindre ton double à la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps-là, moi je vais entrainer le double de Drago n'importe où sauf à la bibliothèque, comme ça, il n'y aura aucune chance que vous vous parliez.

\- Mais mon double va envoyer Drago chez le diable. Elle ne croira jamais à un gentil Drago et puis... quand ils reprendront les cours, ce sera le double de Drago qui y sera... et il sera aussi cruel qu'à l'habitude.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on y va en plusieurs étapes. Le premier contact sera fait. Hermione #2 pensera que Drago joue un double jeu devant ses amis et qu'il devient gentil lorsqu'il est seul avec toi.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas dupe ! Je vais bien m'en rendre compte et je vais m'en lasser de ce petit jeu.

\- Mione, je n'ai pas fini. Bon, ensuite, c'est toi qui entre en jeu avec Drago. Tu vas faire la même chose, être gentille avec lui, peu importe ce qui se produit.

\- Je vois... continua Drago. Ils vont petit à petit commencer à arrêter de s'entretuer pendant les cours et c'est le début d'une entente entre les deux, car ils se sentiront mal d'être aussi méchant avec l'autre.

\- VOILÀ.

Cette option était risquée mais elle était l'unique option pour le moment et le temps était compté. Il fallait absolument qu'ils essaient quelque chose.

\- Pendant ce temps-là, continua Ashley, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Pansy et Ron. Je vais peut-être commencer par Blaise et Harry. Ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre tous les deux.

\- On commence quand ? demanda Drago.

\- Maintenant.

La blonde prit la main de son frère et l'entraina hors de la salle sur demande. Elle le poussa ensuite vers la bibliothèque et s'assura que Drago #2 n'était pas dans les parages. Elle lui souhaita donc bonne chance et descendit dans les cachots.

Drago se retrouva donc seul dans la bibliothèque, recherchant désespérément Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit, son cœur manqua un bond. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait le rejeter et il s'était habitué à la douce version de la brune.

\- Hermione... dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

 **Bonjour à tous !** **Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard de ... plusieurs mois je dirais. J'étais en panne d'inspiration, j'avais le boulot par dessus la tête et aussi, un déménagement sur les bras. J'ai donc mis l'écriture de côté pendant un bon bout de temps.**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui vote. Ainsi que ceux qui commente. Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que ma fiction intéresse des gens ! Merci énormément :)**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je publierai la suite, mais sachez qu'elle est en construction. Ça ne devrait pas prendre des mois avant la prochaine publication, promis :)**


End file.
